


A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire. A Game of Thrones.

by Ray561



Series: A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaella Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: A continuation of A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire.Staring with Robert visit in Winterfell.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Series: A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987852
Comments: 218
Kudos: 233





	1. Winterfell.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

They had all lined-up left to right for the royal greeting. Rickon, Catelyn, Ned, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran then Jon and finally her to her husbands right he held her hand and gave her a warning about keeping the piece with Robert.

The King motion Ned to Stand and he looked up then they all stood which was good as kneeling did not to her pregnant belly any good.

“You’ve got fat!” The Stag said too Ned as he overlooked the Lord of Winterfell.

She tried not to smirk as Ned Looked Robert over as if he were saying you too.

Robert started hissing with laughter and Ned smiled with a large grin she had never seen on the man. Then they hugged like brothers laughing.

Robert pulled out of the hug moving quickly to Catelyn hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek from what she could see. “Cat!”

“Your Grace” she replied as she returned the hug.

Robert then rubbed Rickons head before returning to Ned “Nine years why the hell have I not seen you” Robert asked.

She looked at Jon for more information. “The Greyjoy rebellion” he whispered to her and she nodded back.

“I’ve been Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours” Ned replied.

The Lioness Cersei Lannister got out of her carriage and began to make her way over to them she noticed the disinterest on her face as Robert made his way down to them checking out the Stark children one by one.

“You must be Robb” He shook her good-brothers hand quickly moving to Sansa “You’re a pretty one” he continued, and he stopped at Arya “So what is your name then?”

Arya looked over before replying “Arya” the king nodded moving passed her.

When he stopped at Bran he stood back “Oh, show us your muscles” she had to admit the stag had a way with people at least people who were not her family. Brand pulled his arm out from his cloak posing for the king and she could not help but smile. King hissed with a small laugh. “You’ll be a soldier” the stag proclaimed smiling.

The Stag moved to her husband putting his arms out as Jon greeted him with a hug releasing her hand “Jon even with the short time you were gone I missed you boy”

“Aye uncle Robert as good as it has been to be back home with the Stark’s, I do miss some of the people of the Red Keeps company” Jon replied with his hug. The king smiled Nodding.

The Stag turned his focus to her looked her up and down without a smile “Well look at you girl already plump with a babe or have the Starks been overfeeding you?” The joke caught her off guard. He cleared his throat “I hope you have been a good wife to Jon here girl”

She curtseyed “Yes your grace” She hated calling him that, but she would endure it for now. “Jon has been a good husband. I thank you for offering me this opportunity” She was not fond of thanking the king for not killing her for never committing a crime, but she would keep the peace.

The king looked her up and down again nodding “How far along is she Jon?” he asked turning her attention back to her husband relaxing a little.

“Maester Lewin believes four moons now. I hope to have her back on Dragonstone for the birth our child should be born on Dragonstone” Jon answered putting his hand on her shoulder.

Robert nodded “Well a congratulation's is in order Jon”

“Thank you, Uncle Robert,” Jon said happily

She was still in a bit of shock she expected insults from the Stag but there were one. Maybe it was for Jon’s sake she could not be sure, but it made her life easier so she would leave it be.

One of the kingsguard removed his helmet “That’s Jaime Lannister the Queen's Twin brother” Arya announced.

‘The man who killed my father….’ She wanted to ask him why he did it. Viserys had been wrong about so much, so she wondered if there was a reason than just the greed of his house if she got him alone, she would ask him.

“Oh, shut it!” Sansa harshly said. Sansa had been acting like a different person the last few days acting a little snobbish towards Arya even Jon and herself, she was never rude but would end conversations quickly and move on. Now she knew why she had seen it in her eyes when the bastard prince came in desire a desire to be his queen. If she only knew the truth of what Joffrey really was.

“My queen” Ned greeted the lioness planting a kiss on her hand.

Catelyn bowed “My Queen”

Cersei gave them a gentle smile. One could almost forget how cold and ruthless the woman was.

“Take me to your Crypt I want to pay my respects” Robert ordered leaving her and Jon’s space making her relax as Jon took her hand again give her a gentle smile. She let out a deep breath.

“We have been riding for a month my love surely the dead can wait,” Cersei said. She could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Cersei had desired Her brother Rhaegar and missed out twice, Robert was a consolation prize won over the death of Rhaegar’s children and his first wife and in the end both Rhaegar and Robert desired Lyanna Stark over her. Once the truth was out, she looked forward to the meltdown she would have.

Robert gave her a quick glance then left “Ned!” he called. The lord of Winterfell gave the Lioness a quick nervus glance before following the Stag.

**Ned Stark Winterfell.**

They made their way to where his sister rested “Tell me about Jon Arynn”

“One minute he was fine and then…” Robert shook his head. “Burned right threw him whatever it was” Robert sighed “I loved that man”

“We both did. Jon did too we had to replace quite a few training dummies the morning after he learnt of the old man’s death. I would not even let anyone spar with him, was a little scared he might beat the crap out of them” Robert turned to him smirked.

“That boy he’s so much like you but that temper. He does not get that from you Ned” Ned nodded. ’He gets it from both his parents’ he thought to himself.

“Brandon had a bad temper, my sister did too when she was pushed it’s the wolfs blood it runs hot in him,” Ned said.

“Jon Arryn he never had to teach you much but me...” He smirked “Remember me at Jon’s age” Ned laughed “All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls” Robert sighed “He showed me what was what… Don’t look at me like that it’s not his fault I didn’t listen” Ned laughed. “Jon took all his lessons to heart. Would not have pleaded for the girl’s life if he didn’t”

“Aye Jon’s a good lad” Ned admitted.

Robert nodded “He’s got a lot of his father in him Ned,” Robert said.

‘More than you know Robert’

They stopped walking “I need you, Ned, up in Kings Landing where you will be useful not down here. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you hand of the King” It was all a little uncomfortable really, he would actively be plotting to put Jon on the Throne but it was what was best for everyone.

“I’m not worthy of the honour” he answered knelling to Robert.

“I’m not trying to honour you I’m trying to get you to run my kingdom why I eat, drink and whore myself to an early grave” Robert replied “You helped me win the Iron throne now help me keep it. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we’d have been bound by blood, and it is not too late.” Robert looked at him.

He pointed to himself “I have a son” He motioned to Ned “You have a daughter will join our houses” ‘Just as Jon told me Hand of the King and a betrothal offer’ Yet he was still shocked by it. Had Joffrey been Robert’s son and not a monster he would be honoured by the request. Then Robert walked past him towards his sister’s crypt, and he followed.

They stood silently as Robert touched the blue Rose in Lyanna’s hand. ‘Jon must have left it’ “What’s this Ned?” He touched the winter rose. Robert hated the flower because of Rhaegar crowning Lyanna.

“I left it. the winter rose was Lyanna’s favourite flower, I always try to leave one down here with her” He hated lying yet this lie rolled off his tongue.

Robert placed a feather in her hand “Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill with the sun and the clouds above her”

“She was my sister this is where she belongs” Ned proclaimed.

“She belonged with me” Robert declared. He griped the statues face gently “In my dreams, I kill him every night”

“It is done, your grace. The Targaryen’s are gone” It was another lie as he thought of the three currently in Winterfell.

“No all of them” Robert proclaimed with hatred in his voice. “I should apologize Ned binding your boy to that girl for life, a cruel fate”

“Don’t bother with regrets Robert not if the complaints of my other children about those two are anything to go by" Ned laughed "Jon he is enjoying every moment of it” Ned said trying to lighten the mood.

Robert started laughing at Jon's behaviour with his new wife. “Maybe he is a little more different from you than I thought” turning back to him smiling. “Not surprised she may be a Targaryen, but she is a pretty one at that”

Ned nodded “She is a good kind lass who has been through a lot. She also seems to be enamoured with Jon and Jon is a much lighter person around her. If I were honest your grace, she is good for him and there are not a lot of lasses in the seven kingdoms who could do that for him. She was not raised as a lady or even as a traditional princess, so she is rough around the edges like a lot of northern women are making her fit in well here. Jon found most of the Ladies of the south boring, prudish, and overly ambitious. Daenerys is not like that. She fits in here quite well here”

“Well if Jon is happy then I guess I can put it behind me. He’s right you know ladies of the south are boring, prudish and overly ambitious trust me I have been married to one” Robert joked

Ned Nodded laughing.

**The Magister Pentos.**

For months he had been treating Viserys like a child. No longer did he try to appease him no if he did not like his tone Viserys was reprimanded and locked in his room. The prince was always quick to anger and would always shout how he was the King of Westeros the true King, not his bastard half breed nephew. His outbursts were now more amusing than anything.

Two guards entered the prince’s room followed by himself. “Ah, Prince Viserys I have news from Westeros. The Spider has found your mother Queen Rhaella, she lived and he has taken her to Driftmark where she awaits to meet your sister and your nephew once they return from the North” He had not felt happiness in years.

“Muna she lives! Where has she been all this time, why not bring her to me?” It was a strange thing to hear the prince has such a childlike tone in his voice.

“She can tell you where she has been herself one day. Your mother was taken where she would be needed most. Your Sister will be queen and your mother will be needed to teach her how to be Queen. It is not all good new my prince The Spider has informed your mother of how you have been treating your sister and she was most displeased with your behaviour”

Viserys almost had an expression of fear and shame on his face. “Fear not my Prince once your nephew takes the throne from the Lions the Queen is insistent that you be returned to Westeros so she can discuss your treatment of Daenerys with you herself”

“She needed to be shown what happens when you wake the dragon!” Viserys stood up shouting.

He put his had up. “Yes and just think about it my prince now your actions towards you sister have now woken two Dragons and if the Spiders little birds are to be believed the dragon in your sister is starting to wake up as well, thanks to her new husband’s influence” The prince stared at him shocked. “The girl you will find as Queen will not be the same meek one who you last saw here” Then he turned and left the prince in his room glancing one more time at his stupefied face.

**Jon Stark Winterfell.**

“Keep the harp hidden Dany just in case the King Visits ok? We would not want Robert seeing it as he may recognize the harp from Harrenhal” He motion as Dany put it away. She had been playing with the harp of late. She had no interest in learning the harp, but she liked to play with the strings.

She nodded putting it in a closet. “Have you found any mention of a name for you in either Lyanna or Rhaegars diary?”

“A few if I was a girl it was decided I would be named Visenya after the warrior queen herself” He replied flicking through the pages.

She laughed pulling out a couple of dresses to try for the feast that night. “Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya seems my brother had a thing for the classics”

Jon sighed “And prophesy it seems. He was convinced Aegon was the prince that was promised obsessed even. He though Aegon need two sister wives hence Rhaenys and Visenya. When Lyanna first told him, she was pregnant with me he was certain I was his Visenya and denied that I would be a boy at first”

She paused what she was doing she huffed. “My brother the more we learn the less I like him”

Jon nodded “Eventually he agreed with my mother and accepted it I have found two possible names one mentioned by Lyanna another by Rhaegar”

“Oh” She sun around asking his opinion on the blue dress she was wearing.

“It looks good, but just try the red one on just in case Dany. Lyanna talks about naming me after the young dragon Daeron. Rhaegar liked the name but he wanted to honour an old relative at the wall first, but his name is not mentioned here” He closed the diary putting it in the trunk and locking it away.

“Your uncle Benjen is on his way maybe he knows who Rhaegar wrote about?” She finished putting the second dress on a crimson red.

Jon nodded “I’ll ask him. Red suits you Dany” he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her leaning his chin on her shoulder rocking her as he put his hands on her stomach planning a couple of kisses on her neck. “If we had time, I would take you right now, but we don’t”

“No, my love we do not but there will be time after the feast Please try not to get too drunk” she spun around kissing him passionately.

“Don’t start now woman or I won’t be able to stop until I have taken you” She laughed resting her head on his chest.

**Catelyn Stark Winterfell.**

The feast was in full swing and she sat next to the queen both taking notice of Robert getting up to his normal escapades. It was the queens first time up North apparently. Though she did seem pleased with Sansa’s match with her son. If only Joffrey was Roberts son and would be a good king, Her Sansa could be queen, however, it was not to be.

“I was surprised to see you be so friendly with Jon Stark most women would not be able to tolerate their husbands….” She noticed the queen watching Jon with Robb. Theon and Daenerys.

“Bastard is the word you are looking for my queen. Jon no longer takes offence to the title anymore” Cersei turned to her. “When Ned brought that boy home, I could not stand to look at him. Roberts plan only made it worse and we had the worst fight we have ever had” The queen looked at her sympathetically “Then I learnt that Jon’s mother had died and who she was. That Ned had not been unfaithful”

“Lady Ashara Dayne, she was such a beauty, he met her at Harrenhal I believe before you two wed” Cersei reveal. Ned had not spoken of Ashara to her, but she had heard the rumours.

“After that most of my anger faded away for the boy. Ned and I were never meant for each other. Had Brandon not died Ned would likely have married another woman anyway” She knew Ashara was not Jon’s mother, but now was not the time for corrections. She smiled at Jon seeing him let loose and seeing Daenerys laugh hysterically as he told a story.

“You don’t fear he would challenge your son for Winterfell?” Cersei asked looking at Jon interact with Robb.

She shook her head “No! Jon and Robb have always been the best of friends and close as brothers. I never feared him besides, he has a keep of his own. Before Jon knew he was going south to foster and that he was getting Dragonstone I asked him what he wanted more than anything one day before his name day when he was about seven if I remember correctly”

Cersei looked at her interest in the story “He said to me. I just want to be a Stark to have my father and siblings name maybe a keep so I will be one of Robbs bannerman just in case Robb ever needs me” She smiled looking at Jon. “I have always tried to foster a good relationship between my children and Jon. All that boy ever wanted was to be a Stark and when he told me what his wish was, well that was when I knew treating him as my own and loving him as my own had paid off. Ned and I told him Roberts plan soon after that”

“Jon Stark, you are right he is loyal to your husband and children to a fault and has always been proud of being his father’s son. He has grown into a good handsome young man” The queen looked at her own son and she could swear she was almost disappointed at the man her eldest son was becoming. “You are a better woman than I could ever be Lady Stark”

“The princess how has she gotten on with her husband Lady Stark,” The Queen asked her still watching the girl interact with her husband.

“Daenerys. She is a sweet girl with a good heart who was stuck with a monster for a brother” She replied.

“Yes, Prince Viserys is much like his father from what I had heard from Jon’s reports” She watched as Daenerys sat next to Jon who wrapped his arms around her. “I am surprised with the way the Targaryen’s are she was not soiled goods when she was found with how pretty she is the poor little thing” her tone was fake but she expected nothing less from the lioness.

“Her being a maiden is what made her so valuable to him without her that beast has nothing of value to pursue the Throne” Catelyn let out a large sigh “It seems to have worked out for her though. She is quite happy with Jon now”

Cersei smiled “Yes in the south you grow accustomed to learning when people fake happiness and the smile on her face tells me she is not faking her feeling for the young Jon Stark”

Cersei smirk “May they have a long and happy life together” Then her smile faded as she looked over to King Robert.

**Olenna Tyrell High Garden.**

The last few moons had been interesting to read about. Something big was happening in the Capital and House Tyrell was not apart of it when they should be.

The reports from Loras had confirmed something was going on the last few years to much interest had been focused on Ned Starks Bastard this Jon Stark. The Spider, Jon Arryn, Stannis and more were teaching him to rule and not just Dragonstone but the Sevan Kingdoms themselves.

‘So Rhaegar and Lyanna’s Babe lives’ She had never believed the stories Robert had told himself for comport. Rhaegar was a sweet man a little broody but it was not in his nature to steal and rape a young woman.

Now the young man was wed to the Targaryen girl. The Spider should have come to her. Margery, they had been raising her to be Queen, yet the Spider had passed her over for who was likely the boy's aunt. Maybe it was to strengthen his claim with two dragons instead of the one. It made sense that way, some Lords will bring his parentage into question, but they cannot do the same with Daenerys Targaryen.

She swirled her cup of wine.

‘interesting times ahead it seems’

She watched her granddaughter, her golden rose approaches her.

There were other places they could go to align themselves with the dragons.

A golden rose up North might fit or maybe she will wilt in the cold, perhaps they would find out if Jon Stark was successful in taking the throne away from the lions and Renly, as she knew he would not stand for not being King he was already plotting his way to the throne and her Grandson Loras wanted them to support him they would not.

‘Why would she bother to subject Margery to a shame marriage when I could wed her to the young man the real king sees as a brother’

It would be an almost perfect match for her daughter second only to the King himself.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

“Uncle Benjen!” Came from Jon’s mouth as he hugged a man dressed in black Robb quickly following him.

“Look at you two both men now” Their uncle put his hand on their shoulders. “Next Robb with be married and we will have the next generation of pups running around Winterfell and Dragonstone” He looked at Jon. “Congratulations Jon I was saddened that I could not be here for the wedding. I was beyond the wall at the time”

Her husband nodded. “We did miss you at the wedding uncle. I have something I wish to ask you about later or another day in privet of course” Benjen nodded and Jon motioned him over to her and she stood up as stood beside her husband. “I want you to meet my wife Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen”

Benjen kissed her hand “It is nice to meet you, Princess, your uncle at the wall sends his greeting”

“Uncle?” She asked shocked.

“Aye, the Maester of Castel black is your great, great uncle Maester Aemon Targaryen the brother of Aegon the fifth. He’s a good man over a hundred now but still full of fire for his age” Benjen reveal She felt her chest get light. She still had family other than Jon this side of the world.

Jon scratches his chin “We can go into this more later. We have a lot to talk with you about uncle Benjen”

His uncle nodded. “Aye, I figured you would Jon and we will talk later” Benjen nodded to them both then left with Jon’s father.

“Jon, do you think Aemon is the Maester in the dairies?” She asked as they moved back to their table.

“Maybe. Once father heads south we should take a trip to Castle Black and meet this Aemon. I’ll have the ships move to Eastwatch and we will move from Castle Black to Eastwatch then sail home to Dragonstone from there ok” Jon revealed their travel plans to her.

She nodded “I have always wanted to see the wall”

Jon laughed “You’ll likely be the first lady of House Targaryen since good Queen Alyanne made the trip on her dragon Silverwing”

She sat on his lap and leant her head on him as they continued to watch the festivities.

“You must be Princess Daenerys,” The golden-haired knight said stopping at her side looking her over.

“You must be Ser Jaime Lannister” She replied quickly. The man had an arrogant look about him and his tone was just as arrogant sounding like he was there to try and piss her off.

“I think you mean Kingslayer princess, I did kill your father the Mad King, stuck my sword in his back” He retorted smirking like a prick. She hated him for both her father and her nephew, niece and their mother’s death.

“Since my time here I have come to learn a few things, Ser Jaime, things my brother had taught me that were wrong. I know what my father was that he earned his name. I will admit I Still hate you for killing him, but I hate you far more for not protecting my nephew, niece and their mother your duty was to protect them, they were innocent and you failed them” She spoke clearly without hesitation.

Clearly, her words got to him because his smirk disappeared completely. “Why did you do it Ser, kill my father was there a reason? or was it just to help your father put his blood on the Iron Throne?”

He still seemed shocked at her tone and he gulped. “You know you are the first to even ask me that, other than my brother Tyrion. No one else ever has. All they ever cared about was that I killed King Aerys Targaryen and not why. Maybe, one day princess, I will tell you why I did it, but not today”

He sighed “You shocked me just then Princess you reminded me of your mother. Lucky for you your husband Jon Stark saved you from enduring the horrors she went through at your father hands, it pleases me that you will not share the same fate as her” Then he walked away leaving her.

‘What horrors did her mother endure?’ She continued to watch him as he left. Letting out a deep sigh she motioned two of Jon's guards to follow her as she got some Air the room had grown rather stuffy.

She stood under the heart tree in the Godswood. This was where she had married Jon and it had been a form of comfort when she needed to think it made her happy as it reminded her of the happiest night of her life.

She leant against it sighing.

“Ah so you are the Mad King Daughter” She turned quickly to see a small man.

“And you must be the Dwarf of Casterly Rock” She returned his insult.

He faked offence, Jon had told her about Tyrion Lannister and how he had met him in Kings Landing.

‘he taught me that I should wear being a bastard like armour I still slip up sometimes, but Tyrion is not like his siblings he’s a better person than them’

“My husband had spoken of you. Wear it like armour you told him” She smiled as he shook her hand.

“Oh, so I can’t give you my best advice because he has stolen it from me and taken it to heart. Good, he is far better looking when he is brooding than I am now I might have a shot with the ladies” He joked.

“I heard your conversation with my brother, I could tell you why he did it,” Tyrion said standing beside her leaning on the tree.

She shook her head “No I want to hear it from him when he is ready to tell me” She looked down at him “I will likely never forgive him for it but I want to understand it and it needs to come from him”

Tyrion nodded “For a girl who had no education you have a good head on your shoulders” He laughed “A word of advice Princess embrace being the mad king's daughter use it as a weapon”

“You want me to act mad?” The right eyebrow raised up.

“God’s no princess that will get you killed but people will always fear you are like your father, so use that fear. When you need to, remind people who your father was what he was capable of and most will back away” He stopped leaning against the tree and walked off.

‘Where it like armour’

**Jon Stark Winterfell.**

“What did Ned want at this hour, Jon?” Daenerys asked still naked under their covers.

“Lysa Arryn, Jon Arryns widow she was the one claiming that The Lannister’s murdered her husband, she has finally left the capital Dany” Ghost jumped on the bed and laid down as he took his pants back off and got under the covers.

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t believe that the Lannister’s killed him? You seemed pretty certain it was them the night you found out about his death” She asked petting Ghost’s head.

“The more I thought about it…. Lady Lysa Arryn, she was always…. She gave me a bad vibe and she spent far too much time with Peter Baelish the Master of Coin for my liking. Maybe they wanted Jon out of the way so they could be together the Spider says that Lysa was infatuated with Baelish in the past maybe she still is” Jon explained. He cuddled back into him “Not much we can do now about it, so I’ll ponder about it more later Dany” He kissed his wife’s head as Ghost made himself comfortable between them.

He still sat up facing them watching with his red ruby eyes the little wolf was growing fast and soon he would not fit on the bed with them he let off a large yawn before laying his head down still looking at them. “What are you doing tomorrow Jon?”

Jon sighed “The King wants to go hunting so I’ll be out most of the day I’m afraid. If you wish, use the babe as an excuse to keep to yourself in for the day. But if you do go out take at least four men with you just to be safe ok?”

She nodded “I will”

**Prince Doran Martell Sunspear.**

“What is you wished to speak to me about, brother?” Prince Oberyn his brother sat across from him grabbing a glass of wine.

“Jon Stark” He answered.

“Ned Stark Bastard what of him” taking a sip.

Doran let out a deep breath. “I do not think he is Ned Starks Son brother reason development makes me believe he is Rhaegars son with Lyanna Stark”

Oberyn gripped his glass tightly “He is still a bastard”

“He not” he handed him some old letters. “Elia sent me them before the war started. Elia and Rhaegar annulled their marriage. Elia cared for Rhaegar and loved him and their two children, but she did not LOVE him. Rhaegar them wed Lyanna Stark” He revealed.

He read the letter, but he could feel his brothers anger rising “Why…. Why did you not tell me, brother!” His yelled.

He motioned him to keep it down. “This needs to be kept quite, Doran. I kept it quiet because with Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna dead it no longer mattered. It is only reason developments that have made me realize that Jon is Rhaegar boy. Aegon and Rhaenys baby half-brother”

“No longer mattered I have spent the last seventeen years hating Rhaegar and Lyanna when the whole time Elia knew and actively helped and encouraged them to be together so it bloody mattered brother she was my sister too!” he put the paper back down. “What new developments?”

“The spider arranged for Daenerys to be separated from Visereys and brought to Westeros. Since then the girl has been wed to Jon Stark by now the girl is likely already pregnant with a child. I believe the Spider is actively plotting to put Jon Stark and Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne” He revealed.

Oberyn shrugged “And… The boy is the heir. Yes, I know Aerys disowned Rhaegar and his children, but I do not give a fuck about what he wanted nor will the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms brother”

“I had been plotting to put Visreys on the Throne with Arianne as his Queen now my plans they are in ruins” Oberyn just watched him.

“So, what you want him gone? I do not kill innocents’ brother I am not Tywin Lannister. Besides Arianne would be a far better leader for our people than either of your sons” He replied.

“No, I do not want him dead. Martell blood can still sit the throne we just have to plan ahead” He answered.

“Well, you are the planner I am the one who gets things done so let me know when you need me brother” Oberyn got up and left.

‘I will brother’

**Jon Stark Winterfell.**

He had had that dream again the one about the dragon. He would ask Maester Luwin about an Island of cannibals once he got back if he remembered. He had had it twice since the first time and now it was bagging him like nothing else.

Hunting with the King it was a familiar feeling for him as he had done it many times over the years, but it felt weird now knowing what he knew.

“Ah so these must be the vicious dire wolves you found, Which one is your Jon?” the king asked making his may to him and Robb.

“Ghost to me!” He ordered and his wolf made his way to his side sitting on his back legs.

“Well isn’t he a pretty colour then, far more fancy looking than the others” The king knelt looking the wolf over.

“Aye, Maester Luwin says Ghost is a rare specimen an albino dire wolf, he also appears to be completely mute unlike his siblings” He rubbed his wolves’ head.

“He matches your sigil Jon, fits you well” The king laughed.

“Aye, he’s just as troublesome as his siblings, getting to the chickens again” Ghost looked up at him and yawed.

“Look at that face you can’t be mad at a face like that” The king joked.

Jon laughed “No I can’t but he won’t stay cute forever”

“No soon hill be as big as a horse and make most men piss themselves” The King stood back up “Magnificent animals the six of them”

Jon nodded agreeing.

**Bran Stark Winterfell.**

“The things I do for Love” That was the last thing he heard before the tower left his grip.

Falling….

He was Falling….

Then it was all black…….


	2. The Kingsroad to the Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned heads to the capital Jon, Dany and company head to the wall to meet the old dragon.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

“We can stay longer Jon if you wish to be here for when Bran wakes up, we do not need to leave yet.” She sat on the bed a Jon frantically went through and pack important documents and Items.

Jon huffed. “Unfortunately, we do not know when that will happen, it could be days, weeks, months or even years before he wakes, we cannot risk it. I cannot leave my father up south on his own for too long in that lion’s den” Jon had been difficult since Bran's fall. She did not blame him for it and understood his bad mood, she was just grateful he had not taken it out on anyone.

He stopped and put his hands on her shoulders “The longer we are here the longer it will take us to get to the wall and to then head back south” he put one hand on her belly “Our babe will be born on Dragonstone Dany just like you were, like many ancestors before us” He smiled at her “besides that dream is getting more frequent.” He sighed “I need to ask Luwin about an Island of Cannibals before we leave”

“I think it might be Skegos Jon. It is an Island east of Eastwatch. The people on it have been known to practice Sacrifice and cannibalism” Jon stood back shocked. “I asked Luwin to show me where we would be headed on the map and noticed a large Island east of Eastwatch, Luwin told me about it”

He sat next to her “Well I suppose we can sail by it to see if it is the same Island as in my dreams if not we continue down south down to White Harbor then to Driftmark before arriving back home on Dragonstone” He kissed her head “Thank you Dany”

“Jon, are you really expecting to find an ancient sleeping Dragon on the Island?” She asked

Jon shrugged “I don’t know what I expect to find Dany” He let out a deep sigh “We need to be careful what we say travelling to the wall Dany as Tyrion Lannister is travelling with us”

“I thought you liked him?” she said as the started helping him pack some of the things from the tower of joy.

“I do, but he is still a Lannister and they are still his family. I am also doubling your guards while we are at Castel Black” He revealed to her making her roll her eyes. “Castel Black is no place for a lady much less a princess. It is filled with murders and rapists Dany. I am not risking you two. Any women with us will also need to have a male escort with them at all times for safety Dany”

She let out a deep sigh and gave him a nod.

**Jon Stark**

He had given Arya her gift a little sword he had it made in Kings Landing by one of Roberts bastards it was a nice piece of work and something she could learn to stick people with the pointy end.

Arya wanted Jon to go with them, but he told her she would see him again soon once he heads south, he would invite her and Sansa to Dragonstone.

He approached his father “Father can we talk?”

Ned nodded “Aye, I was just heading to speak with Robb”

Jon nodded following him “We need to tell Robb before we go father”

Ned sighed “Aye we do. I’ll tell you what go speak to your mother and say your goodbye to her and Bran before you go me us in the Godswood”

Jon grabbed his arm stopping him “I’m sending some of my men with you”

Ned looked confused “Why?”

He shrugged “Just a feeling you may need them, I don’t know really but I’m still sending them anyway”

Ned nodded “Aye, that’s fine with me then”

He left Ned and walks to say his goodbyes to his mother and Bran. “Jon!” He stops turning to the voice. Robert walk up to him “I hear you are not travelling with us back south”

He shook his head “My ships are at White Harbor but before I head south, I would like to see the wall as would Daenerys. So, we are going to Castel black then we will meet our ships at East Watch and head home hopefully before the babe comes”

Robert nods “fair enough. Well, I wish you good fortune on your travels” Robert opens his arms hugging him.

“Aye, you as well Uncle Robert” He smiles before leaving the Kings side.

As he gets to Bran's room Daenerys catches him and he grabs her hand “Saying goodbye to your brother and Lady Stark, love?”

Jon nods “Aye it may be a while before we see them again”

Jon opens the door to find Catelyn at his brothers’ side “Mother?” Her attention jolts to Jon and Dany but the heartbreak is still evident in her eyes. “We came to say our goodbyes. I cannot leave father in the capital alone to long. He has no clue what he is getting into up there”

“I want him to stay but he won’t. Our boy has not woken up and everything keep moving on without him” She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Jon made his way over to her hugging her as she cried looking at Dany sadly. He hated leaving why Bran was like this, but he had no choice anymore. “Bran will wake mother. He’s a strong boy and he is a Stark”

“So are you Jon, remember that no matter what you are my son and that I love you as such. I am so proud of the man you have grown into” Catelyn pulled back Kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. “You will need to be ruthless when and after you take the Throne, Jon. The Lannister’s will not stand for you taking it from them and remember what Tywin did to your half-siblings and their mother do not hold back and show him no mercy”

Jon hugged her tightly back “I know mother, I’ll watch over father, Sansa and Arya I promise”

Catelyn pulled back and smiled before looking at Dany. She got up and made her way to her putting her arms on her shoulders. “You, young lady take care of him and yourself” Dany nodded, and Catelyn moved her hand to her plump belly. “Take care of my grandchild most of all” She hugged Dany tightly. “You are one of us remember that Dany. Jon is a Stark even without our name and you are as well Princess” She grabbed her hands “Next time I see you, you will likely be a Queen”

Daenerys had tears building in them as she looked at Catelyn “Thank you, Catelyn and I will. Our little Prince Daeron or Princess Rhaella, they are the most important thing in the world to me” she stroked her belly.

“Are they the names you have chosen?” Catelyn looked to them both and they nodded “Every child is the most important thing to their mother even if they do not share blood” She looked to Jon for a moment.

Then Jon said his goodbye to his brother and kissed him on the forehead as he slept.

After they left the room Jon let out a deep sigh as Dany wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed “We are headed to the Godswood Dany to tell Robb the truth before we leave.”

She nodded following him.

Once they arrived “Good Jon’s here” Ned announced getting Robb to turn to their direction.

“So, what is this big secret I had to swear before the heart tree to keep until the right time comes then?” Robb asked.

So, Jon and Ned explained everything. The events of the rebellion, Jon being Lyanna and Rhaegars Son, The Spider plotting to put Jon on the throne after Robert dies, Jon had to clarify that he was not plotting to kill Robert but wait him out.

Robb was quite for a while. “Should I start calling you, Your Grace?” He said in a dry tone almost upset. Jon sighed. “How long have you known this?”

“Since the night I learnt of Jon Arryn’s death” Jon answered.

Robb huffed “Well it is good to know you have not been keeping this from me for years at least”

“It took me a while to come to terms with everything, but I wanted you to know before we went south and you deserved to learn it from us” Jon as he felt a large weight lift from his chest.

Robb let out a deep breath “That explains why you were such a shit after Jon Arryn’s death” Robb smiled. “When you call the North will come to Jon. This changes nothing you are my brother no matter who sired you”

Robb and Jon hugged “So when I see you next you will be wearing in black and red”

Jon laughed “Well black is my colour”

“Jon, did you find anything about your name?” Ned asked.

“Lyanna wanted to name me Daeron, so we have chosen the name for our babe if they are a boy and we are naming her for Dany’s mother if she is a girl. Rhaegar in his journal mentioned he wanted to name me after the Maester of Castel Black this Aemon Targaryen it is why we are head there to meet him” Jon replied.

Ned nodded smiling “King Aemon Targaryen a good name. and it is good to know what my grandchild will be called both fine names you two”

Robb hugged Dany “Take care of him. Stop him from getting himself killed and acting like a hero, will you?”

Dany nodded “I will try but you know how Jon is Robb”

Robb nodded laughing and left them, only to laugh harder and turned back to face them. “Jon you married your aunt!” he teased.

Jon rolled his eyes “I am aware Robb” Robb shrugged and left them still laughing “What an ass” he lent into Dany’s ear “He will not drop that for a while” she looked at him and chuckled.

They gathered their people and left Winterfell and headed down the Kingsroad to the point they would go their separate ways from Ned and the royal family.

Ned road up to them “You two watch out for each other ok?”

Jon and Dany nodded.

“Dangerous days are ahead for all of us but I want you to remember Jon, you may not have our name but you have our blood” Ned smiled “You are a Stark and a Targaryen, you do not have to choose between us and never think otherwise”

“And you Dany. You are the best thing that has happened to Jon and I mean that” Ned felt for the babe in her belly. “That child will only make your bond even stronger as a family and as a family, we are the strongest”

Dany smiled “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives”

Ned nodded “I’ll see you three soon” Then he left their side as they watched him ride up to the king.

**Daenerys Targaryen Kingsroad.**

One week they had been on the road for, but she had noticed it was getting colder the closer to the wall they got. She was not fond of the cold, but she loved seeing the sights of the North.

They had set up camp for the night and she sat by the fire to warm herself “So why are you two really going to the wall then? Jon would not risk it if there was not a good reason to take you princess” Tyrion asked as they say at the fire.

“I have a great, great uncle at the wall The Maester of Castel Black is Aemon Targaryen the brother of King Aegon the fifth” She revealed.

Tyrion was shocked “No wonder you wished to keep your reasons for travelling so simple then” He smiled “Don’t worry Princess I will keep it secret”

“If I feel like you might threaten my uncle’s health Lord Tyrion, I’ll set your tent on fire before we get to Castel Black. It will appear as a tragic accident” She kept on a mask not showing him any emotion. Before she broke into a laugher.

Tyrion laughed hysterically before giving her a stern nod. “See princess embrace it”

Daenerys chuckled as poking the fire “Maybe I will just pretend to do so. I need to learn to keep a straight face when I do”

**Daenerys Targaryen the Wall.**

It had taken them more than another week on the Kingsroad to reach the wall and they still had a few more day until the would arrive at Castle Black.

Snow was everywhere now. Doraeh who had taught her how to make love secretly when they were alone a practice, she had put into use with Jon. Doraeh had commented many times how much she hated the cold, but she loved the snow. The two had a snowball fight and it had surprised her how many of the people with them joined.

Jon, Auraene and even Tyrion happily joined the fight. It became a full-scale battle by the end.

The babe had started to kick, and Jon seemed to enjoy feeling the babe do so.

Her ass hurt but the baby seemed to like riding a horse as if they would be born to ride the babe always as kicked more with on a horse than any other time.

Jon had said they must have a little wolf growing inside her like him which brought her comfort she wanted a dragon but a child who resembled Jon had been in her dreams of late a boy her Prince Daeron.

Jon seemed happy either way boy or a girl, but he hoped the baby got her face and not his. Jon still seemed oblivious to how good looking he was.

She looked up almost falling back admiring the sheer size of the wall “Wow!”

She stumbled off her horse, but Jon steadied her by putting his arm behind her “Easy Dany. It is impressive I have seen it from a distance but never up this close”

“Your ancestor built that!” She asked still awestruck by the size and with of the wall.

“Aye but only the foundations were built by Bran the Builder” Jon laughed “The rest was built on top of it over the last eight thousand years kind of like Winterfell he only built the first keep, not the whole castle” she looked at him and nodded.

“It is an amazing sight. Soon I will fulfil my dream of pissing off the wall” She laughed, and Jon shook his head smiling.

“What! that was not a joke” Tyrion announced to them.

Daenerys smirked tilting her head “It is still funny”

“Such a crewed woman you are Daenerys you should be offended by my comment like most ladies of Westeros” he faked offence.

Daenerys scoffed “I’m not a Lady, my lord I’m a princess” Then she continued forward on her horse leaving them behind.

“And quite a princess she is,” Tyrion said smirking at Jon who only laughed.

**Jon Castel Black.**

It did not take much for Benjen to get them into the keep. Almost everyone's attention was on Daenerys a few men made their way to her kneeling to her one of them spoke “Your Grace. I am Ser Alistar Throne and I have always been loyal”

Daenerys smiled gently and motioned them to stand. Throne stood giving Jon a dirty look before another man came through the crowd.

“First Ranger Benjen welcome back did you bring us some new brothers?” The grey-haired man with a white bear pommel with red eyes on his sword said.

Jon laughed “Unless you want to fight my wife over me that will not be happening. She may be small but she is all fire”

Daenerys cleared her throat “Yes as a newlywed wife, I would be most upset to lose my husband so soon”

The men smiled nodding “Lord commander Mormont, I would like you to meet my nephew Jon of house Stark the Lord of Dragonstone and his wife Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen Lady of Dragonstone” Mormont gave them both a nod “They are here to meet the old dragon”

Mormont nodded “Ah yes the Maester Aemon I will have your people set up to stay a few days. Brother Benjen please show them to Maester Aemon will you?” Benjen nodded motioning them to follow.

**Dany Castel Black.**

Benjen leads them to the library of Castel Black. Many of the men of the watch staring at her as they did. Jon kept her close with one hand around her and the other on her stomach. She carried one of the eggs in a sack the black egg.

Once at the library Benjen enter before them and they followed. Aemon or the old man she assumed was him. He sat by the fire but turned to their presence and smiled.

“Ah, brother Benjen welcome back to Castel Black” he greeted.

Benjen knelt to the old man. “Aemon it is good to see you I bring news.”

Aemon nodded smiling “Tell me of my niece, what was she like. What were her colourings, her personality is she happy with your nephew?”

Benjen laughed while smiling at the old dragon’s eagerness. “Princess Daenerys is a true Targaryen in every way Aemon. She has silver-gold hair and amethyst eyes and was as beautiful as they all say she is” She noticed the eagerness on Aemon’s face for more information.

“As for her personality and if she is happy well, you can ask her that yourself” Benjen looked at her giving her a nod.

“Hello, uncle we have travelled a long way to meet you?” She revealed. The old dragon turned to her in shock and wonder.

Aemon stood up “Oh my!” Aemon slowly made his way to her “I was not expecting you to come to me”

“I will give you three some privacy” Benjen said before leaving them.

She put out her hands once she was close enough. “How could we not. I and my husband have so many questions for you”

He turned to Jon “You must be Jon Stark. I will admit I was a little mad when I learnt of the reasons for your union but Benjen confirmed to me that you would treat my niece like a true queen. It is nice to meet you Jon Stark”

He shook his head “I’m sorry Maester Aemon but you have the wrong man, my name is Aemon Targaryen, my birth father Prince Rhaegar Targaryen wished to name me after you”

Aemon pauses for a moment pale eyes darting around before they focus back on him. “We should probably sit down to discuss this further then” Daenerys led him over to a seat at one of the library tables sitting beside him not releasing his hands. “So young Aemon how about catch old Aemon up to speed on your story then”

Jon nodded and he told him everything he knew.

“I see Rhaegar had said his wife was pregnant but I thought he meant Elia as he had not revealed that they had annulled their marriage and he had wed Lady Lyanna it is quite a shock” Aemon said scratching his cheek.

“Rhaegar, in his journal he mentioned he wrote to you regularly what did you write about,” Daenerys asked as Jon was never good at asking the right questions.

“Prophesy and stories of beyond the wall mostly. I warned my nephew not to dwell on prophecy so much it would be the end of him, but he was certain he needed a child of ice and fire to complete the three heads of the dragon” Aemon informed.

“Do you think that was the reason why he pursued my mother? Why he wanted a child of Stark and Targaryen origin?” She could hear the disappointment in Jon’s voice.

“Possibly but his last letter most only mentions about how excited he was to be a father again and how much he loved his lady wife. I found it strange as he had never spoken about Elia like it before. maybe he was not expecting to fall in love with your mother” Aemon’s still had a smile on his face.

“His action still seems strange to me. He had a wife and two children, yet he forsook his duty to them for prophecy and love and the realm bleed for it thousands died for it” Jon ran his hands through his hair. Rhaegar was a man he could never understand.

Aemon nodded "But what is honour compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms . . . or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory and our great tragedy.” Aemon put his hand on Jon’s “My great-nephew, Love is the death of duty"

Jon took his word in and looked to her and sighed “Maybe you are right”

“You say you will take the throne once the usurper is gone that you are biding your time and building your strength yes?” Aemon asked him.

“Yes,” Jon answered.

“Allow me to give you one important piece of counsel," the old man had said, "the same counsel I once gave my brother when we parted for the last time. He was three-and-thirty when the Great Council chose him to mount the Iron Throne. A man grew with sons of his own, yet in some ways still a boy. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. _Kill the boy within you,_ I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. _It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born."_

The old dragon felt Jon's face. "You are half the age that Egg was, and your own burden is crueller one, I fear. You will have little joy of your command, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, young Aemon. Winter is coming. Kill the boy and let the man be born.”

Daenerys could not help but smile at his words.

Aemon continued “I do not relish what is on your shoulders the weight. Our House once thrived now we are but a handful. We have not a crown or a throne even our Ancestral swords are scattered across the world. And the dragon most of all we lost our dragons and without them, we are not special” she noticed the anger in his voice about the dragons.

“About that, I have been dreaming about a dragon but before we get to that we have a couple of things to show you” Jon motioned her to show Aemon the egg.

Daenerys moved the egg to Aemon’s hands, and she could swear she saw tears in his eyes. “I have not felt one of these in my hands since long before the tragedy of Summerhall” he felt around the egg wear did you find it?”

She smiled “When Jon rescued me from my brother, he found a chest with three eggs, one Jade and bronze, one cream and gold and this one black and red”

Aemon smiled caressing the egg “Like the black dread himself” He gave it back to her “Some advice you two unless you are certain of how to do it do not try to hatch them, less you befall the same fate as my brother and most of our family at the time”

“I won't our babe will not grow up without us,” she said confidently.

She moved Aemon’s hand to her stomach as the babe began to kick. “Yes, Princess that is what matters most our Houses future”

**Jon Castel Black.**

After Dany and Aemon were done with their touching moment Jon removed his sword “Do you know what this sword is Aemon?” Then Jon put it on the table.

Aemon felt it lifting it. “No, but it is Valyrian Steel I can tell by how light it is for its size”

“Aye, it is. I got it when I rescued Dany from her brother” Daenerys laughed and nudged him. “I had to change the guard and the pommel as someone might have recognized it, but it is Blackfyre or at least I believe it is. The Guard and pommel matched the description and sketches of Aegon’s blade” Jon revealed.

Daenerys turned to him quickly “Oh, thanks for telling me that you found Blackfyre Jon....”

He sighed “Shit! I’m sorry Dany everything had been so hectic that I forgot”

She huffed “Of course you did, my love”

“Well then in that case since you two are here and Jon already has Blackfyre, I have something for you my niece” Aemon made his way to where he slept and pulled something from atop his draws wrapped in a black cloth. “Bryden Rivers or Bloodraven as he was known. He gifted me this to watch over. He said one day two of our relatives would come here, a young man with dark brown hair and a princess with silver hair and I was to return it to them” He unwrapped the cloth revealing a sword with a ruby was in the guard and it had a flame-shaped pommel.

‘It can’t be…’ Jon thought.

“Princess Daenerys may I gift to you Darksister the ancestral sword of House Targaryen Darksister” Aemon reveal as he passed it to her she looked it over.

“It is beautiful Maester Aemon… I shall cherish it even if I never wield it” She smiled looking the sword over some more.

Aemon nodded before turning his attention to Jon “Now Nephew tell me of this dream you mentioned” Aemon enquired.

Jon nodded letting out a big sigh “In my dream, I am on a cold rocky land, as I climb the summit the ground around me has been scorched with shadow fire, I look down and see people feasting on…. well, other people.

I hear a voice; it does not sound human it says “Find me… _Your blood runs with Ice and Fire, Child of Old Valyria and the Kings of Winter”_ I see the beast's wings flapping it is coal black and its eyes are green like emeralds.

_It says that we were meant for each other that the dragon had never chosen a rider “I rejected all as I was only meant for you” it said to me._

Then the dragon it mentions having a vision of me when dragons roamed Dragonstone. _“I saw you when my own kind still few the skies of your island. In my dreams as you see me now. We were meant for each other just as my father was meant for the Conqueror, I was meant for you”_ It said I think it implied that it was the black dread’s child as if it was it hatched from one of his clutches or something” Jon revealed.

“I see did the dragon give a name to its identity Jon?” Aemon asked rubbing his chin.

Jon shook his head “No said it never had a name only a title”

“And what was its title nephew?” Aemon asked.

“The Cannibal”

Aemon looked shocked “The black beast of Dragonstone! And it hints to being on Skegos or another island of cannibals?” Jon nodded “Dragon dreams are not unheard of for our family. Our family only survived the doom because a daughter of our house saw it over a hundred years before and we moved to Dragonstone”

“What should I do Aemon?” He asked Daenerys looking at him sympathetically.

“Go to Skegos and see. If there is no dragon there well maybe it was the wrong place. But what if your dreams are right and you find the black beast nephew. Think of what you could do for our house with such a Dragon he would be as large or larger than the Black dread by now. Yes, you have some egg’s but even if you managed to hatch them the dragons will take years to grow large enough to be the unstoppable force they once were” Aemon smiled.

“And if the dream is nothing?” He asked.

Aemon shrugged “Then you will have wasted your time nothing more. You may have chosen to be called Aemon but remember what I told you about my little brother what I told him?” Jon nodded “Kill the boy Jon and Let the man be born”

‘Kill the boy…’

The three continued to converse through the night.

**Ayra Stark Kingsroad.**

Everything had gone to shit. ‘fuck Joffrey, I hope he dies’ How could Sansa want to marry a horrible cunt like him. Nymeria would die for biting him and she knew it and she had to save her. But the wolf would not leave her side no matter how hard she tried.

“Leave girl please….” She held a rock in her hand ready to throw it at the wolf pup.

As she swung her hand to throw the rock, her hand was caught by another. “Lady Arya. That is not nice you could hurt her”

“They will kill her if she does not leave!” she screamed back.

“Lord Stark your brother sent us to watch over you lot. I can help you and your wolf. I saw everything my lady I’ll keep her safe for you”

“How?” She calmed down relaxing a little.

“I’ll take her to Dragonstone where she will be safe for now” She did not know what to think then he said special words “Remember my lady, don’t tell Sansa” Then he winked.

Jon had sent him, and she knew it she backed away a little. Then nodded.

“You will see her again my lady” The man nodded as he gently put a rope around the pup’s neck. “We will be taking Lady as well the queen will want your sister's wolf in her place” She only nodded before turning and running back tears in her eyes.

She wanted to kill the prince.

**Ned Stark the Kingsroad.**

Jon was right Joffrey was a monster. He was furious with Robert agreeing with the queen to have Sansa’s wolf in Arya wolfs place.

The hound made a joke about cutting down the butcher’s boy as if the boy’s life were worthless.

Any uncertainty he had about helping Jon take the throne was gone now. They had removed one Mad King to get a worthless King and he would be succeeded by another mad dog. Fuck Joffrey, fuck the Lannister’s and Fuck Roberts wishes.

Once he arrived at where Lady was being kept, he noticed she was gone. ‘did someone cut her loose?’ there was a note.

_If you are reading this something happened with the mad dog. My men have taken care of it._

_Remember Lord Stark the lone wolf dies but the pack survives._

_A.T_

There was also writing on the back.

_Lord Stark, I saw everything your wild little wolf pup was not lying, and your daughter Lady Sansa saw everything._

_A friend._

‘Jon…” Jon’s men had Lady most likely Nymeria as well.

He let out a deep sigh thankful at his interference. But he was uncertain of the Queen and Robert’s reaction, but he did not care.

He made his way back to the King and Queen. “Where is the wolfs pelt Stark!” the Queen demanded.

He shrugged “When I got there, she was long gone, my queen”

She stepped forward “My son deserves justice!”

Ned stepped forward “So did the butcher's boy but he was gutted without so much as a trial by one of your dogs, like father like daughter it seems”

“How dare you, I am the Queen!” she shouted.

“ENOUGH! the both of you what’s done is done!” Robert looked at them both.

Ned turned around. “Sansa come with me Now!” Then he left with his daughter following him.

“Father?” Sansa weakly asked with a quiet voice.

“QUIET Sansa! I cannot even look at you right now” His daughter flinched but continued to follow.

“I did not see what happened” She whispered.

“That is not the information I have received. You lied to everyone and Lady and Nymiria’s fates are on you. I will not blame you for the boy he would have died anyway the Queen would have see to that” he still did not look back.

“What will happen to my betrothal to Joffrey?” she whimpered.

But he did not answer his daughter.

‘Joffrey will never be King, and you will never be his Queen, you don’t deserve to be Queen’

He never believed his daughter would betray her own blood for a crown.

**Bran Winterfell.**

_He will see Dany in tears covered in blood,_

_Why? Why was Daenerys crying? Why was she covered in blood who blood was it?_

_Daenerys walked forward walking into flames and men on a pyre screamed for mercy and forgiveness. The flames grew large and some small animals flew out of the flames._

_He heard the cries of the small creatures in the sky they did not sound like birds. There was six of them flapping their wings and scratching like they were calling for their mother_

_A large black beast flew over them it’s roar deafening to hear. It spat flames of shadow fire turning thousands to ash and dust._

_He turned to watch the beast as it flew over a wall of ice._

_“House Lannister sends its regards” he heard spinning around to watch as a man with the head of a white wolf is stabbed by lions seven times the last in the heart._

_The white wolf falls to the ground and whispers “Ghost” as the snow turns red with his blood._

_Then his body is placed on a pyre and a woman in a silver vale lights it._

_The flames turn red as they reach the sky._

_The white wolf steps out of the flames holding a glowing sword armoured in black ice the swords Ruby pommel throbs with light and the blade glows red with heat._

_He hears a large rumbling sound as the wall tumbles down._

_“Winter is coming the dead come with it” he hears._

_After the mist clears the grass is green he sees a small boy running with two small girls the Boy has dark brown hair with Inigo eyes and the younger girl look the same one with the brown hair of the boy and amethyst eyes and the other with silver hair and grey eyes they run and play through a field of grass_

_He sees the white wolf and a silver-haired woman in the distance waiting for the children to return to them they call their names, but he cannot hear them._

_“Soon you will fly winged wolf but first you must become me” hear hears as a three-eyed crow lands on his shoulder._

_“But first you must wake up”_

His eyes open and Summer is staring at him and the end of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think?
> 
> Next chapter: Ned arrives in the capital and meets with the conspirators.
> 
> Jon and Dany Remain Castel black before heading to Eastwatch.
> 
> Jon travels to Skegos.


	3. A warge and a Black Beast on Skegos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon at Castel Black.  
> Ned's first meeting with the conspirators.  
> Jon goes to Skegos.

**Jon Castel black.**

Training with murderers and rapists that was what he was doing his wife, Tyrion and Mormont watching on.

He had already knocked one on his ass and likely broke his nose.

‘I really should be going easy on them. But they will not learn from anything if I don’t’

“Lord Stark here grew up in a castle spiting down on people like you. Then he finished growing up at the capital training in the red keep with the best swordsmen in Westeros. Tell me pyp do you think Ned Starks Bastard bleeds?” This Ser Alistair Thorne really hated him. He was a Targaryen loyalist. Who had joined the watch rather than serve the enemy he could respect that?

One by one he took them down with ease completely embarrassing them until none stood before him.

“Well Lord Stark you are the least useless man here. Congratulations”

But he hated Jon with a passion. Jon guessed it was more than just an issue with his father but the fact that he had taken Daenerys as a bride.

He was putting the training swords away along with three recruits. “You broke my nose!”

Jon turned around “Aye, I might have gotten carried away” He laughed “Sorry it happens”

The fat one behind him when to grab him only for Jon to headbutt him making him stumble back.

One recruit grabbed a Knife. “I should gut you!” The recruit Grenn shouted.

Jon grabbed a training sword “Will it be worth it in the end?” Jon readied his sword “I’ll beat the three of you down your Lord Commander Lord commander will kill the three of you for attacking a visitor under gust rights and in the end, I’ll still be married with a keep, a babe on the way and have forgotten your names by the time we leave or…”

“Or what?” Spat the other recruit Pyp he had recalled him being called.

“Next time, I can actually teach you lot how to fucking swing a sword. Much better the Ser Alistair does. He seems more interested in just having you beat each other and inflicted pain than teaching you how to wield a blade” Grenn put his knife away.

“You two are weak. It does not matter the moment that silver-haired cunt is alone I’ll fucking test out the cunt for my self bet she feels really nice inside” Rast threatened.

Jon closed his eyes and took a breath Pyp and Grenn stepped back. Jon punched Rast in the face multiple times before he whistled. Ghost came in baring his teeth “If you ever threaten my wife again my dire wolf Ghost here will rip your little pecker off like the trash you are understood!”

Ghost put his jaw around his neck but did not bite Rast nodded and Jon released him. Jon waled away then looked back noticing Rast had left a little puddle of himself on the ground.

“You handled that rather well Jon” Tyrion laughed “Here I thought I would have to save you from your own arrogance”

“Aye, when training with them I went a bit hard. I forget sometimes how good, I have had it. I should have gone a little easier on them, but I cannot turn back time I am afraid” Jon explained getting a nod from Tyrion. “Did you learn why they are here?”

“I did some of them have some very interesting stories to tell” Tyrion revealed as they left heading to speak about it.

“The state of the watch is Disappointing, to say the least, Lord commander Mormont, this order used to be a place of honour but now…. Well, it has fallen on hard times it seems.” Giving his honest opinion of the Order was hard as he respected his uncles work so much.

“We need more men, but no one really cares about the order anymore” Mormont revealed. “Repots of the wildlings moving in mass and fleeing and a good ranger who was never afraid of wildlings driven mad claiming he saw the walkers”

“How many winters have you seen lord Tyrion?” Aemon asked.

“Eight no nine” He replied.

“All of the brief?” Aemon continued with his enquiry.

“They say the winter of my birth was three years long Maester Aemon” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“This summer has lasted nine…. But reports from the citadel say the days grow shorter. Starks are always right eventually. Winter is coming. This one will be long and dark things will come with it” Tyrion seemed amused by the conversation as everyone just listened. Dany to the old dragons’ words to heart.

Mormont spoke “We have been capturing wildling more each month, they are fleeing something. the ones who flee say they have seen the white walkers”

“Yes, and the fishermen of Lannisport say they have seen mermaids” Tyrion joked.

Mormont disregarded his comment and continued “One of our own rangers saw he saw the white walkers kill his companions. Saw it right up to the point Ned Stark took his head”

Jon nodded “I was their Lord Commander. Right up until the end he apologized to being a coward. He was not afraid to die”

“The night watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lies beyond, and it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men. There are less than a thousand of us now. We cannot man the other castles along the wall, we cannot properly petrol the wilderness. We have barely enough resources to keep our lads armed and fed” Aemon informed them.

“Your sister and your father sit beside the king they have his ear tell them we need help” Mormont pleaded. Benjen looking at Jon.

“When winter does come god’s help us all when we are not ready” Aemon proclaimed with fire.

“I don’t know the truth of these white walkers if they are real or not but I will speak with my sister about sending more men once I head back South Lord Commander, you have my word” Tyrion promised then taking a sip of wine.

“I’ll Speak with my father once I head back south as well Lord commander. He is the Hand of the King now, so he has a direct line to the King though Jon Arryn could rarely get him to listen” Jon looked at his uncle Benjen.

**Daenerys Targaryen Castel Black.**

“What do you think about all Maester Aemon was speaking of Dany?”

She sighed dressing herself ready for bed. “I think the wall was built to keep something out and not wildlings as they are just people Jon. If there was no wall, they would likely be part of the North anyway”

Jon removed his boots. “So, you believe in white walkers then?”

She shrugged “Maybe.... In eight thousand years will people believe dragons were real or will they be considered a story of old?”

Jon nodded “Maybe but dragons left us bones as proof”

“When you take the throne will you help them?” she asked.

Jon laughed “I’ll send them some Lannister’s for fun support Dany”

She smirked at him. “Good they need help even if there are no white walkers” she kissed him getting into bed he laid next to her “Did he piss off the wall”

Jon nodded “Aye, he leaves tomorrow we will be he a few more days then head to East Watch.

“I look forward to Seeking Skegos?” She said cuddling into him.

“You will be staying on the ship Dany” He replied.

She pulled back from him “what, why?”

“Skegos is more dangerous that this place Dany. The people are no better than wildlings they get a look at you and there may not be enough of us there to protect you” she was still upset at the thought of staying on a ship.

“So, what I am to wait on the ship while you look for your dragon? That is not fair Jon!” She sat up.

Jon nodded “I took a big enough risk brining you to here Dany I’ll be dammed if I will risk you both on Skegos”

She huffed and rolled over facing away from him he let out a sigh “Dany you need to think with your head I know you are smart…. No more than smart enough to know this Dany. Your life is not just you own any more think about our child, and you know you cannot risk it we cannot risk it”

She remained quiet for a while “Fine!”

Jon huffed and laid back down huffing again “I know your angry with me over this Dany just don’t steal the blankets overnight in this place even I feel the cold here”

She could not help but laugh at his comment, but she kept it as quiet as she could.

**Jon Stark Castel Black.**

Daenerys was still upset with him over him going to Skegos and her being stuck on the ship but she still spoke with him at least it was difficult considering he was readying them to leave for Eastwatch the next day.

Daenerys had spoken with another recruit Samwell he was a coward, but he admitted it happily. She wanted to bring him with them as he was too gentle and sweet for the watch. He even cried when Ghost had approached him until the wolf started licking him that was how they knew Samwell was a good person.

“This Samwell does not belong here Jon we could take him with us?”

“I have spoken to Mormont and he will assign him to work with Aemon for the time being but he will not take the black” Daenerys looked at Jon shocked “What do you think I will let Aemon rot here for the rest of his life. No, once we take the capital, I will send Castel Black a replacement Maester, have just the Maester for the job and I will bring both Aemon and Samwell up south”

Jon grabbed Dany’s hands “You do not leave a mind like that at the end of the world when It could be put to use up south” She relaxed Nodding to his decision.

**Daenerys Targaryen.**

Jon would not wake up no matter what she did how hard she shook him. Finally, at her wit's end, she broke down.

Benjen opened the door to their room “Daenerys what is it what’s wrong?”

“It’s Jon he won’t wake up he just stares at the ceiling with his white eyes, he is breath but nothing I do works!” She leant back over him.

Benjen made his way over as Samwell and Aemon came in. “What his wrong child?”

“Jon won’t wake up” She sniffled whipping her tears from her eyes as Aemon held her. “His eyes are open but he does not respond”

Ben let out a deep breath “Bloody hells I have seen this before beyond the wall, some wildlings can do this”

“Do what?” Same asked looking Jon over.

“Skin changer they meld their mind with an animal see through their eyes. The Starks of old were said to have such abilities” Benjen answered.

‘Skin changer?’

If Jon was a skin-changer and he could meld his mind with an animal, where was he? Where was Jon’s mind?

“The wolf where is Jon’s wolf?” Aemon asked.

“He went out earlier to hunt. He normally comes back before dawn” Daenerys revealed.

“Jon is likely inside Ghost right now in a way he is hunting with him” Benjen revealed.

“That is incredible,” Samwell said amazed by this information.

“Bloodraven used to be able to do it as well with the Castles Crows” Aemon announced.

Benjen put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. “Jon will be back in his own body by dawn. This is nothing to be afraid of Princess”

“Why did he not tell me he could do this?” She asked holding Jon’s hand.

Benjen sighed “He probably does not know he is doing it. Skin changes must learn to do it at will, but it starts off like this when they are sleeping, they slip into the mind of an animal they have a strong bond with. Jon’s bond with Ghost must be strong for this to happen”

Aemon nodded “Very strong. They call skin changers who bond with a wolf or dire wolf Wargs. Bonding with wolves can only be done if they have been together since the wolf was young. Ghost must see Jon as a member of his pack”

Aemon hugged her and kissed her head “Jon will be fine child, though he may be confused when he wakes and see you upset but try to get some sleep ok?” She nodded and they all left her.

‘Jon may be confused? what about me!’

She lay beside her husband her breath hitching as watched him until she drifted back off to sleep.

**Jon Stark Castel Black.**

“Lord Stark a word please” Ser Allister tapped his shoulder getting his attention “In privet would be best”

He nodded and Thorne lead him to an empty room “What can I do for you, Ser Allister?”

“I know who you are… Who you really are your Grace” Jon felt his heart stop for a second “You have nothing to fear Lord Stark I am loyal to House Targaryen and will be to my dying day just like I will serve the watch until my last breath”

Jon nodded “and what are your thoughts?”

Thorne balled his hand up “You need to destroy the Lannisters when the time comes if you don’t they will come back to bite your ass the moment you let your guard down”

“Tyrion seems like a good man,” Jon said.

Thorne shook his head “Don’t be naive if he had to he would choose to kill you and your wife if it meant protecting his family”

Truthfully Jon agreed with him. “Your right Ser Allister and I know you are. You do not need to worry I will not stop until Tywin Lannister is dead. I know there will be no peace between us” Jon sighed “In the game of thrones you win, or you die, and it was a Lannister who taught me that when he ordered my siblings and their mother murdered”

Jon laughed “I’ll be sending you some Lannister’s to whip into shape when I am done maybe go easier on the new recruits and hold it in for them”

He smiled a little “I wish you and your wife luck in your wars to come, your grace”

Jon nodded “You to Ser Allister” then he left, and Jon left to find his wife.

**Daenerys Targaryen Eastwatch.**

It only took them a week and a half to reach Eastwatch stopping at the Castles along the wall. Aemon was right the watch need help as most were ruins even Eastwatch was a ruin and it was meant to be a port from the watch.

Jon said he meant what he said that he would help them when he took the throne if he had to, he would send all the Lannister forces if it meant peace.

Daenerys she likes the Idea laughing about the prospect but then who would protect the Westerlands if all the fighters were gone? Jon shrugged and said they would find away.

She was happy once they were on their ship again while it was colder at Eastwatch it meant they were closer to heading back to Dragonstone back to home.

**Ned Stark Kings Landing.**

The first council meeting was awful Ned now understood why Vary, Stannis, Jon Arryn and others were working to put Jon on the throne.

Robert was not a bad man, but he was not a good king. Aerys for all his madness was at least competent when it came to running the kingdoms, he had left the coffers full but under Roberts rule he in only just over 17 years had drained them dry and plunged the kingdoms into dept.

It was all about the different councils’ members Aerys had a great council. Robert had a council that was more interested in serving themselves over the Kingdoms for the most part.

Now all that was left in the room was Ned, Stannis, the Spider and Ser Barristan.

“You see it don’t you Lord Stark why we need him on the throne” The Spider finally bringing up the conversation they were all waiting for.

Ned sighed “I do Robert is not a bad man an improvement on Aery to be sure but…”

“He is more interested in filling his vices, instead of running the kingdoms. Jon would rule with what I believe would be the right firmness and rule justice. The Kings guard is filled with men who would gut a young boy on the run for being attack by a mad dog some of them would prefer to beat little girls than help the people” Varys tapped the table.

Stannis spoke “Jon has everything we need in a King. He if dutiful and just but not weak if need be, he would put down his enemies like a mad dog. His wife may be a little shy and meek, but we can work with that more than my good sister”

Ned laughed “Daenerys she was shy and meek, but she was coming out of her shell last I spoke, and they have an heir on the way already”

Varys tilted his head “Yes, that is only a good thing them having an heir means the lords will find them more attractive a stable with a future better secured than Joffrey once the truth is out about the queen’s bastards more Lord should flock to them. Jon would also never allow his own blood to turn out like Joffrey. We need a name for the people to rally behind Lord Stark”

Ned nodded “We have one Rhaegar wanted to name him for the Maester of Castel Black which is why Jon and Daenerys went there in the first place to meet him”

Barristan smiled “Rhaegar wrote Maester Aemon often from when he was a boy”

Varys closed his eyes “King Aemon Targaryen first of his name. Yes, it has a nice sound to it” then he got up “Well gentlemen let the games begin” Varys smiled as he gave them a nod and left.

**Dany the seas near Skegos.**

The sea around Skegos was rough the boat swaying side to side. “So is it your island Jon?” she asked walking to his side.

“It feels familiar so I think so Dany” Jon replied surveying the landscape.

“You were swearing last night husband after reading your mother dairy what did you find?” she gripped his arm leaning her head on him.

“Lord Baelish was Hoster Tully’s ward before the rebellion had a thing for my mother for Catelyn and fought my Uncle Brandon for her hand he lost and did not take it well Dany. My mother claims she left three notes one for Brandon, my father Ned and Robert telling them her plans” He revealed.

Daenerys sighed “With the way the Rebellion started he obviously did not give the notes to them”

Jon nodded still looking at the sea as their ankers were released “Likely Littlefinger has always been a slimy snake nut I will kill him for this one but only after I take the Throne”

“You are not sailing any closer?” Jon shook his head to her question “Why?”

“Too many rocks in the seas could get us shipwrecked so we will row close in the rafts” He answered.

“She turned Jon’s face to hers, Jon, I want you to be careful ok? Find what you need to and get off the Island no unnecessary risks we need you” She squeezed his arm “Please?”

He smiled and rubbed her lip then kissed her “I will do what we came here to do. Then we leave. I promise” He kissed her again “I love you ok?”

She smiled and nodded “I love you too”

Then he left her side but turned “Until I return the ship is yours Lady Stark” she smirked as he spun around and helped to ready the rafts”

**Jon on Skegos.**

The rowing to the beach was long after they left two men would stay behind in the rafts and row back to the ship so that the locals had no way to Dany.

The hike up the summing was a difficult one the suspected it would take them two days for the fifty men to get up. Ghost was happy to be on dry land again.

It did the winds were a little harsh and cold he knew he was in the place he dreamt about. He recognized more and more of his surroundings.

Once they reached the summit, they found what they were looking for.

He was massive maybe a little larger than he saw in his dreams. His men walked around exploring as well.

“Jon look!” Aurane pointed to behind one of Cannibals wings the bones and a skull of a dragon less than half his size but still massive.

Jon touched the skull rubbing it.

“Who do you think it is?” Aurane inquired.

He shook his head “I don’t know very few dragons survived the dance and only two I know of disappeared never to be seen again The Cannibal and Sheepstealer maybe this is Sheepstealer”

Jon lent his head on the dragon skull closing his eyes. ‘one day I will come back to place you with the rest of the dragon skulls. I promise’

The large dragon was not the only dragon that had died on the island he must have counted at least five skulls from dead hatchlings that likely never stood a chance. He let out a lager sigh. “everyone takes a look around collect all the bones of the hatchlings you find we will take them back with us” he ordered.

His men nodded starting their search.

He approached Cannibal and pressed his hand on the Dragons mouth. He was cold to touch and the scales felt like stone he moved his hand over one of the massive teeth. “Ouch… fuck!” his hand started bleeding as his blood went into the beasts’ mouth.

Blood covered his hand and he walked in front of the beast touching just below its nostril leaving a bloodied handprint and feeling for its breath….

‘nothing’

The cannibal was dead…. He was too late it was a waste of time.

He cursed under his breath.

Ghost is whimpering it was the first time Jon had heard a sound from him, but it was more in his head like the day he found the dire wolf. Ghost lead him under the Dragons wings it was like a cave.

Once he got to the edge, he notices something glistening like gems he picked the first up.

‘Dragon eggs… Another three… maybe we did not waste our time after all….’

Once he was back outside he looked at them in the daylight the eggs were just like the ones he gifted Daenerys but different colours one was white and blue, the next was red and silver and the last was copper in colour.

Aurane walked over to him and looked at the eggs “Well not a complete waste of time then so maybe the Cannibal was a girl in the end” Jon nodded agreeing.

Jon sighed “Aye, at least we got something from the trip” Jon put the eggs in a sack. “Once we are done here, we will have a break for an hour and start making our way back down I would rather we were off this island as soon as possible”

Aurane nodded “I’ll tell the men”

Jon walked back to Cannibal and touched the dragon’s snout “I’m sorry girl, if you had lived, I would have named you Lyrax for my birth mother Lyanna” then he left the dragon side.

**Jon back on the boat.**

It had only taken them half the time to get down the summit that it took to get up it once back on the boat Jon took the bones and the eggs to his cabin on the ship.

“Judging by your face you wasted your time” Daenerys stood at the door toothier cabin looking disappointed like he was.

“Yes and no, Dany” He motioned her over showing her the bones “We found the bones of these hatchlings and one large dragon that might have been Sheepstealer one of the dragons tamed by the Dragonseed during the dance Sheepstealer later disappeared with its rider never seen again”

“The bones were not cannibals?” She asked grabbing one of the hatchlings skull skulls observing it sadly.

“No, because we found the Cannibal and she is dead Dany but it must have been recent as she had not even begun to rot yet but she had no breath and was a cold as ice to touch” he sat down grabbing another the other sack.

Knowing Cannibal was dead he felt like he had missed out on part of himself. Like he would be forever incomplete.

“She? I thought the Cannibal was male, the books say so” She informed him of her knowledge.

Jon shrugged “Some books also say that dragon might be able to change their gender to breed maybe she did that as there were only two and she was the larger and stronger of the two” He opened the bag and she looked into it before looking at him shocked “Not a complete bust Dany we got these”

She let out a deep breath, taking out one of the eggs “Yes, at least you found these”

**Days after Jon’s ship was gone. At the summit of Skegos.**

No winds could be heard on the sound of a gentle breeze thunder could be heard in the distance.

The black beast was silent no more air slowly entered and left her lungs. Ice and fire had warmed blood slowly. Her muscles still felt stiff and her skin dry she was awake she bellowed in relief letting hot air out of her mouth.

Finally, she smelt him his blood on her snout he had come to her and though she knew he was long gone for now she would find her way to him.

She was awake and finally, her emeralds opened to see the world again.

‘I have awakened, and we will return’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day.
> 
> Some dialogue was taken from the show this chapter mostly the Tyrion, Aemon and Mormont's stuff when they talk about the state of the watch.
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> From Driftmark to Dragonstone.
> 
> Dragons meet another Dragon.


	4. The Wolf and the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this update was a little slow but I have been reading the first book so it was for a good cause.
> 
> Jon and Dany arrive on Driftmark to meet an old relative.

**The Black Beast.**

The taste of liquid iron flowed down her throat. She had not devoured humans in so long, but they still tasted the same. She had hit settlement after settlement on the Island she had slept on.

She needs her strength so she can go to him. When she woke her children were gone. He had taken her eggs, but she knew they were safe with him. Her eggs were not all that he had taken. He had taken the bones of her siblings likely thinking they were her hatchlings.

She gave off a mighty roar before gripping the skull on her mate in her claws.

‘He wanted to return for your skull, but I will take you home with me’

Finally, she took to the skies leaving the island of her birth to head to the island she once called home.

**Jon Stark Driftmark.**

He had never been to Driftmark. He had seen many times as he sailed passed it to get to Kinglanding. Driftmark was home to the House Velarion, home to one of his houses oldest and most loyal supporters. His visit was long overdue.

Daenerys made her way on deck to his side. “I am told we sailed passed Dragonstone why?”

“One of Lord Monfords ships stopped us giving me a message, Lord Monford has invited us to Driftmark. His message said that he had someone for us to meet that will help our cause love” He grabbed her hand gently kissing it then rubbing he belly as he pulled her into him. “How are you two feeling today? The seas have not been kind to the two of you these last two weeks”

She leant into him as he wrapped his arms around her rocking her as she took in a deep breath. “The calm waters have helped a lot, my love”

As they approached the dock, he noticed sun-kissed men every one of them were all holding spears and shields it confused him. He had never seen men dressed like it any were except in Essos at the manses where he met his wife.

“Who are they, Jon?” Daenerys enquired.

“I don’t know but they remind me of the men that guarded the manse where you and you brother stayed. I think they are called Unsullied they are slave-soldiers” Jon leant in and whispered into her ear. “Get below deck for now love while I speak with Lord Monford” she nodded and made her way back below deck following his request.

**Rhaella Driftmark.**

“Is that him your grace? Your Grandson?” Missandei asked standing next to her.

She observed the young man from a distance while keeping her hood over her head to hide her presence. “I believe so my dear” He favoured the Starks from what she could see. He had a lot of Rhaegar in him as well but his Targaryen looks were more subtle features that were hidden behind his Stark colouring his nose, brow, mouth, jaw shape and his build were all Rhaegar the rest him must have taken after Lyanna Stark.

“He is comely my queen,” Missandei said smiling.

She gave a single nod. “He is yes. I do not see my daughter with him however so she must be below deck” She grabbed Missandei’s and turned around and headed back inside she would meet them soon.

**Daenerys Driftmark.**

Jon returned below deck. He was brooding which meant something went wrong. “What is it, my love?”

Jon huffed “I just got a raven there was an incident with Cersei bastard Joffrey”

She swiftly made her way over to Jon “Are Ned, Arya and Sansa ok?”

Jon gave a single nod “Aye all are unharmed but….” Jon took a deep breath. “A young boy named Mika was killed for doing nothing simply because Joffrey accused him of such” Jon let out a deep breath. “Nymeria bit Joffrey while protecting Arya who tried to defend the boy”

Daenerys took a step back “And Nymeria?”

He put his hands on her shoulders “The queen demanded Nymeria’s pelt however she was gone so she demanded Lady’s instead, and Robert agreed to it”

“But Lady did nothing wrong, Jon!” She felt enraged at the thought of Lady dying, the wolf was the gentlest of the pups.

“It does not matter to that bitch Dany! However, Nymeria and Lady are fine Dany, my men have taken hold of both the pups and they are on their way to Dragonstone, they are most likely already there by now” Jon’s revelation made her relax.

“Sansa apparently betrayed Arya to protect her betrothal to Joffrey. So, going forward she cannot be trusted” Jon ran his hand through his hair “I blame my mother for this. She has filled Sansa’s head with stories of knights and princes of the south when truth be told the people of the south just cunts for the most part”

Daenerys sighed. “Well, at least now we know Sansa cannot be trusted with the truth. What of the men on Driftmark these Unsullied?”

Jon nodded “Lord Monford says they belong to the person he wishes for us to meet. He did not say who she was”

She titled her head to Jon “She?” Daenerys asked.

“Yes, the ally Monford wishes for us to meet is a woman apparently” Jon answered.

**Daenerys Driftmark.**

It felt good to be back on land. Her legs felt like they were wobbling every were, but Jon steadied her. Ghost now much larger than before stood next to her but the wolf seemed happy to be on solid ground again as well.

Jon and she were both led into the keep away from the eyes of the people. The Lord of the Castel approached them kneeling to them.

“My queen” the lord of Driftmark proclaimed as he greeted her kissing her hand. It felt a little strange to her being called queen she had only been called Princess or Dany these last few months but now she was being called Queen.

“Rise my lord” She motioned him to stand. For now, it is best to just call me princess, I think. We never know who you might hare us speak my lord”

Lord Monford gave her a single nod as he stood back up “Of course”

“Lord Monford, I believe you have someone for us to meet?” Jon asked.

Monford nodded “Yes follow me your graces. The spider introduced me to our guest while you in the North” Monford looked back to her. “She had been searching for the Queen…. I mean Princess and her brother since not long after the princess’s birth”

Daenerys swallowed “Why?”

“You will understand once you meet her my queen…. Princess” Monford continued forward. “The spider had found her about a year and a half ago but kept her from finding the princess and her brother until he could unite and tie the two of you together as husband and wife. Once you two had wed he brought her here”

Monford opens the door and led them into a dining hall and at the other end were five people three were Unsullied men and two women. One of the women was younger than her but a beautiful and Sunkissed. The other was much older than her. Her heir matched her own as did her eyes. She was dressed in black and red the colours of their house.

She felt a feeling of familiarity with her but did not know why. The woman seemed happy but sad at the same time. She had been through a lot and lived a harsh life.

Monford motioned to the older woman “My King, My Queen may I introduce you to Her grace The Queen mother Rhaella Targaryen”

She felt herself stop breathing.

‘how is this possible?’

“Muna….” was all that came out of her mouth.

Jon had to steady her as she almost fell to the ground and passed out.

She had never felt so happy, angry, sad and hurt at the same time. her mother had been alive all this time.

“Dany breath before you pass out,” Jon said snapping her back to reality as she began to take in air again. Judging by the expression on his face he had been unaware of her survival as well.

Jon led her over to the main table and sat her down near them.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

Her little girl was a woman grown now and heavy with a child. Her fourth grandchild and her first great-grandchild. Daenerys looked like her though she was a small thing.

Her grandson was a different story favouring his mother, his father’s features being far more subtle, but he was a comely young man.

She could see a range of emotions going through her daughters’ head. Rage, sadness, confusion, and shock. She could not blame Daenerys for these feelings. She had failed her children all three of them.

She had failed Rhaegar but not discouraging his obsession with prophecy enough. Viserys she had coddled too much and not let him see who his father was, she had also putt too much responsibility on his shoulders at such a young age.

But she had failed Daenerys the most. She was not there for her at all. She had no right to call her daughter. She had missed everything in her life. Her first words, her first footsteps all the way up to her wedding.

She cursed Aerys for his actions that set the war going that had led to this.

Her daughter’s eyes were glossy with tears as if she would break down in tears at any moment.

**Dany Driftmark.**

Sadness was all she could see in her mother’s eyes. They had gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Her mother took a deep breath and went to speak.

“Where have you been all this time!” she spat a little shocked by her own tone. She should be happy, but she could barely think straight with the whirlwind of emotions going through her.

“Dany….” Jon said trying to calm her down.

“No! I was told she died Jon. Yet here you are. Where were you while Viserys and I were chased by assassins barely surviving on the streets of Essos?” Tears started flowing. “Where were you when he started beating me and abusing me?” her lips quivered. “Where were you when he began to plot to sell me you a Dothraki Khal?”

Finally, she broke down as she collapses into Jon who cuddled her rocking while comforting her.

Her mother had tears streaming down her cheeks. The Sunkissed girl seemed to disapprove of her outburst and went to speak but her mother stopped her and shook her head.

“Your feelings are not misplaced Daenerys, I failed you and your brother. I failed all of my children” Rhaella took another deep breath. “I almost did not survive your birth, but you and your brother could not stay on Dragonstone and risk being captured.

Once I was taken from the Island to Essos, I was still bedridden for months and When I could finally start searching for you two you were long gone. For the next ten years, I searched all over Essos for you and your brother and every time I got close you were gone”

Her mother wiped the tears from her eyes “Then About four years ago I realized even if I found you both I could not protect you, so I went to Astapore. For years before the rebellion I had been taking funds from the crown's coffers and had been putting the wealth aside, Ser William knew how to access that wealth to help you and your brother. But once he died that wealth was lost to you both.

I used that wealth to purchase fifteen hundred unsullied, five hundred true unsullied and one thousand uncut boys’ in training all so I could protect you when I found you both. I never stopped looking until the Spider approached me and told me he had found you and would reunite us when the time was right.” Her mother revealed.

He mothers lip quivered “I understand you might hate me for abandoning you and Viserys….”

“I don’t hate you, mother…. I just…” She turned to Jon cuddling into him. “Jon, I need to go lay down. I need to think. I need to rest” Daenerys pleaded as Jon nodded helping her up.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jon said to her mother as he led her out of the room, Monford leading them to where they would stay the night.

She took one last look at her mother who was crying as the Sunkissed woman hugging her comporting her.

**Rhaella Driftmark.**

Daenerys was sleeping and Ghost with her. He headed back to speak with Lord Monford and his grandmother.

When he got back to the dining hall Aurane was speaking with his grandmother, but they stopped once they noticed his presence. Aurane spoke first. “How is Daenerys Jon?”

Jon walked over and sat with them relaxing into a chair “Asleep all this took a lot out of her. It would have been better to let me know so I could prepare her better in her condition she does not need the added shock and stress”

“I don’t know why I thought she would be astatic to see me. I should have tempered my expectations” Rhaella put her head in her hands.

The Sunkissed woman rubbed his grandmothers back. “I thought she would be happy to see her mother her reaction is strange to me”

“Emotions are funny that way. It is more shock she had accepted her mothers’ demise long ago. However, she also blamed likely herself for it she said Viserys did” He noticed Rhaella’s heartbreak at his revelation. “Learning she is alive I am sure she feels joy and happiness, but everything she has been through it likely feels like it was for nothing”

Rhaella balled her fist “I am going to descale her brother”

Jon sighed “Her reaction in a way reminds me of when I learnt who my parents really were. I blamed myself for what happened to my siblings and their mother, for what happened to Dany and her brother. I avoided her for days because of the guilt, while I tried to figure out how to tell her the truth”

He laughed. “She did not care about it, seemed happy even knowing I was heir to the Iron throne, but she saw I was not happy about it. I hate the idea of being King, but I will do it for her, for them. She needs time grandmother time to process everything”

“You have anger and resentment towards your parents?” Rhaella asked leaning in to listen.

Jon nodded. “I don’t fault them for falling in love. I can’t picture my life without Daenerys anymore. It is how they went about it that angers me so much but not everything is their fault” Jon took a drink of wine. “They left a note telling everyone what was happening, but it never made it to my Uncle Brandon. He was a fool doing what he did, and it cost both his and my grandfather’s lives”

Jon lent back relaxing “How many people died in the rebellion because my mother could not love Robert Baratheon back? How many people would be alive today if she had not run from her duty?”

Rhaella looked at him sadly.

“But as old man Aemon said Love is the death of duty and in the end, she chose love” Jon sighed “These days I would too”

“You love my daughter?” Rhaella asked smiling.

“When we first wed no., I cared for her and felt for her, everything she had been through. Her presence made me feel lighter and calm these last few months with her have changed my feeling and they have grown into love”

Rhaella relaxed. “Good she deserves happiness after what she has been through”

Jon nodded. “Aye, she dose. These last few months with me and the Starks have shown what she can have, I think. My mother Lady Catelyn Stark took her under her wing and my brothers and sisters or cousins really, they adore her. I think it is the first time she has seen what a family really is”

“You think of Ned Starks children as siblings?” Rhaella inquired more.

“Ned and Catelyn Stark have always been a mother and father to me and the same is said for their children they will always be my parents and siblings to me” Jon answered.

“I have not been told who will follow you in your goal to take the throne?” Rhaella inquired taking a sip of wine.

“So far The North” she nodded understanding the Norths choice to follow him. “Stannis has no desire to be King and he will pledge the Stormlands however I think Renly will try to take the throne for himself”

“Most of House Targaryen’s loyal houses from the crownlands will follow the moment they learn of Jon” Monford injected.

Jon nodded “Jon Arryn had promised the Vales support but I will need to learn more once I see the spider next I don’t trust his wife” Jon signed “I expect that Dorne will stay neutral as will the Reach but some Houses may choose to follow”

Rhaella nodded “I am uncertain of how House Martell will react, but I don’t care about Doran after he plotted with my son to sell my daughter to a Khal. Olenna Tyrell will not risk her house for ours. After all, her son did not risk the reaches forces for you father for Rhaegar”

“That will be one of my biggest things going forward. The North is loyal to House Stark more so than any other kingdom to their great house in Westeros. I want to do that for our house create that level of loyalty” Jon revealed.

Rhaella seemed curious “How?”

He shrugged. “Not sure yet but the house that shows their loyalty when the time comes will be the first to be rewarded” Jon cleared his throat. “House Lannister, on the other hand, they will be reduced to ash if I have to and they will be the first I make an example of”

“Tywin Lannister must die!” Rhaella proclaimed not holding back her hatred.

Jon nodded “Yes he must. Him the Mountain and Ser Armory Lorch will all die, His grandson Joffrey must die as well”

“Why?” the Sunkissed woman asked.

“Joffrey is already walking the path of Aerys and Maegor the cruel keeping him alive is to much of a risk so he must die” Jon answered swiftly and clearly. Jon swirled his cup “Our House’s words are first and blood I will use House Lannister to make the seven Kingdoms remember that. Just like I will teach any who are disloyal to fear my true name”

Rhaella waited for his name.

“Aemon Targaryen, Rhaegar wanted to name me for the old dragon at the wall” Jon revealed.

**Dany on the ship to Dragonstone.**

She had kept herself cooped up for the rest of the day. Now they were now back on the ship headed home to Dragonstone. Her mother was going to travel on a different ship, but her husband insisted she travels to Dragonstone with them on their ship.

Jon was right however she could not avoid her mother forever, so she had decided to send for her to speak with her finally. What had happened all these years was not her fault.

“Daenerys…” Her mother let her presence be known and she spun around to face giving her a gentle smile.

“Thank you for coming mother” She took a deep breath. “I am sorry for yesterday it was just so much to take in at once”

Her mother shook her head. “No, it is fine you have no reason to apologies dear. I should have better prepared myself for you being upset after everything you have been through”

Daenerys made her way over to the chest with the dragon eggs opening it and picking up the black one then passing it to her. “Do you know what this is, mother?”

Rhaella smiled caressing the egg. “How could I not dear. I have not seen one of these since Summerhall” she looked in the direction of the chest counting them “How did you come across six eggs?”

Daenerys smiled “Jon found three in the manse in Pentos and gave them to me on our wedding night as a gift. The other three were found on Skegos Jon’s dreams lead him to them they are the eggs of The Cannibal and Sheepstealer he believes”

“How does he know the mother was The Cannibal?” Rhaella inquired looking the other eggs over.

“In his dreams the dragon spoke to him and called herself The Cannibal. Jon found her corpse and she had not even begun to rot yet. I have been dreaming about a dragon that matches that egg I think I may hatch it one day” Daenerys smiled as she placed the egg back in the chest.

Rhaella grabbed her hands “You must not try to hatch them, dear, I could not take it if we had another incident like Summerhall”

Daenerys shook her head “I have no intention of making my child motherless or letting them grow up motherless”

Her mother’s eyes when glossy with tears and her lip began to tremble as she fell to her knees. “Muna I am sorry I did not mean anything by it”

Rhaella shook her head as tears flowed. “But you right you are a woman grown and not my little girl anymore. You don’t need me”

Daenerys cupped her mothers face as her own tears began to flow. “That is not true” Rhaella looked at her shocked. “I have no idea what I am doing. Soon I will be Queen and Jon he wants me to be there by his side ruling with him and not just hanging off his arm. Soon I will be a mother and while Lady Stark has done what she could in the four months I was at Winterfell I am still terrified.

Daenerys pulled her up and over to her bed. “If anything, Muna I need you now more than ever. Lady Stark told me that no matter how big they get Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon will always be her little ones. I will always be your little girl”

Daenerys grabbed her hand placing it over the babe who kicked making her mother smile “This child will always be my little one. My little Prince Daeron or Princess Rhaella”

Her mother looked up at her shocked “You chose to name you daughter after me?”

Daenerys nodded smiling “I have always thought highly of you and what I had learnt about you in my time in Westeros only made me prouder of being your daughter. I will admit I was upset to learn you were alive this whole time. I was angry when I saw you with the Sunkissed girl the way you looked at her was the same Lady Stark looks at her children like a mother. I was scared you would not see me as your little girl anymore”

“I love Missandei Like a daughter Daenerys I will not lie. I purchased her with the Unsullied and freed her. She was only a girl often at the time” Rhaella pulled her into a hug “I will always love you as my little girl but a mother has room in her heart for all her children even if they are not of her blood”

Daenerys nodded cuddling into her resting her head on her mother’s shoulder “Seeing Lady Stark with Jon made me understand that”

“Your husband seems wise beyond his years the name Aemon suits him” Rhaella proclaimed with pride.

Daenerys nodded. “Jon also does not see in black and white he sees the shades of grey. Jon will do what must be done but Ned would not when it come to our enemy’s he would show mercey because it is honourable but Jon believes honour has no place in war especially in a war against House Lannister”

Daenerys smiled “I have no doubt he will spear the likes of Tommen and Marcella maybe Tyrion, but the rest will be punished”

**Jon on the ship to Dragonstone.**

“My King where is her grace Rhaella?” Missandei asked smiling.

Jon looked up at her. “I think she is with Daenerys. My wife had asked to finally speak with her. I think it would be best to let them talk it out”

“What do you think of her grace being alive?” Missandei sat down across from him.

“I am happy for Dany. I think she will need her mother now more than ever. It will be good for both of us really, to have an older dragon around. Her being here is only a good thing” Jon answered.

Missandei gave him a gentle smile approving of his answer. “What are your plans for the Unsullied?” She asked.

Jon scratched his chin “Well for now they will protect my wife, child and her mother. Once I take the capital, they will guard it with the white cloaks and of course, they will continue to protect Dany, our babe, and my family. I will not repeat what happened to my siblings and their mother”

Missandei nodded. “What about when war comes?”

“They will continue to gourd the capital while I use the forces of Westeros to destroy our enemies. I want men loyal to my family protecting them they Unsullied are loyal and will not betray my grandmother or my wife, so I want them protecting what matters most” Jon elaborated.

**Jon Dragonstone.**

He let out a large breath as he took in the sights and smells of Dragonstone it was good to be back. He watched as Rhaella touched the ground of the castle. It must have felt good to be home after all these years.

Only half of the Unsullied would join them the rest would stay on Dragonstone until after he took the capital then they would all be brought to Kings Landing to bolster the men protecting it.

Ghost quickly took off sniffing the ground only for his tail to begin to wag as his two sisters entered the throne room greeting their brother before greeting him. Lady then quickly made her way to Daenerys while Nymeria and Ghost ran around the throne room.

Home is where they were for now until the time was right. He looked back as his wife smiled as she spoke to her mother and Missandei introducing them to Lady who seemed al but happy to get the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns that Catelyn has taken Tyrion hostage and prepares to head to the capital fro the fallout.
> 
> an important ally arrives on Dragonstone.


	5. Creatures in the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons and wolves on Dragonstone.  
> An ally arrives on the Island.

**Rhaella Dragonstone.**

When the storm first began to approach Dragonstone, she had noticed her daughter become uneasy. Rhealla did not expect to be watching her daughter jump every time there was a loud clap of thunder, it was a strange sight to see. She feared the storm. “Daenerys sweetheart what’s wrong? I would not expect someone with the name Stormborn to fear a little thunder”

Daenerys focused on her. “When Viserys and I were on the streets of Essos. We were starving and one day an elderly homeless man helped us by teaching us to steal for survival. Viserys would distract them while I would steal when they were not looking.

He helped us survive for a moon or so. One day there was a bad storm, and a kind old man and woman offered the two of us shelter for the night. The homeless man encouraged us to take the offer even if he could not join so we did” She noticed tears form in Daenerys eyes.

She took a deep breath. “Once morning came there was a lot of damage in the city when we found the kind old man he was resting and….” Daenerys wiped away one of her tears. “He was not resting he had died in the storm. Even Viserys mourned his loss. Even in death, the old man smiled. Ever since then, Storms make me remember that day”

Daenerys let out a deep breath, she sat next to her hugging her daughter. “I wish I could have been there for you both my dear” She kissed her daughter’s cheek.

Daenerys nodded. “Me to…. But what matters is you are here now Muna”

She cuddled her daughter tighter. “I will not be going anywhere anytime soon sweetheart”

**Jon Dragonstone.**

Getting his grandmothers help around the keep helped a lot it made it easier for him to begin preparation and concentrate on taking the capital. Daenerys was doing what she could to help him prepare but her stamina was not what it was their babe seemed to be taking a lot out of her of late.

The master of Dragonstone said it was not uncommon for a babe to sap its mother of stamina and Daenerys and the babe were both perfectly healthy. He did caution them both to wait a year or two before having any more babes after this one was born, something they planned on anyway.

Truth be told they had not planned on having this babe yet, it was just the fact that no one told them a way to prevent Dany from getting pregnant and they were too busy being tangled around each other to care or think about the possibility.

With them planning to take the throne it was important they had an heir as quickly as possible anyway to make the lords see them as more stable rulers than Cersei and her brood. The babe was a happy accident and one they both welcomed.

The storm had raged on all day. Jon knew Dany hated storms, she had told him as such so he headed to their room to check on her and head to bed.

Once he got there he found Dany and her mother asleep in the bed along with Ghost and Nymiria on each side of the floor and Lady at the end of the bed.

Jon huffed and looked at Ghost. “Well, boy guess I’m sleeping elsewhere tonight hey?” Ghost looked up at him. “How about we head to Visenya’s room then? it is untaken anyway” Ghost stood up and followed him as he headed to bed himself.

**Daenerys Dragonstone.**

She woke up to find her mother in their bed, two of the dire wolves on the floor and Ghost missing. She remembered them both cuddling in bed but that was all. She had asked her mother about what her father had put her through, but she brushed it off saying it no longer mattered as he was long gone, and they were free of him.

She shot up “Oh, shit! where did Jon sleep?”

Her mother sat up rubbing her eyes. “Sorry dear I only wished to lay with you for a while I did not expect to fall asleep let alone sleep the night” her mother stretched and yawned.

Missandei and Doreah entered the room to help her prepare for the day. Missandei stopped noticing her mother “Oh so that is why his grace slept in Visenya’s room”

Rhaella got out of bed carefully stepping around Nymeria who did not move for her. “Poor lad he should have just woke me up” Lady jumped on the bed taking her spot.

“Jon is to nice to wake you Muna” She replied getting up herself and lighting the candles around the dragon eggs.

Her mother smiled at her daughter. “Trying to warm them up so they will hatch without burning the place down dear?”

Daenerys laughed “It’s better than just having them sit there. Besides, I like the way the fire makes their colours shine”

Rhaella gasped and took notice of the harp in her wardrobe. “Where did you find this dear? This was….” She picked the harp up looking it over.

“Howland Reed held onto it along with a lot of other possessions left behind in the Tower of Joy. Ned returned them to us after he told Jon the truth. I don’t know why we even hid it once we got here habit maybe” After Daenerys confirmation Rhaella placed it on the table smiling at her.

“Your father had this harp custom made for you brother before he became what he did. It was one of the few time’s he cared for my input on something” She noticed the sad expression on her face. “He was always proud of Rhaegars skill with a harp and his voice at least before the madness”

“What was Rhaegar like Grandmother?” They all noticed Jon standing in the doorway.

“Rhaegar was the perfect prince and perfect heir, to be honest, had he won we would like be living in a new golden age with him as King. You too are a lot alike in many ways but kind and just good with a blade but care for the people” Rhaella revealed.

“Visereys says Rhaegar was good at killing people,” Daenerys said.

Getting a disappointed expression from her mother. Rhaella shook her head “Rhaegar never like killing. He knew it was necessary, but he hated it. He loved singing and many loved to watch him sing” Rhaella spoke proudly.

“He likely would have had a difficult time after the war having to sons born from different mothers,” Jon said.

Rhaella shrugged. “As long as you were raised to love each other it would not have been an issue and succession would have been simple”

“Oh?” Daenerys asked.

“Aegon was the heir so he likely would have been wed to a lord paramount’s daughter. No offence to Jon but a second son never make for a good alliance” She said getting a nod from Jon. “Your marriage would like have been kept more likely in the family buy wedding you to either Rhaenys or Daenerys”

Jon’s face winced in displeasure “Could never see myself being with my own sister that way”

Rhaella laughed. “You would have been raised differently as one of us, but Daenerys would have been the more likely option anyway then one of your children would have married one of Aegon’s joining the bloodlines most likely a daughter to his heir”

Jon nodded accepting her explanation. “Jon if you wish to know more of Rhaegar ask Ser Barristan he would follow Rhaegar on his mission in the streets of Kingslanding”

“Not a bad idea but I might wait until We take the capital would not want too much attention drawn to me over me speaking to him about Rhaegar” Jon grabbed some clean clothing “I’ll leave you, ladies, to it” Then Jon left the room.

“He never seems to sit still does he?” Missandei asked.

“Lord Stark is always busy but always kind” Doreah revealed.

“I think he is disappointed that the Cannibal was dead when he found her” Daenerys explained. “He says it felt like he had lost a part of himself”

Rhaella sat on the bed again petting Lady who soaked up the attention. “Has he still been having the dreams?”

Daenerys shrugged “If he has been Jon has not spoken of it”

Missandei finished getting clothing out for Daenerys “He always has such a sad aura about him”

Rhaella laughed “He gets it from his birth father. Rhaegar was a solemn one from when he was a boy to his last days. For Rhaegar it was his fathers antics later in his life for Jon it is…”

Daenerys cut in “The wait of the seven Kingdoms Jon does not want to be King, but he knows he needs to be king or we are fucked”

Rhaella nodded “A sad way to live” She looked at Daenerys “Lucky he has you. He always has a smile on his face around you dear”

Daenerys smiled “We give each other what they need. We make each other happy”

The last few months had been pure bliss and If this was her life now going forward she knew Jon and herself would be happy but she also knew there would be hardships ahead of them.

**Jon Dragonstone.**

One blissful month that was all they would get it seems before everything when to shit. His mother had taken Tyrion prisoner for a crime that did not make sense at all. he had shown his wife the raven and she was just as confused by it.

She was right it did not make sense at all. Not only was Tyrion way smarter than this he was also not that type of man anyway.

“I just don’t see Tyrion being capable of Sending an assassin after an innocent child Jon” his wife stood by the hearth warming herself by the fire.

“I don’t think he did either Dany. How could my mother be so foolish? No moron would give an assassin a Valyrian Steel dagger? Tyrion can more than afford to pay for one. However, sending an assassin after a crippled boy is not Tyrion’s style in the first place. Cersei maybe but not Tyrion. He may be a Lannister, but he is not his sister or father” He slammed his fist on the table.

“Now she has taken Tyrion to the Vale for judgment. Lysa is unstable and might execute him for no fucking reason” Daenerys began rubbing his shoulders. “I need to head to the capital before my father does something and fucks everything up”

Daenerys stopped and walked and sat next to him with a disapproving look on her face. “Jon the babe could be here any time in the next moon you are needed here!” She put her hand on his arm “Please stay with us until you are called to the capital”

He let out a deep sigh and looked at his wife whose eye pleaded with him. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Very well my love. But the moment there is trouble….”

She smiled “I’ll kick your ass on to the boat for you”

“How are thing between you and your mother?” He asked as he massaged her shoulders.

“They are fine, Muna she is….” Her eyes closed as she let out a quiet moan.

“A little overbearing?” Daenerys nodded smiling. “She is trying to make up for lost time. But she has gotten the castle running smoothly Dany”

Daenerys relaxed into him. “She has. Our babe has been sapping me of all my energy of late. She has made up for my own lack of energy” Daenerys sighed in disappointed in herself. “After he is born Jon, I think we need to take a break from having more children for a year or two spacing them out over the years as your mother did with your siblings”

Jon nodded warping his arms around her. “Aye sounds like a good idea Dany. I would much rather stabilize the Kingdoms before we have more babes anyway”

**Jon Dragonstone.**

What the hell was going on in the capital first his mother takes Tyrion and the West calls to arms over it. Now the Kingslayer and his father’s men had attacked his own father wounding him. Yet Robert dose nothing. He really is a hopeless King, a King who bows to his wife’s Family.

He made his way through the hallways making his way to find his grandmother. Daenerys was resting and he did not wish to wake her.

“Grandmother!” Jon said announcing his presence.

She spun swiftly. “Well you have bad news to share, don’t you. I can tell you are making the same face Rhaegar would make when he was annoyed” She noticed his brood even harder at the thought and she laughed. “So, what is the news you have to share Jon?”

“Ned Stark was attacked by Jaime Lannister they killed all of my father’s men. He was wounded yet Robert does not demand Jaime return to the capital to face judgment it seems the leash on Robert’s neck it a tight one” Jon looked over some of the treats being prepared in the kitchen.

“I might need to make my move soon before Robert dies something, I wished to avoid the longer he lived the more time we had to prepare and make alliances,” He noticed his grandmother had looked away and popped one of the treats in his mouth quickly.

He chewed quickly and swallowed. “I need to know you will have your best men protecting yourself and Dany. I will also look at sending my sisters Arya and Sansa to Dragonstone while I make my move” Jon revealed.

Rhaella nodded “My Unsullied commander Blue Gnat and the boys he chose to take under his wing Red Rat and Greyworm will be on her I promise you Jon” she cleared her throat “The treats are for after supper Jon.

He nodded “I will leave first thing tomorrow. I would rather stay until the babe is born but everything is going to shit” Rhaella nodded understanding his predicament.

“You best tell Daenerys, before you go Jon” Rhaella smirked knowing her daughter would not be happy.

**Daenerys Dragonstone.**

“I’m sorry Dany” Jon apologized again.

She was angry even if she understood why he needs to leave. “I won’t lie Jon. I am angry but not with you but your mother setting everything in motion early. Ned needs you it seems. You are a King Jon and duty calls. I get that but I still don’t want you to go” she kissed him “I want you to be here” she moved his hand over her womb. “For his birth”

He kissed her again. “Trust me Dany I would much rather be here for it”

“Just promise me one thing Jon that you will win” She waited for her husband’s answer.

“I won’t lose Dany. I know the risk of playing the game of thrones”

She sighed “That does not bring me much comfort my love”

“I have a good idea what will bring you comfort” Jon retorted slyly.

She smirked back at her husband. “Oh? Do show me what would bring me, comfort husband”

Jon gave her a nod as he wrapped his arms around her “As you command Dany”

**Jon Dragonstone.**

Something had woken him, but he was not sure just yet. Daenerys was asleep. He was hot and covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

‘I need to get some air’

He made his way outside the keep to the cliffs carrying a torch. He let out a deep sigh. He did not wish to leave yet but he had no choice. He was lost in his thought until he heard a thump, then another thump, then another. It appeared out of the shadows but made its presence know with a growling sound.

The beast’s green eyes looked at him. They both recognized each other from their shared dream.

‘You were dead…’

The beast made a purring sound. She was breathing heavily as if her travels had taken a lot out of her. She was not a full-strength or maybe she was just out of shape from her long deep sleep.

He stepped forward with his hand out the beast did not growl, or anything only moved her snout forward.

“Lyrax, you surprise me I thought you were dead” The beast bellowed at him as his hand touched her snout her green eyes still focused on him blinking.

“Your eggs are safe with me” She purred as he rubbed her snout. The Cannibal lived and she felt like she was his. The moment she was ready he would use her to end the upcoming war with House Lannister.

“Together you and I will be unstoppable Lyrax. I named you for my birth mother she was said to be fierce and strong like you. I hope you approve” The dragon pulled back roaring loudly into the night spreading her black wings and breathing black and green flames into the sky above him”

“Shhhhh…...” He tried to quiet down the dragon. Not wanting to wake the whole island.

**Daenerys Dragonstone.**

Whatever the loud noise was it woke the whole castle the dire wolf pups all three were hiding from whatever it was. She dressed as quickly as she could and headed outside the sun slowly creeping over the horizon lighting her way.

Her mother and Missandei were up as well rushing with her. Once they got outside the castle everyone stopped in their tracks staring at the massive beast in all its majestic form.

‘fuck!’

She had never been so amazed and terrified at the same time. It was the dragon Jon had described coal-black and green eyes it stood as large as the castle.

Then she looked at the ground near the beast, her husband was standing there rubbing its snout.

Then she remembered what she read Rhaegar’s journal ‘The prince that was promised, the song of ice and fire will wake dragons from stone’ Cannibal appeared as stone when Jon found her, and he somehow had awakened her. Was he her brothers promised prince and not Aegon?

Then the beast looked at them before focusing on her for a moment. Finally, disinterested in them the dragon took off to the skies to go rest somewhere else on Dragonstone, leaving a large dragon skull behind her mates’ skull returned to its home.

She walked up to her husband “How… You said she was dead”

Jon was still looking in the dragon Direction “If I had an answer Dany, I would give it to you love” He looked at her still taken back by the dragon’s presence. “She is still not at full strength and needs time to recover. We need to make sure no word of her existence gets to the capital” Jon smiled “She is our victory Dany”

Daenerys nodded “She is…. Or our destruction”

Jon nodded.

**Jon**

Being led by one of the few men left out of his father’s men to his injured father. He was angry at everyone pulling him away from his wife who could give birth anytime soon.

Ned was in bed when he enters the room both Robert and Cersei turned to face him.

Cerise scowls at him “What are you doing here?”

Jon rolled his eyes “Let me see, I came because maybe your arrogant prick of a brother attacked my father and killed his men!”

“Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel and attacked my brother from my accounts” Cersei smirked.

Jon laughed “You think you're funny, but I have many eyewitnesses that say otherwise Cersei perhaps we should have a trial so I can call them forth”

“Your father ordered my brothers arrest!” She spat.

“My father was in his right to arrest Tyrion. If he sent the assassin after my brother and now your brother has committed treason by attacking my father the hand of the king and he should be punished as House Lannister is a servant of the crown not above the Kings justice”

Robert stood between them “I’m in debt to her father Jon”

“So what Robert you are still the fucking King! Yet you seem to bow to Tywin Lannister the real King apparently” Robert scowled at him, but he did not back down.

“How dare you after everything we have done for you!” Cersei yelled, “It would not surprise me if you were plotting a rebellion to put you little whore on the throne!”

He laughed hysterically “You have never done anything for me, Cersei, only your husband has!” He stood closer to her and she stepped back a little. “Never question my loyalty to Robert as it is unending, but it is only to Robert as when I look at your children, I only see you and none of him”

Then he turned to Robert “And you are just as much to blame, for to long you have given your wife’s family and their dogs to much favour and freedom to do what they like. It is no wonder Joffrey is such a monster. When you die it is not House Baratheon that will sit the throne, but House Lannister! Joffrey even wares your wife’s colours and not yours. You have doomed us all to live under a tyrant all because you married her and have been a weak king”

“Careful Jon!” Robert got in his face towering over him.

Jon stepped in closer not backing down “Or what? my honesty is one of the things you like. I have never kissed your ass and always gave it to you straight Robert I will not change now!”

“I wonder if you would be so brave if your pregnant wife was here I Be….” Slap! Robert stuck Cersei.

“Don’t you dare threaten his wife and unborn child!” Robert yelled.

“I shall wear this like a badge of honour” Cersei rubbed her cheek.

“You’ll wear it in silence, or you’ll get another!” Robert threatened.

Cersei stormed out quickly.

“I should not have hit her it was not very Kingly” Robert relaxed.

“Robert, I will be loyal to you until the day you die but your wife’s family the moment you die or the moment they make a move against me or my wife I’ll fucking end them, Joffrey too if things have not changed by then” He walked out of the room then he stopped at the door “Father we will speak soon” His father nodded then he left.

**Ned Stark Kings Landing.**

“What the fuck are you and mother doing father?” Jon demanded.

“What is right, Jon” He answered.

“What is right is debatable father. Arresting Tyrion was stupid. Who gives an assassin their own dagger? Who told mother that it was Tyrion’s dagger?” Jon asked sitting down.

“Peter Baelish” He answered.

“I read Lyanna’s dairy father did you know she left a letter revealing her plans with the ward of Hoster Tully with Peter Baelish. A letter uncle Brandon clearly never got. Baelish is a snake who only cares about his own ambition. I also strongly suspect he was behind Jon Arryn’s death and not the Lannister’s” Jon replied.

“Why?”

“I have been around Lady Lysa for years father I have seen the way she looks at the man. The Spider has told me that she is infatuated with him maybe he wanted Jon Arryn out of the way so he could be with her. I suspect he is playing mother and you. He cannot be trusted” Jon revealed.

Ned sighed “I am not good at this game Jon.”

Jon laughed “No the problem is you are too good. When you play the game of thrones father, you win, or you die. You need to know this when we succeed, I will burn Casterly Rock to the ground if I must. I will wipe the Lannister’s from the face of Westeros if that is what it will take. To take the throne you have to be ruthless and honour has no place in this game or in the war to come”

Ned seemed to be taken back by Jon’s attitude “We need to get Arya and Sansa out of here Father for their own safety. As soon as possible”

Ned nodded “I’ll tell the girls to pack their things”

**Jon Kings Landing.**

Hearing Sansa wail on about how she loved Joffrey and was going to have his golden-haired babies made his stomach churn.

“Father, Sansa cannot be trusted. Joffrey has her wrapped around his little finger” Jon cleared his throat. “I will have Sansa and Arya sent to Dragonstone, for now, to keep them safe. It should not raise suspicions as I had promised them that they could see it once they were south.

“I would much rather get them back North Jon” His father protested.

“Well too bad father. Mother has set things in motion and we cannot afford to draw suspicion to us anymore!” Jon motioned to Aurane to follow Sansa. He nodded and left to follow his sister. “We need caution and you sending Arya and Sansa home while you stay will draw the Lannister’s eyes on us”

Jon lent on the table. “You may not know how the game is played father, but I do. Follow my lead and we will win. Follow what you think is right and it will get us all killed”

**Auraene Waters Kings Landing.**

Jon was right his little sister really was obsessed with having a crown so much so she would betray her own family. He followed her in the shadows closely until the girl made her way into the shadow to not be seen by her father men. He grabbed the chloroform-soaked cloth from his pocket and grabbed her.

She struggled furiously until she passed out.

“Tisk, tisk Sansa Stark, what are we going to do with you….” He lifted her into his arms and made his way slowly to one of Jon’s ships with the red wolf in his arms.

End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: More wolves arrive on Dragonstone  
>  Jon learns who fathered Cersei's children and prepares to take the throne.


	6. The Conspiracy strikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wolves arrive on Dragonstone.  
> Jon learns prepares to take the throne.  
> Daenerys gets visitors on Dragonstone.

**Jon.**

_Jon was on Skegos again he turned around to find Lyrax looking down at him._

_“I thought you were dead….” He said._

_The dragon shook her head “I said I went to sleep. Your blood your ice and fire it woke me up. I waited for you and now I have you” the dragon replied._

_“I brought your eggs and your dead babes back with me,” Jon said sadly “it's a shame they did not live”_

_The dragon again shook her head. “The hatchlings were my siblings not my children when we hatched only, I was born alive the rest died from the cold. Only I can take the cold”_

_“Why? What makes you special” Jon asked._

_“I am like you. My Kepa was fire and my Muna was Ice” Suddenly a large black and red dragon landed behind Lyrax breathing its fire into the air. “He was my father Baelerion the black dread your kind called him”_

_Another dragon much larger than the black dread landed behind her it was white and blue it’s skin a little translucent her eyes and ice blue. She spat ice into the air before both dragons turned to ice and ash respectfully “She was my Muna the last of her kind like me she had no name. could you give her one? They met here on Skegos and I was born here I travelled to Dragonstone after my Muna died and stayed on my Kepa's home, but I was always alone there”_

_Jon though on it for a moment “What is the Valyrian word for winter?”_

_“Sonar” Lyrax answered._

_“Then name your mother Sonar. So, you are an ice and fire dragon you can breath both?” He asked._

_“No, I only breathe fire but thanks to my mother, I can stand the cold, I like it even” She answered….._

Jon shot up breathy heavy. Could it be true Lyrax was a child of Ice and fire like him? That was why they could bond and why she bonded with no other.

**Daenerys.**

She greets Sansa and Arya in the Throne room.

Arya was the first to enter the throne room of Dragonstone smiling as she spun around looking at everything. Sansa her bigger sister had a teary pout on her face. There was another man with them Jon had informed her that he was Syrio Forel a master swordfighter from Braavos that Ned Stark had hired to teach Arya to use Needle.

“Sansa, Arya welcome to Dragonstone” She graciously greeted the young girls. Missandei was standing to her right.

Sansa stormed forward. “You, Jon and father are all ruining my life! I am to be Queen and I demand you take me back to Kings Landing now!”

“Oh, shut it, Sansa! Even I can see we were sent here for protection” Arya pushing past her give Daenerys a hug. “It is good to see you Dany”

“I do not care Horseface! My place is by Joffrey! Father and that bastard need to learn their place!” Sansa spat.

Daenerys got up infuriated buy Sansa’s behaviour and gave her a single hard slap. Sansa rubbed her cheek in shock dumbfounded by it. “Don’t you ever call Jon, bastard again Sansa! You will never be the Queen of the seven kingdoms because Joffrey will never be King. Your father and Jon will see to that”

Sansa stepped back in shock. “But Joffrey is the heir to the Iron throne…”

Daenerys laughed. “Joffrey is nothing. Nothing but a bastard born from Cersei and another man. Joffrey, Tommen and Marcella are not Robert Baratheon’s children all three are Cersei’s bastards”

“Lies!” Sansa Replied.

“Believe what you want Sansa…. Jon has given specific instructions. You two will remain here with no contact with anyone from off the island all ravens sent to leave the Island are to be read by the Maester and brought to me for any act of treason” Daenerys ordered.

“We are prisoners here?” Sansa asked shocked.

“No, but as you are acting like a child so you will be treated like one” Daenerys clapped her hands and both Lady and Nymeria came out of the shadows and approached the girls.

Arya dived and threw her arms around her wolf. Sansa broke down as her wolf walked over to her. Before throwing her arms around her cuddling into her wolf. “I suggest you both thank Jon for saving these two when you see him next” Arya looking up at her with her eyes watering but her mouth smiling nodding. Sansa did not but she still nodded as she cuddled into her wolf.

**Jon**

Robert was dying and he was on his way to say his goodbyes to the Stag.

It was a rather sad sight to see really, King Robert Baratheon laid in bed his last hours were apron him now. Robert Baratheon killed by a wild boar.

“Uncle Robert….” He sat down on the chair beside him.

“Jon…. I was wondering when you would come to see me” He had a smile on his face.

“I course I am going to be here” Jon let out a sigh “It is happening too soon for you”

“Ha, I have been drinking and whoring myself into an early grave for years Jon. Not the way I thought I would go but it was bound to happen eventually” Robert chuckled.

Jon laughed. “I would not think so no, Robert Baratheon kill by a boar they will wright horrible songs about it”

Robert laughed again “Yes they will” Robert sighed. “Tell me Jon did I ruin things between us by tying you to the Targaryen girl?”

Jon took a deep breath “No, Daenerys might be the best thing that has happened to me. She will be a good mother” ‘and a great queen’

Robert nodded “I just need to know that”

“I meant it, Robert, what I said about you wife and Joffrey I will not Kneel to them” Robert did not look shocked by Jon’s confirmation.

“I know. I left the Seven Kingdoms in a worse place than I took them in. I am sorry for that Jon. I will be putting your father in charge making him lord protector until my boy is old enough” Robert took a deep breath.

“While it is a good idea Your wife will not give two shits about what you want she has been waiting for this day likely since she wed you but we will see what happens” Jon knew Cersei would never give up her power even when she could never control her rabid dog.

Jon’s reply did not give Robert joy looking at the expression Robert was ready to die he had been ready for years that was why he failed as a king he was dead inside and had been dead since his mother Lyanna died.

“Go Robert be with the ones you love” Jon put his hand on Robert's shoulder getting up to leave. “For what it is worth Robert, I am sorry for what I have to do once you are gone” Robert only gave him a single nod as Jon left his bedside Passing his father as he walked out the door his father giving him a single nod as he went to speak with Robert. Jon let out a deep sigh. For all Roberts issues he was going to miss the man and he was glad the man would die in ignorance of who he really was even if it still hurt him to live the lie.

“Your grace, how will we go about taking the Cersei and her children into custody?” Varys asked sitting down across from him.

“Joffrey will summon father the moment Robert dies. Father, you will give Cersei Roberts will making you Lord protector of the realm” Jon ordered looking at his father.

Ned gave him a nod “I doubt Cersei will care about Roberts will Jon”

Jon shook his head “She won’t most likely she will rip it up. Then you will order the white cloaks to arrest her and Joffrey, to take them into custody”

Stannis cleared his throat “Slynt will not side with us He is in bed with the Lannister’s, Jon”

Jon nodded “Agreed but it does not matter. Slynt is on the chopping block anyway as is Ser Marron as well as most of the current Kingsgaurd, I don’t trust them certainly not with myself let alone my wife and unborn child”

“About that Jon, I know two men who will make good kingsgaurd for you they are in Essos currently, but I can send for them. They were two of the best fighters I even met”

“Send for them. We will need to be swift. I suspect when we strike, we will learn who is friend and foe. I suspect Baelish will move against us not know what we have in store for it” Jon let out a deep beath.

“Will you be joining me in the Throne room Jon, Stannis?” Ned asked.

“No but we will not be far away. The Spider and Barristan will be there, but Cersei will not know they are with us until it is too late. The lone wolf dies” Ned looked at him confused “You will know when to say it that is the signal you will give our men to strike ok?”

Ned Nodded.

Jon turned to Varys “Have you gotten it made Lord Varys?”

The spider gave a single nod “I have your grace”

Jon gave him a nod back. “Good and thank you. After we do this, I suspect Tywin will strike hard and fast. We need to learn who Fathered Cersei’s children and any other crimes she might be involved in Joffrey as well” Jon gave a small laugh. “We only get one chance. Let’s not fuck it up alright” he looked at his father and then to the other conspirators.

They all nodded. “Now we just wait until it is time to strike. Let’s get it done. House Lannister will soon learn that the dragons are not gone. I will remind Tywin of my Houses words what are they?”

Ser Barristan answered “Fire and Blood”

“Aye Winter is coming for House Lannister my Lords and it will come with Fire and Blood” Jon proclaimed firmly. Getting firm nods from everyone in the room.

‘Fire and Blood’

**Daenerys Dragonstone.**

While her water had not broken, she was having contractions making what she was about to do even more difficult. Jon was about to make his move in the capital, and he had given her permission to tell Arya and Sansa the truth on why they are on Dragonstone.

She shifted as both the girls and their wolves came in. She stayed laid on her bed and both girls sat down at the end of the bed. She shifted with the rubbing her belly. “Sansa, Arya thank you for coming”

Her mother came in and sat down on one of the chairs in the rooms. “Who is she?”

“Sansa and Arya Stark, may I introduce you do my mother, Rhaella Targaryen” She announced.

Arya’s mouth dropped and Sansa looked at her shocked “I thought she died birthing you”

“I almost did. Where I have been that is a story for another time. We are here to discuss why you two are here, what is happening in the capital and finally who your brother Jon really is” Rhaella answered.

“You two are here because for years Jon Arryn, the Spider, Stannis Baratheon, your brother Jon have been working to ensure that House Lannister never sits on the Iron throne. They have been working to put the son of Rhaegar Targaryen on the Iron Throne” Daenerys said taking a deep breath once she was finished.

“Rhaegar raped my aunt the North would never follow his” Sansa spat her mother getting annoyed at the red wolfs declaration.

“Lies spoken by a man who could never fathom that Lyanna could not stand him. Your aunt hated Robert Baratheon with a passion and was furious at your father, her brother for suggesting the betrothal to your Grandfather Lord Rickard Stark. I have her dairy right there” She pointed to the blue book on the desk behind them.

“The truth is Lyanna Stark left with my brother Rhaegar of her own will. Then they were wed at the Isle of faces before the old god and the new” Daenerys revelation shocked both the girls.

Sansa huffed “But Rhaegar was already married to Prince Elia Martell”

She shook her head. “Elia and Rhaegar annulled their marriage”

“What does this have to do with my brother…” Arya asked.

“After my brother fell on the Trident your Aunt Lyanna gave birth to a son, Rhaegars son Prince Aemon Targaryen. Your father promised to protect him and claimed him as his own bastard son Jon Snow, your brother” There was a long pause from the girls as Sansa Got up.

“I will not be Queen because of Jon stealing the throne from Joffrey all of you are ruining my life!!!!” She shouted as she stormed out.

“Sansa!” Arya shouted as she went to follow.

Her mother stopped her. “I’ll go speak with the girl as a former Queen who was wed to a cruel king maybe I can get through to her” Daenerys nodded as her mother left.

Arya walked over and looked at Lyanna’s dairy as she sat and watched for a while until she felt something wet between her legs.

‘Did my water just break!’

“Arya, I need you to get the Maester, Missandei or my mother” Daenerys ordered, “I think the babe is coming!”

Arya shot to the door only for Missandei to walk in “We have ships on the horizon, Lannister ships” Missandei announced.

“Fuck!” Daenerys shouted before taking a deep breath “Ok! Mobilize the men and the Unsullied, send a raven to Lord Monford for the rest of our ships to bring the rest of the Unsullied, prepare for a siege” She took a few more breaths leaning back “Arya please find my mother and tell her the Babe is coming and about the ships”

She ran her hands through her hair “Oh and get a raven to Jon telling him…. Everything” both Missandei and Arya bolted to do the tasks given to them.

“Fuck!”

**Rhaella Dragonstone.**

“Lady Sansa, can we talk?” She asked taking a seat next to the red-headed girl. Sansa was sitting on the bed in the room they provided for her.

“About what you grace?” Sansa replied with anger in her voice. “The fact that Jon and your daughter have stolen my queenship from me?”

“One cannot steal what you never had child” Sansa side-eyed her but did not answer or speak. “I was Queen once to a King who was cruel just like Joffrey” she sighed “Would you like to know how you Queenship would go dear? How mine went?”

Sansa looked at her waiting for her to continue.

“It started off fine before he was cruel or mad but over the years, he got worse. It started off with him blaming me for losing child, after child. I had to watch him become paranoid and began to blame everyone and treat everyone as an enemy.,

Joffrey may act king to you for now but it will not last the moment he knows you are his the moment you are wed. you will be his favourite plaything.” Rhaella pulled down some of her dress revealing some light scars.

Sansa’s eye opened wide. “how did you get those?”

“After my husband would burn people alive. He would pay me a visit. It felt like I was being mauled by an animal being with my king. Aerys he did not care. I was his wife and it was my duty to endure himr. I was not a Queen, in the end, I was his slave, his favourite plaything nothing more” She put her arm on Sansa’s shoulder

“It will be the same with you and Joffrey. A beast is still a beast whether they have silver, black, brown or blonde hair. And they become uncontrollable when they have a crown on their head” that was all she could say on the matter.

“It is my dream to be the queen?” Sansa said in a sad voice. “It is all I have ever wanted”

“There are better things than a crown. Family and a home that is all that matters child” Sansa wiped her eyes.

Arya came into the room getting their attention. “The babe is coming, and we have Lannister ships on the horizon”

Rhaella paused. ‘not again…. Our House will not fall again. “Find the Maester Arya I’ll go and get the men ready” Arya nodded.

She turned to Sansa “Go to my daughter she should not be alone at the moment” Sansa gave her a nod she got up and they both left for their tasks.

**Jon Red Keep.**

“He named you Lord Protector of the Realm?” Renly asked approaching them looking to his father.

His father nodded and confirmed “He did”

“Give me an hour and I can have a hundred swords at your command in there to take Joffrey and Cersei into custody” Renly pleaded. Jon had expected that Renly would make a move that Spider had informed him of Renly’s meetings with the flower knight.

His father looked at Renly “And what should I do with a hundred swords?”

“Strike! Tonight, while the castle sleeps. We must get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody. Protector of the realm or no he who holds the King holds the Kingdom.” His father did not respond.

“Every moment you delay give Cersei another moment to prepare. By the time Robert dies, it will be too late for both of us.” Renly looked at Jon and Ned “For all of us”

“What about Stannis?” His father asked.

Saving the seven kingdoms from Cersei and delivering them to Stannis. You two have odd notions about protecting the Realm” Renly was good with his words.

“Stannis is your older brother” Ned had not expected this from Renly, but Jon had the flower knight had been in his ear for a while now.

This is not about the line of succession. That didn’t matter when you rebelled against the Mad King. It shouldn’t matter now” Ned looked at him again letting Jon know he knew Renly would be a problem down the line.

“What’s best for the kingdoms what’s best for the people we rule. We all know what Stannis is, he inspires no love or loyalty. He is not a King I am!” Renly proclaimed.

‘Just like the Spider said’

“Stannis is a commander. He’s led men into war twice. He destroyed the Greyjoy fleet!” Ned argued.

Renly gave a nod “Yes, he’s a good soldier everyone know that so was Robert.” He looked to them both “Tell me something, do you two still think good soldiers make good kings?”

“I will not dishonour Roberts last hours by shedding blood in his halls and dragging children from their beds,” His father said ending his conversation and leaving them both alone.

Renly huffed “Jon certainly you see my point, don’t you?”

Jon signed “I do. but I will not move while Robert still lives” Jon put his hand on Renly’s shoulder. “If I was you, Renly, I would stop listening to your flower knight. You are not the heir to the Iron Throne he is here in the Red Keep and we have been preparing for this moment for years”

Renly span around “Stannis will ruin this realm!”

“Who says I speak of Stannis” Jon replied leaving Renly.

Just before Jon left the room Renly stopped him “Your wife? Do you really think the Lord’s of Westeros will follow a bastard and his foreign whore?”

Jon gave Renly a swift right hook knocking him to the ground. “Next time you speak of her like that will be your last. Daenerys is an important piece of the puzzle, but I do not speak of her. The Lords would be more likely to follow her and me over a wannabe King who prefers the company of his favourite Knight over that of any woman who would be his queen” Then Jon left while Renly’s mouth hung open as he rubbed it.

**Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone.**

The pain was unbearable. Her room was crowded with her mother, Missandei, Sansa, Arya, Dragonstones maester, two midwives and the Dire wolves.

Sansa sat behind her rubbing her back while Arya held one hand tightly and her mother held the other. Shouting of men fighting could be heard from outside the keep.

“You need to push princess,” The maester said in a gentle encouraging voice.

Sweat dripped down from her forehead. She pushed as hard as she could before taking in more deep breaths.

Her mother tries comforting her while a midwife wiped the sweet from her head. “Good sweetheart you are going great”

“I’m going to kill the Lannister’s for all of this. Maybe Catelyn as well for starting shit so early making it so Jon is not here!” She shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Do not get to worked up princess concentrate on the task at hand give us another push” the Maester ordered putting her mind back on delivering the babe.

The door was kicked in at a man with a sword barged in. “Found you dragon cunt!” Sansa screamed

Her mother grabbed Darksister unsheathing the blade as Arya pulled Needle out. “Try it!” Arya shouted confidently.

“Now girls…. I am only here for the dragon whore. Cersei and Joffrey gave me ordered to take the Stark bitches unharmed put the blades away and no one will have to know” the attacked bargained.

“I will not allow you to touch my daughter” her mother proclaimed.

The attacker laughed “Whatever, I’ll gut all of you but the Stark bitches” He charged forward only for his leg to be grabbed by Ghost. He was dragged to the ground where Nymirea attacked his sword arm.

The attacker screamed in pain as Lady grabbed his throat-ripping it open with her teeth.

Her mother threw Darksister back on the table and was quickly back at her side. “We need to hurry more could have gotten inside the keep.

Then they heard Lyrax roar which shook the castle.

Arya looked around “What the fuck was that?”

“Worry about what it was later Arya Daenerys needs us now” Sansa replied, and Arya made her way back to Daenerys side.

Greyworm and Red Rat rushed in “We have killed most of the men who got in they keep and have taken a few prisoners. The Dragon it attacks the enemy ships and the camp they made on the beach. The dragon she fights with us. We have won the battle my queen’s our men are rounding up the surviving enemy fighters” Greyworm announced standing stiff and proudly.

“Soon the unsullied and the King's men will have restored order to the Island, my queen’s” Red informed them standing stiff.

Rhaella sighed “Thank you Greyworm, Red Rat see one of you see to the survivors and please send for someone to remove this body”

She felt herself relax a little knowing that the battle had been won. Then she was overcome with pain again and she let out another scream and Lyrax matched it as it all went black. The last thing she hears was everyone around her shouting her name and Lyrax roared again.

**Ned.**

The white cloaks had taken his men into custody making them drop their weapons Littlefinger held a knife to his throat. “I did warn you not to trust me”

“You right and so did my son” Belish was confused for a moment as Cersei walked down towards him smirking

“Did you really think you could best me on your own Lord Stark?” The arrogance surrounding Cersei made him laugh. Cersei smirk disappeared at Ned’s laughter “Something funny Lord Stark?”

“The wolves of Winterfell are a pack Cersei, and you know the Saying, The Lone wolf dies” And like that the white cloaks turned on the Lannister’s. Cutting down some of the men wearing red and gold.

Joffrey looked confused “What’s going on mother”

Ser marron went to defend Cersei only for Barristan to take him down without killing him. Slynt cowered in the corner as the white cloaks he thought were his men surrounded him. Sandor just stood there not certain of what was going on until the doors open and more men walked in.

Jon stood at the front of them wearing black and red with a three-headed dragon on his right breast. His sword was different the guard now had two dragon heads on each side and the ruby on the pommel. Jon had a smile. “The pack survives especially when three of the members are dragons”

There were still men holding swords “You men have a choice you can continue to fight now and die for Cersei who would never die for you” Jon looked over the room. “Or you can surrender and live you will only get one chance so men make your choice”

“Who are you to take my son’s throne bastard!” Cersei spat.

“Oh, my apologies Cersei, we have never truly been introduced at least not with my true name. I am King, Aemon of House Targaryen, Son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark. I am the hidden dragon” Jon revealed get gasps from the lord’s and ladies in court.

“Lies! Rhaegar, He would never wed that mut, when he could have had me!” Cersei screamed.

Jon smirked as Cersei was grabbed by two the white cloaks. “Stings does it not Cersei? To know that no matter what, you were never anyone’s first choice. The light of the Rock always there but never wanted” Tear began to form in Cersei eyes. Jon looked around the room to the men still holding weapons. “Make your choices my lords”

The men slowly put down their blades even Sandor. Getting a glare from Joffrey “I command you to kill him! I am your King!”

Sandor gazed at Joffrey. “Fuck your House and fuck the King I am not losing my head for you, cunt” Joffrey was speechless at Sandor’s outburst.

“It does not matter Joffrey by now our men should have taken Dragonstone and killed the dragon spawn. What you thought we would wait to slaughter her. Ha, you will be the last dragon” Cersei laughed until Jon walked over and grabbed her cheek roughly.

‘Dany…. Daeron….’

“You best hope your men failed Cersei!” He grabbed her neck “Because if they did not, I will string your bastards up on a pyre and make you watch as they burn alive slowly, then I will keep you alive long enough to watch your house fall and be reduced to ash. You will then be left to rot in the black cells until you are old and grey” Jon released her. Jon’s famous temper finally showing its head. For a second their he could have sworn Jon’s eyes flicked red then green for a moment, but it must have been a trick of the light.

“Take them to the black cells and put Tommen and Marcella on lockdown. Put every Lannister on lockdown or in the cells” Cersei and Joffrey screamed as they were dragged away Jon's men following Jon’s orders.

“Lord Varys!” Jon shouted.

The Spider made his way to him and bowed. “Yes, your grace”

“Get me word of Dragonstone” the spider bow and left quickly to his task. “Aurane!”

“Yes, Snow?” His friend approached.

“Take some of our ships to get me some eyes and men on Dragonstone. Bring my family to me” He ordered. Aurane was one of the few men he truly trusted with such a task.

Aurane nodded “It will be done, my King” then Aurane left with some men to follow Jon’s orders.

Jon gave Baelish a quick look who had an expression of horror. “My mother Lyanna Stark, she left a note with you to give to my uncle Brandon Stark, but he never got it did he?” Jon stepped closer to the frightened man.

“How do you know….” Baelish replied.

“I have Lyanna Stark’s dairy and she mentioned you in it. You will pay for that. For, My uncle Brandon, Grandfather Rickard’s deaths and you will pay for betraying my father today with your life” Jon awaited his reply.

“Please your grace I can explain…” Jon cut him off.

“Take him to the black cells as well” Jon ordered.

Watching Jon taking charge it was like he had been born to do so, all Ned could think was that this was the King he thought Robert would be during the Rebellion.

‘Lyanna if you could see your baby boy now’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Tywin learn of the capital.  
> Robb calls his banners.  
> The new spreads about Jon.  
> Jon gets some confessions.


	7. Call the Banners.

**Jon council chambers.**

Jon and his father were the first two in the council chambers, now they were waiting for the other members. One by one the current members entered in.

Varys sat in his seat and smiled “Ah, a council meeting with the king present. I hope this is a regular occurrence, your grace” Varys joked as Jon sat down.

“I will try to be at most meetings going forward, me not being here in the capital being the exception” Jon replied.

Varys nodded “Good”

“First things first any news from Dragonstone Lord Varys?” Jon was not shy to show his concern.

Varys shook his head. “They sent word of the upcoming attack your grace and….”

Jon lent forward “And?”

“The queen went into labour”

Jon sighed “And I will not be there for the birth of my child” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Lord Monford sent a raven saying he would fairy the rest of the men on Driftmark to Dragonstone to help fight off the attack” Varys revealed. “I have sent word to Dragonstone asking for an update and updating our status here, but I am yet to receive anything back yet. My apologies your grace” Varys bowed.

“It is not your fault Varys. Keep trying” Jon replied getting another bow from Varys. “First things first I will announce the small council going forward.

Jon cleared his throat “My father will remain Hand of the King for now until everything is settled. After which he will return to the North by his choice of course, so we will need to look at a replacement for after he leaves”, they all nodded.

“I am not good at southern politics and Jon would be better served by one who is” His father announced everyone understanding his reasons.

Jon looked to Varys “You will remain in your position Lord Varys.” Vary bowed in appreciation “As will Stannis and Ser Barristan Selmy” both men nodded. “Stannis soon you will leave for the Stormlands to gather your men and tell them what has happened here and everything else”

“Lord Monford is to be appointed the new Master of Laws. I assume no one here has any objections” They all shook their heads and Jon gave a single nod “Good. We will need to look at candidates for the rest of the council members so think on your suggestions and bring them to me”

“You Grace, what of Grand Maester Pycell? What will you do with him?” Barristan asked. It was a reasonable question Pycell had served for years but was loyal to Tywin and his house. He currently rotted in the back cells.

“Pycell betrayed my granfather Aerys, told him he could trust Tywin and to open the gates. He will join the watch they will need a new Maester anyway. I will bring my great uncle Maester Aemon Targaryen here to act as Grand Maester until he no longer can” Jon replied.

“The Citadel will not like you choosing for them, Your Grace” Varys informed him.

Jon shrugged “Well they don’t get to choose do they. Their last choice was as loyal to my house as his master Tywin so fuck them” Jon sighed “I want Aemon and Samwell brought here from Castel Black until then Dragonstone Maester will serve here once we find out what has happened on Dragonstone ok?” Everyone nodded.

“Finally, I want you all to send ravens to the lord paramount’s telling them the events that have transpired here today and summoning them to pledge their allegiance to the crown. Father send word to Robb to call the banners and tell them everything about me?”

“I already have. I did it just before we made our move for the throne Jon” Ned revealed getting a nod from Jon.

“Tywin Lannister will likely turn is forces from the Riverlands back to the capital the moment he learns what has transpired here” Vary warned him.

Jon nodded agreeing with the Spider. “I know and I am counting on it. I have a gift waiting for him on Dragonstone. I will retrieve it once my wife and child are safe here in the red keep to keep things in order”

“Why not have them bring it here with Daenerys, Jon” Ned asked.

“My gift will not fit on a ship and she will not need one for me to get her here” Jon answer seemed to intrigue everyone “You will all see. Next matter to discuss is Roberts funeral”

**Yohn Royce Runestone.**

He was taken back by the scrolls he had received from the now deceased Jon Arryn. Not only had his friend Ned Stark lied to Robert Baratheon about his son Jon Snow he had actively hidden the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark.

‘No Princess Lyanna Stark if what he has written is true….’

Jon Arryn and Ned Stark had raised the heir to House Targaryen and Jon Arryn had raised him to rule. Jon Arryn wanted to make him king after Robert died and he had pledged the knights of the vale to help fight House Lannister.

Not only that he had made him Regent of the Vale and put him in charge of Robin Arryn’s upbringing believing his wife to be ill-suited to the task.

Jon Arryn’s letters praised Jon Stark or Targaryen or whatever his name was it did not matter he was everything he had hoped Robert would be. Dutiful, just, kind but fierce. The best person to be king going forward.

Jon Stark being married to the Targaryen princess and from what he had heard they had an heir on the way only made it more understandable reasoning for why Jon Arryn wanted him on the throne. Robert had left the kingdoms in a bad way and the Lannister’s cannot be trusted not after what they did to Rhaegar’s children and what Jon Arryn had described Cersei and her eldest son to be like.

Jon Arryn had prepared letters like this for all his bannermen. They were all to converge at the Eyrie to put his will in order.

‘It is my Lords last command, and I will see it through. I will head to the Eyrie and see it all done. The Knights of the Vale will ride for Jon Stark/Targaryen.’ He got up to prepare his trip.

**Jon.**

Stannis had been investigating Roberts death and had learnt that someone had switched his wine on the day. He was far too drunk far drunker than normal Barristan had noticed it, but Robert had brushed him off. Lancel Lannister was Roberts squire and had always served his wine to him.

Jon had decided it was a good time to question him. Lancel was weak and would crack easy. All he would need to mention is that Cersei handmaidens had seen him enter her chambers at the hour of the wolf. Jon had him brought to the council chambers where Stannis, Barristan, His father, and himself would interrogate him.

“Lancel Lannister, tell me you were the one who served Robert his wine while he hunted yes?” Jon asked.

The nervous Lion in chains sat down and swallowed hard. “I… I always served his wine”

Stannis began writing down his answers but spoke. “Who gave the wine to you? Was it from the normal source?”

Lancel’s eyes darted every wear “Of course it was, why? what are you suggesting?”

Barristan cleared his throat “Because the King was drunk the day of his accident. I had never seen him like it on a hunt. When I checked the wine. I found it was rather strong stuff, far too strong for a man who was out hunting”

“You will withdraw these accusations... Right Now!” Lancel shouted standing up.

Two guards putt him back in his seat. “We did not accuse you of anything Lancel, we simply want to know where the wine came from as we believe it had been switched,” Ned said trying to calm him down.

“Tell me Lancel?” Lancel looked to Jon “How long have you been bedding the queen?” The other three men looked to Jon shocked at his accusation. “Some of the queens’ handmaidens have said that you are spending a lot of time alone with Cersei at the hour of the wolf”

Lancel stared at him in shock. “Lord Tywin told me to obey the Queens every command”

Jon laughed. “Tell me did he tell you to fuck her? I bet you hated every moment of it.” Jon smirked at his father. “Did you know that fucking the King’s wife is a grave crime punishable by death or castration Lancel”

Jon noticed the panic in Lancel’s eyes. Stannis spoke “It is a grave crime, I’ll tell the headman to fetch the block, your grace”

“Wait, please I’ll do anything.” Lancel tried to get up only to be sat down again.

“I may be convinced to spare you and allow you to join the watch if you give me what I want” Jon revealed.

Lancel nodded “Anything please”

“You will write down a full confession on your relations with the Queen and any other crimes you have committed by her order. One copy for us and one to send to Tywin Lannister” Lancel nodded “You will also give us the answer on where you got King Roberts wine and who put you up to switching the wine? I have a good idea who it was, but I want it in writing” Jon laid out what Lancel need to do to keep his head.

“It was Cersei, your grace. She wanted Robert out of the way to put her Prince Joffrey on the throne” Lance answered swiftly.

‘We have her’

Ned sighed looking at the other men in the room before stopping back at Lancel “Are you confessing to us that you switched Robert’s wine on orders of the Queen and in turn helped her commit regicide?”

“Yes, my Lord Hand….” Lancel answered.

“You will write that down for us as well. One for us and one for Tywin Lannister. Got it?” Jon asked.

“Yes…. Your Grace” Her answered in defeat.

“Lancel one more thing. Do you have any idea who fathered the queen’s children?” Stannis asked.

He shook his head. “No… but Cersei’s handmaidens knew of me spending time with her, maybe they know who else she has been bedding”

Jon nodded motioning to the guards “Take Lancel back to the black cells. Keep him in a different wing to Cersei and Joffrey I do not want any communication between them” the guards nodded removing him from the room.

They all looked at each other small smiles on their faces they knew they had the Queen now they just needed to know who her children were father by.

Jon let out a sigh as he leant back in his chair.

**Tyrion**

His father watched him as he poured himself a cup of wine. He was a little touched his father had gone to war for him. It was more about showing his strength that saving him Tyrion knew this, but he still felt a little pride that his father had gone to war for him.

“So, while you were off getting yourself captured and making friends with sellswords and wildlings. Your foolish sister and her fucking, stupid son angered the Lord of Dragonstone by sending men to kill his pregnant wife” Tyrion’s father passed the message from Jon Snow to him and he read it. “Jon Snow has seized the throne”

“It must be odd for you” Tywin glared at him. “For me not to be the most disappointing child”

“Oh, you think you are being funny?” Tywin replied with annoyance in his voice.

“Well it was not my best joke, but I thought it was a good one” He replied.

“What’s funny is the hidden dragon was under our nose the whole time” Tyrion’s smiled died. “Jon Snow is the hidden dragon. He is the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and he claims to be named Aemon Targaryen” Tyrion was silent for a moment processing the information.

“Fuck!” Was all Tyrion said in response.

“Indeed, He has demanded that I come to Kings Landing to answer for setting the Riverlands ablaze and for the slaughter of his siblings and their mother or he will kill Cersei, Joffrey, Marcella and Tommen then claim he will burn the rock to the ground” He slams his hand on the table.

“Your fucking sister got Lancel to switch Robert’s wine and got him killed! Now she has been charged with Regicide. Jon Stark claims that none of Cersei’s Children are Roberts. That they and are all bastard’s born from another man. Oh, and apparently Cersei was sleeping with your cousin Lancel” He spat every detail of Jon’s message before he could finish it.

Tyrion understood why Jon wanted justice for his wife but surely, he was not so cold to punish Tommen and sweet Marcella? “I know Jon Stark father he can be reasoned with. He would not kill and innocent father, provided you do not anger him so be careful with your response to him” He was extremely impressed with Jon’s skill in the game. Tyrion knew he could play it, but he did not know he was this dangerous.

“Thanks to your sister and her brat we may be past the point of piece Tyrion” Tywin replied as he began to pen his response.

**Jon.**

It had been an interesting few hours. Jon had spoken with the queen’s handmaidens and ladies in waiting what he had learnt was interesting Lancels advice was good advice it seems.

“Cersei Lannister, I would like a quick talk with you,” He said announcing his presence she got up and made her way to the bars. “Are your accommodations up to scratch. I know they are fewer luxuries than you are used to, but I am certain you will make do”

“You have a clever tongue it seems Lord Stark or is it your grace now? Truth is you will always be a bastard in the eyes of many” She retorted. “My father will destroy you, Jon Snow”

Jon smirked as her “Oh, I am counting on him coming to save you and your bastards, I have a gift for him waiting for me on Dragonstone” Cersei finished when he mentioned it. “You are to be charged with regicide of your king and husband among many other crimes, Lancel is extremely easy to break it seems. The mere mention of beheading or castration had him roaring the truth”

“Such a handsome young man, it is a shame he is so weak” She relied not scared or shocked by Jon’s revelation.

“True but he looks a little like your brother, so I can see why you would take him to your bed as well” Cersei’s eyes went wide, and she stepped back. “Your handmaidens and ladies in waiting know more and have seen more than you know” Jon laughed. “And they hate you it seems, making it an easy choice for them to tell me everything”

“Your whore of a wife is no different from my children so don’t you dare judge me! After all, you are wed to your aunt” She spat.

Jon nodded “True, I wed my aunt, I love my aunt and I will fuck her until the day I die but she is my aunt, not my sister. As for Dany being the same, she is not your children are bastards. Besides Targaryen are different and your children have no royal blood. I will be letting the whole seven kingdoms know what they are and who you really are. I am almost tempted to hand you over to the faith. However, you are too dangerous so you will die, Joffrey too. Your whole house is too dangerous to continue to exist”

“Your arrogance is astounding Jon Snow” Cersei proclaimed laughing “You cannot beat my father”

“Do you know why you are still alive after sending a fleet after my wife Cersei?” She looked at him unimpressed but waited for him to answer. “I want you to see it when I rain fire on your House. I want you to know it is your fault. Had you done your duty and gave Robert children, good children and not moved against my wife, I would have gladly remained as Jon Stark. It is only because of you that you ever had to meet Aemon Targaryen”

Jon lent in close and gripped the bars. “Your House will disappear, your name will disappear, and it will all be because Cersei Lannister fucked her twin brother” Jon turned around and left.

**Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone.**

Daenerys shot up from her bed heavily breathing her lower body sore making her wince in pain. It was night last she saw now it was daylight.

Missandei noticed her sitting up. “Your grace she is awake!”

“The babe?” She went to get up quickly but Missandei forced her back down gently.

“You must stay in bed your grace, maesters orders” Missandei smiled gently. “You had us all worried for a moment> your mother will be relieved”

Her mother came in slowly letting out a deep sigh of relief. She had a red blanket in her arms as she gently rocked it. “You had us all worried sick dear” She slowly moved to the bed standing near her.

She could not take her eye off the blanket in her mothers’ arms and felt her lip quiver and her eyes watering as she reached out motioning for her mother to pass her babe to her.

Her mother looked at the babe in her arms smiling “He is beautiful Daenerys” She slowly and gently handed over her child. “He’s a little small but very healthy and he has the lungs of a dragon”

Her mother gently put her arms in the right position instructing her how to hold her newborn son. She could not take her eyes off him as he slept. He was beautiful with his dark brown locks. She trailed her fingers gently over his face as Ghost got on the bed sniffing the babe but keeping his distance.

‘My Daeron….’

She felt like she would cry with joy. “What happened with the attack?” She asked trying to distract herself from crying but quickly going back to staring at her babe.

“We won. A thousand men was not enough to beat the men we had here however a few did sneak into the keep. The over half of the Lannister men burned on their ships, The dragon she showed them no mercy” Rhaella sat on the end of the bed rubbing her leg. “However, there were casualties. Blue Gnat, Doreah and a few others are dead. I’m sorry sweetheart I Know you cared for Doreah”

She let out a deep sigh of sadness. Doreah had shown her so much when it came to being with Jon. ‘love comes from the eyes’ “We will burn the bodies if you have not already”

“We also took some men prisoner. Among them was Ser Armory Lorch” Rhaella reveals with hatred in her voice.

“They will be executed all of them. Ser Armory Lorch will die for Rhaenys and his death will be slow and painful. He will die when we burn our dead in a pyre” Daenerys was firm on it. “I will light it. He who passes the sentence should swing the sword. Jon believes in the old way I will respect that as his wife” Rhaella gave her a single nod excepting her decision.

“You are not just Jon’s wife anymore Daenery you are the Queen now.” She looked at her mother shocked by her revelation. “Robert Baratheon is dead murdered by Cersei Lannister. Jon has seized the throne now we can respond and tell him both you and the babe are fine”

“Congratulations, my queen for both you and for Jon’s victory,” Missandei said happily She smiled nodding looking back at her baby boy.

Sansa and Arya both entered the room letting how sighs of relief when they saw her holding the babe. Next, they were followed by the Maester.

**Ned Stark Red Keep.**

“Jon we finally got word of Dragonstone,” Ned said getting Jon’s attention. “Cersei and her son’s men failed”

“Dany and the babe?”

“It was a long and difficult birth, but both are well, Dany gave birth to a small but healthy baby boy, Prince Daeron Targaryen. It will be a week before Daenerys can be brought to the Red Keep as she must remain on bed rest for a few day’s” Ned revealed noticing Jon relax.

Jon smiled as he relaxed into his chair. “I’m a father…”

“Yes and you will be a great one at that Jon. Your men and the Unsullied you had on Dragonstone, which you neglected to mention to me took some prisoners. One of them was Ser Armory Lorch your sister Rhaenys killer” he noticed Jon’s jaw clench.

“Daenerys has Dragonstone, it is up to her what she does with the prisoners. The unsullied are not mine father. They belong to Daenerys mother Rhaella Targaryen, she is alive” Jon replied getting a nod from Ned.

“A story for another time Jon I am sure,” Ned said getting a Jon nodded agreeing with him.

Ned Handed him a sealed scroll from House Lannister. Jon read it and he instantly recognized his temper rise.

**Jon Red Keep.**

* * *

_To, Jon Snow the Bastard of Winterfell, Lord of Dragonstone._

_You may believe yourself cleaver for taking the capital, but it seems you forget yourself and your place._

_The Iron Throne belongs to my grandson son by birthright to House Lannister._

_While I believe you may be Rhaegar’s son with the northern slut Lyanna Stark that does not give you a right to the throne. Your house lost that right when your father fell to Robert’s hammer._

_I understand your anger at my grandson and my foolish daughter for their transgressions. So, I am willing to forgive what has transpired in the capital and give you and your wife the chance to leave Westeros and go into exile. If you release them into my custody alive and unharmed._

_This is your one chance at leaving with your lives. If not, I am sure the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane will enjoy your wife and sons’ company. I am also sure you are well aware of what he did to Elia Martell and your half-brother Aegon we would not want a repeat of those tragic events._

_Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West._

* * *

‘How fucking dare, he!’ Jon screamed to himself. ‘He wants to threaten my wife and son I’ll return his threat in kind.’

Ned read the message and looked at Jon concerned it was no secret his temper could get the better of him “Jon, I understand you anger but we need Cersei and her children to keep the piece” Ned argued.

“Peace! Peace! Do not be naive father there can be no peace as long as Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, and most of House Lannister exist. The Lannister’s slaughtered my family and presented them to Robert like prized stags. The seven Kingdoms turned on House Targaryen all because they stopped fearing us because we became weak. My house words are Fire and Blood, and I will remind the Seven Kingdoms what that means, and I will use House Lannister to set the example” Jon replied back with a fury in his voice.

“Joffrey dies today! I’ll send Tywin a message he will not forget” Jon got up and left.

**Ned Stark Red Keep.**

Jon stood before the crowd. “People of Kings Landing I am sure you have heard of what has happened in the Red Keep. I am Aemon Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark.

I have discovered a terrible truth Queen Cersei Lannister plotted to have the King, Robert Baratheon murdered, which she succeeded in” Jon motioned as Joffrey was brought in and forced to kneel before the block by Sandor Clegane. “Here I bring you the one you believe to be Prince Joffrey Baratheon. This, however, is not true the truth is he is the bastard son of Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer”

Ned heard booing and shouts of people screaming “Abomination! Bastard! Take his head!”

“It is all Lies! He is a usurper here to take my father's kingdom!” Joffrey shouted.

“Joffrey Waters here is responsible for the death of an innocent boy name Myka, whose only crime was he had become friends with Lady Arya Stark a girl who is my sister in all but blood. Joffrey and his mother also plotted to send men to kill my wife, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and our son Prince Daeron Targaryen both innocent of any crime” More shouts came from the people many demanding Joffrey’s head.

Truth is the people likely just wanted to see someone’s head roll. Jon knew it as did everyone. The way Jon played to the crowd made it seem like a fair trial but for Joffrey there would be no trial. Jon finally spoke again. “Joffrey Waters you have been found guilty of the attempted murder of my wife Daenerys Targaryen Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and our son Crown Prince Daeron Targaryen. I Aemon Targaryen, first of my name King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the ream sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?”

“You can’t kill me! I am the King! I command you all to arrest them! I command the people to kill them! I am your King!” Joffrey spat as his head was forced down to the block.

Jon unsheathed his sword, Blackfyre then lifted it up. Joffrey's expression changed from rage to fear in an instant. Then Blackfyre went down as Joffrey squealed like a little maiden, then the bastard’s head rolled. Sandor picked up Joffrey’s head and held it up for the crowd who all cheered. Jon was right the south was different from the North.

While the crowd cheered Jon did not have a look of satisfaction just a look of certainty that what he did was right and just. There was no going back now, and he knew war was coming.

**Robb Winterfell.**

Robb receives a raven from Ned telling him to summon the Bannermen and to reveal the truth about Jon to them. Then to head south to confront the Lannister’s.

“Jon and my father have taken the capital and have requested that I call the banners. It is time to reveal everything” Robb said reading his father’s message.

“Which ones?” Maester Lewin asked.

“All of them they are pledged to fight for my father are they not?” Robb replied.

Maester Lewin gave him a not and smiled “They are my lord”

“Reveal what Robb?” Theon asked Lewin also waited for answers.

“Jon is not my brother by blood. He is the son of my aunt Lyanna Stark and her husband Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon is the heir to the Iron Throne and now he is King of the seven Kingdoms” Robb revealed.

Lewin was speechless and said nothing, but he could see the hurt in Theon’s eyes. “How long have you known this?”

“Only since the day Jon and my father left. Jon himself has only known since the night he learnt of Jon Arryn’s death” Theon went to speak but Robb stopped him. “I swore to my father and my brother in the Godswood to not mention it until he said I could, and it was not my truth to tell until they said I could”

“Are you scared of going to war Robb?” Theon asked.

Robb looked at is hand it was shacking “I must be”

Theon nodded “Good”

“How is that good?” Robb asked.

“Because it means you are not stupid” Theon replied.

**Olenna Tyrell High Garden.**

‘Aemon Targaryen…’

Rhaegar and Lyannas boy was a trueborn son, not a bastard. Reading that he had taken the capital so soon was a shock but not that he had succeeded. She watched her son walk up to her.

“Mother I have new from Loras Robert is dead and Renly is agreed to make our Margery his queen for our support I will mobilize our men” He sat across from her.

“Did Loras also inform you that the capital was taken by Ned and Jon Stark who is married to the Targaryen girl Princess Daenerys?” She asked.

“Does not matter he they have no claim even with the Princess as a pawn” Mace replied.

“Then this raven I just received from Ned Stark Hand of the king must have false information. Jon Stark does have a claim Mace. Jon Stark was born as Prince Aemon Targaryen the son of Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark. Ned stark claimed the boy to protect him from Robert” She revealed getting a pause from her son.

“It does not matter Renly is the heir by right of succession mother”

She laughed at her son “Mace you are a fool. Renly do you forget he has an older brother Stannis. An older brother who has already pledged the Stormlands to Jon Stark. Ned Stark has pledged the North and the Lord of the Trident will follow him thanks to his wife Catelyn Tully/Stark. There is a high chance the Vale will follow him. What is best for our house is that we choose the winning side”

“Margery could be Queen,” Mace said with a proud tone. She did not blame him Margery was a special case worthy of being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms but if Daenerys looked anything like her mother she would be as well.

“It would be a sham marriage Mace. Renly is far more interested in Loras’s company than he will be in our daughters. Are you willing to subject her to that? While she may not be queen, we could possibly make her daughter queen” Informing her son was always a tiresome duty.

“How?” Mace asked.

“Ned Stark has a son the same age as Jon Stark the two are brothers in all but blood. Margery would be Lady of Winterfell and her children would likely have a close relationship with a real King, with King Aemon Targaryen. Ned also has a daughter who would be a good match for Lady of Highgarden Sansa Stark is said to be a beauty” She watched as Mace pondered on her suggestion.

“Loras promised Renly our support” Mace revealed to her. This truth angered her. Her grandson was thinking with his cock and not his head. Lora’s was not thinking what was best for their House and Family.

“That Is Loras’s problem to deal with. He had no right to promise our support without speaking to us” She retorted.

‘without speaking to me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Tyrion and Tywin get a message they will not forget.


	8. A message the Lions will never forget.

**Tyrion.**

His head hurt but he was alive father came over to him “I hear we won? Did we get Robb Stark?”

“He wasn’t here our scouts were wrong there were two thousand Stark Bannermen, not twenty. I want that boy and his mother to treat with Ned Stark and the bastard” Tywin revealed

“So, where was Robb Stark?” He asked

“With his other eighteen thousand men,” Tywin answered leaving.

“And, where are they?” Tyrion asked getting no answer.

**Robb.**

He could see his mother smiling happily as they rode in from there great victory. His men dropped the Kingslayer at his feet “By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened”

The Kingslayer looked up at the “Lady Stark I would offer you my sword, but I seemed to have lost it”

“It is not your sword I want. It is justice for all the atrocities your house has committed”

“I seem to have lost them too, nor do I know of what you speak” The Kingslayer joked.

Robb was handed a scroll from one of his men its contents bring a smile to his face. “How about I list some of them Kingslayer. Let’s start with you father and House Reyne, The Targaryen babe’s and their mother, Joffrey and the butcher’s boy, your sister and her bastard sending men to kill my good sister Daenerys and her unborn child”

Jaime shrugged. “Sorry I had nothing to do with any of that” Jaime replied looked in another direction.

“You quite out of the loop then Kingslayer. There is more did you know your sister has been charged with Regicide of her king and husband” that got Jaime’s attention. “Aye I speak the truth you cousin Lancel helped her and has admitted to fucking the queen” Robb could see the hurt in his eyes “Quite a few of your sister's handmaidens and ladies in waiting have come forward as well, my father and brother know all about you and your sister's real relationship and that you really fathered Cersei bastards”

He roughly grabs Jaime’s head “You and your family are the filth of Westeros. My brother has taken the capital in the name of House Targaryen”

Jaime laughed “The Lords will not follow that weak girl and her bastard husband”

“No they would not but what about the trueborn son of the beloved Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife the favourite daughter of the North Lyanna Stark” He retorted making Jamie’s eye go wide which make him smirk.

“Jon Snow is Rhaegar’s son. Jon is the hidden Dragon?”

Robb nodded “Aye, he is, Jon was born as Aemon Targaryen heir to the iron throne and now he sits the Iron throne”

“Kill him, Robb, send his head to his father you saw him he cut down ten of our men” Theon spat.

“He is more useful alive than dead. Jon wants all the Lannister’s to witness what he has comming for them” Robb replied not taking his eyes off the Kingslayer.

“Take him away and put him in Iron’s” Catelyn commanded.

“We could end this war right now save thousands of lives. You fight for the Stark’s and I fight for the Lannister’s choose your weapons and let us end it here and now” Jaime challenged. It was a tempting offer, but he knew he would be a fool to face Jaime by himself.

“If we do it your way, you would win” He glared at the Kingslayer and shook his head “We are not doing it your way. Jon wants you alive”

Jaime just looked at him as he was led away “Come on, pretty man” one of his men said. The men around them cheered.

Theon stepped forward. It was a victory but a sad one. “I sent two thousand men to their deaths today” He looked at his mother who was sad by his revelation.

“The Bards will sing songs of their sacrifice,” Theon said.

Robb nodded “Aye but the dead will not hear them” He stood forward to address his men. “One victory does not make us conquerors. The Lannister’s still walk these lands. We lost two thousand men today but there is good news.

My brother Jon, he has taken back the throne stolen from his family during the rebellion. Yet we still have not heard about his wife and child. Do they live or have they perished I do not know. This war is not yet over and today is not a day to celebrate a victory” Robb turned and left them.

**Olenna Highgarden.**

She could see why her grandson had fallen for Renly he had charm and knew how to play to people hearts. Shame he was a sword swallowed as he would have been a good match for Margery had Aemon not already had too much support to risk themselves against.

He spoke on and on about how this would benefit the kingdoms and House Tyrell but clearly knew nothing of what was happening in the capital Olenna put her hand up to stop him “Say no more Renly we have our answer for you already” Loras smiled as if he knew it already Renly smiled looking a Loras.

“No” Olenna answered while mace sat next to her.

“No?” Renly asked confused Loras just looked shocked. “Your son promised your support”

Mace cleared his throat “It was not my son’s right to give it Lord Renly”

“King Renly” Loras spat.

Olenna laughed. “Why would we move against the true King Renly?”

“Jon Stark is nothing but….”

“The true born son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna. Your brother Roberts conquest was incomplete because he left Rhaegar’s son alive. Because he did not even know he existed. How do you expect to win this fight Renly? Jon Stark or Aemon Targaryen has the North and by extension, the Trident will follow him. Your brother the Lord of Stormsend has pledged to him the Stormlands and the Vale may follow that is four kingdoms at most, three at minimum.

Aemon is married to Princess or Queen Daenerys Targaryen who also has a claim and they likely have a child on the way most of the Lords will follow because they have a more stable looking future than you. They will definitely follow him if the truth about you and Loras gets out. Face it Renly, Jon has you beat Renly it and live your life our answer is no” Renly was not impressed but Olenna’s explanation.

Renly stood up furious. “I will have that throne and you are with me or against me” Then he left Loras following giving them and angry scowl as they left.

“Mace get word to Ned Stark pledging the Reaches support and setting up a meeting to discuss possible betrothals between Robb Stark and Margery or Sansa and Willas” Olenna ordered

Mace nodded “Yes mother” got up and left.

**Daenerys Dragonstone.**

Lyrax had been very vocal since the birth of Daeron. She had also moved closer to the keep. She would fly around the Island like she was watching for threats. Arya had to be kept in the keep as she wanted to meet Lyrax something that would certainly cost Arya her life.

Some of Jon’s men had arrived on the Island led by Aurane, of course, he was Jon’s most trusted man these days.

The men had taken and prepared the bodies of the fallen for their funeral. As well as the execution of the surviving attackers many had chosen to go to the Wall which she would allow but not for the men responsible for Doraeh and Blue Gnat, not for the men who got in the keep and killed other servants and certainly not Ser Armory Lorch.

No, they would all die tonight and by her hand, she would light the Pyre herself it is what Jon would want and expect of her as his queen.

She made her way down to the cliffs with her mother, Missandei, Aurane and many others from the keep. The Stark girls would stay in the keep as she did not think Ned and Catelyn would want them to see this and it was not her place to decide so.

She stopped at the pyre and looked at the attackers. And made her way to Doreah and caressed her face. ‘thank you’ a single tear streamed down her cheek as her mother stood before Blue Gnat.

“Aurean, Missande and Greyworm please place the five eggs on the Pyre” She instructed.

They all followed her instruction as she grabbed the black and red egg she had dreamt about. Her mother came up to her “I thought you said you would not try to hatch the egg Daenerys?”

“No, I said I had no plan to leave my son motherless. Besides, I am doing this outside and away from the keep so there is no risk of us burning the place down mother” She explained placing the egg in front of Ser Armory Lorch.

Lorch laughed hysterically “Ha, you’re as mad as your father was, little dragon. This is exactly how your father would have done it”

She nodded looking up at the man. “Yes, it is, and it is time the Lords of Westeros remembered what my House words are. Fire and Blood” She looked at the other prisoners “Do any of you have any last words?”

Most said nothing some whimpered but Lorch had something to say. “You niece Princess Rhaenys has that same fire you have. I thought dragons would bleed differently but her blood was red all the same and there a lot of it” he started laughing as her mother spat at him.

“For the attempt on my life, my son’s life and for the lives all you took when you attacked our home” Daenerys looked at Lorch. “For the murder of Princess Rhaenys my niece, I Daenerys Stormborn first of my name Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the seven kingdoms. In the name of my husband Aemon Targaryen first of his name King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms protector of the realm sentence you all to die” She touched the torch to the pyre lighting it.

All she heard was their screams as she watched the flames. Lyrax was circling above them roaring occasionally. Before she knew it, she stepped into the flames with the eggs. Her mother and Missandei screaming for her, as Lyrax landed and surrounded the pyre with her wind roaring and keeping them away.

**Rhaella Dragonstone.**

Hours had passed and Jon’s dragon stopped them from interfering with her daughter’s stupid decision. She had lost the last of her children to the same stupidity as her grandfather Aegon the fifth. Dragon eggs seemed to bring out the foolishness in her family.

She was on her knees in the grass as Missandei consoled her. “Your grace?” Aurane pointed to the smoke where the pyre was as the dragon stood back up.

Her daughter stood back up as naked as her name day but unharmed by the flames. Daenerys had said she had a high tolerance for heat, but she was untouched and unburnt. Then Rhaella heard a screech and noticed something black and red on her shoulder and another two in her arms one Jade, one cream.

Dragons the first hatched in well over one hundred years. She did it, Daenerys had hatched dragons. The ones she held matched the three eggs Jon had gifted her.

Then she noticed three more hatchlings make their way to Jon’s black beast one White and blue, one red and silver and finally a little copper hatchling, all screeching for their mother who purred to them before the dragon moved closer to Daenerys and sniffed her and the hatchlings with her.

The little black and red Dragon on her daughter’s shoulder hissed at the large black beast who puffed smoke at it in response. Daenerys put her free hand out and touched the black beast’s snout as it purred to her. After a while the black beast pulled back and roared into the skies, the hatchling then following the black beast and screeching.

She took notice of everyone around them. They were all kneeling to Daenerys. Daenerys turned around with a proud look on her face. A true Queen had been born today and for the first time in over a hundred years, the night came alive with the music of dragons.

**The Spider Red Keep.**

Cersei had been screaming at the guards for days wondering where her son had gone. He decided he would inform the former Queen of her sons’ unfortunate and ‘tragic’ death.

“Lady Cersei I hear you have wanted to speak with the King, I do apologize he has been swamped with his duties”

“Where is my Joffrey!” Cersei shouted at him.

“Your father threatened the King’s wife and his son by reminding him of what happened to his half-siblings and their mother.”

Cersei had a smirk on her face. “Good, the bastard needed to be reminded who he is dealing with”

Varys nodded “Oh it worked, and the king responded with a threat of his own and he took Joffrey’s head in front of the people of Kings Landing. You son Joffrey Waters is dead”

Cersei sat back down as her face went pale stayed silent.

“It is not all bad news Cersei. Your men failed and the Queen lives and birth a healthy baby boy Prince Daeron Targaryen” The Spider announced proudly.

“My father will destroy them all!” Cersei yelled at the top of her lugs.

“If what my little birds say about what the King has waiting for your father on Dragonstone are true. Well your father will experience the meaning of Fire and Blood” The Spider said turning and leaving

**Doran Sunspear.**

Receives new about the capital and shares it with Oberyn, Arianne and Quentyn.

“So Aegon and Rhaenys baby brother has succeeded then he took the capital?” Oberyn asked him.

“Yes, he did far quicker than I expected” He looked to Oberyn and his daughter and eldest son. “You three will head to Kings Landing to work out some form of alliance possibly one of Arianne’s or Quentyn’s children for the king’s heir”

“That would be disrespectful to Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys memories father,” Quentyn said.

“Our aunt helped Rhaegar and Lyanna be together, how is it disrespectful to them brother?” Arianne asked.

“It’s not, we are Dornish we respect love and if you are a problem Quentyn you will be sent back here. I mean it I want no disrespect to Aemon Targaryen or his wife or the Starks got it” Doran ordered then he looked at his daughter. “And you stay out of the King’s bed”

Arianne scoffed “I’m not fucking stupid father I’m not Quentyn Martell” Quentyn glared at his sister ho only smirked.

“I only care that I get vengeance on Tywin, the Mounting and Ser Armory Lorch” Oberyn said drinking his wine.

“Make it one of our terms for peace then Brother, but I want them brought back here for punishment. You are not the only one who craves vengeance for Elia and her children remember that. I am just the one who can plays' the long game” Oberyn nodded to him accepting his order.

**Olenna Highgarden.**

“Ahh, my beloved granddaughter I am glad you have come to see me”

“Is it true, Grandmother? That Jon Stark is really the heir to the Iron throne the son of Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna Stark?” Margery asked with enthusiasm.

“It is. Renly asked us to support him in taking what he believes is his and he will make you his queen for our support” Olenna replied.

“Oh… Well Renly is a good and kind man, and he would make a good king” Margery said her excitement dying down.

“Ha, fret not my dear, I have a better option for you. One that would not subject you to being Renly’s fake Queen and Loras being his true Queen” Olenna’s revelation made her smirk with her grandmother’s humour.

“I thought the King was married grandmother?” Margery intrigue in this new match was what she wanted to see.

“He is my dear, to his aunt Daenerys Targaryen. He likely had no idea about it at the time he wed her” Margery laughed at the thought of the king and queens wedding circumstances. “No, I speak of his cousin or brother as he sees him. I speak of Robb Stark heir to Winterfell”

“Oh, is Robb Stark comply?” Margery asked, “What is he like?”

Olenna shrugged. “No idea my dear but soon we shall leave for the capital to pledge support to the true King and Queen. Robb Stark and his father's bannermen are marching south to the capital. I would like you to meet him to see if he is a good match. If he is a Northern brute, we will look at a match between Sansa Stark and Willas. I will not Wed to a Northern brute dear”

Margery nodded. “I will do what you and father wish of me, grandmother”

**Catelyn Tully whispering woods.**

More good news from the capital had all the men celebrating. She approached the Kingslayer’s makeshift prison. “Lady Stark the men seem happy what are they celebrating”

His tone irritated her. “New from the capital. Your sister and your bastard’s men failed. Daenerys lives and they are happy that their true Queen lives. She also birthed a healthy baby boy. So, they are celebrating the birth of their true Crown Prince Daeron Targaryen.”

“Congratulations Lady stark this makes you a grandmother you do see that boy as your son yes. Honestly, we should have known something was up the moment we saw how much love you had for Ned Starks Bastard” Jaime replied in an annoyed tone.

“They also celebrate the death of your bastard son Joffrey Waters. Jon beheaded him after your father threaten to send the mountain after his wife” She sighed “I thought you should know your son is dead”

She noticed the tears form in his eyes “What of Cersei, Tommen and Marcella?” Jaime asked.

“Alive for now. Joffrey was used to send a message to your house” She replied.

“My Lady!” a man announced his presence. “The Knight of the Vale are here” She nodded and left to meet with them. Looking bad she noticed Jaime streaming down.

**Tyrion.**

He knocked his glass on the floor and it shattered everyone turned to face him. “There is your peace, Cersei and Joffrey saw to that the moment to sent me after Jon Starks wife and unborn child. You will have a better chance drink form that cup than bring Jon or any of the Starks to the table. If you have not noticed they are winning. Jon has the North, Crownlands, Stormlands or most of the Stormlands it seems. The Trident will follow, and the Vale has joined the North”

“Our first business should be ransoming Ser Jaime, Cersei and the Prince’s and princess”

“No truces we can’t afford to look weak we should march on them at once”

“First we should return to Casterly Rock to raise more men”

“They have my Son! They have my daughter and grandchildren!” His father shouted as everyone flinched. Tywin glowered at them for a while then he motioned his head “Get out all of you” everyone got up to leave including Tyrion, but his father stopped him “Not You”

He went to pour himself a drink, but his father stopped him “You were right about Jon Stark. I should have had people keeping their eyes on him while he was in the capital only you and Jaime noticed how dangerous he was” A rare praise from his father shocked Tyrion. “I should have kept a tighter leash on your sister and her son but now Chaos and stupidity” His father sighed in frustration. “I always thought you were a stunted fool it appears I was wrong”

“Half” he replied. “I am new to strategy, but we cannot stay here”

“None of us we will head to the capital to meet with Jon Stark once we have our people in the city we will destroy him” His father smirked “Jon wants the Mountain I’ll give him to him. You know Jon what his weakness is?”

“His anger. He has always had a bad temper” Tyrion revealed “You need to do something that will bring him out to face us” Twin raised his glass.

One of their men came in “My lord a message from the capital” One of there men said as a chest was brought in with a scroll for Tywin only it said.

They opened it.

‘Seven fucking hells….’

The stench was bad but his father face went pale at its contents. So Tyrion looked in the chest and he felt sick at the sight of its contents Jon had sent them Joffrey’s head and a message that read.

_Lord Tywin Lannister._

_Here is my response to your demands and threat._

_Winter has come for House Lannister and it will come with Fire and Blood._

_Yours sincerely, Aemon Targaryen_ first of my name _King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms protector of the realm._

_Come to a face me and we shall see who will win the lion or the dragon._

All Tyrion could see was the rage on his father’s face. There would be no peace it was The Lion’s or the Dragons and wolves one or two of them would be extinct soon. Perhaps he did not know Jon as well as he thought.

“Ready the men we march to the capital at first light!” His father commanded.

End of chapter.


	9. So it begins.

**Daenerys.**

Daenerys felt sad as she watched Dragonstone from afar it had only been her home for a short time, even shorter than her time in Winterfell, but it was where her sons had been born. All six of the hatchlings were on the ship her three sons and the daughters of Lyrax.

She lent against the railing of the ship and watched Dragonstone get smaller and smaller. Lyrax sat on the edge of the cliffs and roared as they left. “She is an amazing thing to see even from this far away. How Jon will get her to Kings Landing I do not know” Aurane said leaning against the railing next to her.

“I am sure Jon will find a way” She replied with confidence.

“Have you thought of names for the hatchlings my Queen?” Being called queen still felt strange but at the same time, it felt right.

She nodded “For the three hatchlings from the eggs Jon gave me I have names. I named the Black and red dragon Dreamfyre as he is the dragon from my dreams. The Jade one will be Rhaegal for my brother Rhaegar and the cream one will be Viserion for the brother Viserys once was”

“The other three?” Aurane asked.

Daenerys shook her head “They are Lyrax’s children so I will leave them to Jon I am certain Lyrax will want them to be named by him”

Aurane nodded “Fair enough. They are all fine names my Queen”

Daenerys smiled gently “Thank you Aurane” Aurane nodded leaving her side. Daenerys took one last look at Dragonstone before heading below deck to see her son.

**Jon.**

News that Daenerys and Daeron were to arrive on the morrow had gotten Jon excited and nervous. Jon would meet their son, their heir. Daenerys would also be bringing with her six newly hatched dragons. He was not expecting it and it was all the council had talked about. Varys clearly knew about Lyrax but he had said nothing.

Daenerys had executed the men not exactly how he would have done it, but it would get the message across that House Targaryen meant what they said. He was proud of her for following the old ways.

“I want mine and my wife’s rooms set up for our son. He will be staying with us. I would also like a room prepared for my wife’s mother queen Rhaella and her handmaiden and rooms set up for the unsullied.” Jon ordered.

“Where will you keep the hatchlings, your grace?” Varys asked.

“They are small enough to stay in cages for now so they will remain in our room” Jon explained.

“What about once they begin to get too large,” Ned asked.

“The Dragonpit?” Varys suggested.

“After what happened last time not a chance” Jon rubbed his chin. “Once they start to get large enough the dragons will be taken to Dragonstone away from the people”

“Yes, that would be wise your grace” Varys agreed.

Ned sighed “I still cannot believe Daenerys hatched six dragons”

‘Wait till you see Lyrax father’

Jon nodded “Aye not the news I was expecting. I was expecting one baby dragon not seven. The royal quarters will be locked down no one will enter without me, Daenerys or Rhaella present. I have a feeling Lords are going to get greedy once they learn” Jon scratched his head. “I will have to make sure that Viserys has no way to access them on his own”

“Viserys is coming to Westeros?” Ned asked in shock.

“Eventually he will, Rhaella wants to meet and speak with him about his treatment of his baby sister. Do not worry father he will be warned and watched. Anything happens he is shipped off to the wall no second chances” Jon revealed getting nods from everyone.

“Your grace we will also need to prepare rooms for the coming lords and ladies and cells for the coming Lannister’s” Varys suggested.

“Aye see to it that it is done. You are all dismissed, father you wished to speak to me?”

The others left leaving just Jon and Ned. Once they were alone Ned spoke. “Aye, Lord Mace Tyrell in his message confirming the Reach’s support for you. He asks about a possible betrothal between Robb and his daughter Margery or Sansa and his son and heir Willas. What do you think would they be good matches?”

“Sansa would do well here in the south and at Hight Garden. House Tyrell are right up there with the Lannister’s in wealth. Most of the grain for Westeros comes from the Reach. It would be a good match for the North when winter comes. Make no mistake however father you are not dealing with Mace Tyrell, it is his mother Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thrones pulling the strings. She is who Sansa and Robb would need to impress” Jon explained.

Ned nodded “What of Willas and Margery their characters?”

Jon sighed “I do not know much of Willas other than he was wounded by Prince Oberyn Martell in a tourney by accident and he requires a walking stick now. What I have heard however is only good things. I think he would be good to Sansa.

Margery is another unknown, as I have only met her once and well, she seemed kind, but my time here has taught me you cannot trust first impressions. She was exceptionally beautiful that much I can say second maybe only to Dany but maybe I am biased, so Robb would be happy in that regards. However, you may get some push back from the Northern lords for it, but they will get over it. Your job is to do what is best for the North and House Stark. House Tyrell offers far more than any Northern house could for you”

Jon passed Ned some ale. “This potential betrothal is so they can get closer to the throne. Olenna is a smart woman far smarter than her son. She likely figures that none will be rewarded as much as House Stark for what they have done for me.

Olenna will push for Robb more so than Sansa. Both Robb and Margery are of the age to wed meaning they can produce a child of similar age to my son. Any of Robb’s daughters likely have a high chance of being first in line for a royal betrothal.”

“You would do that?” Ned asked. “Put one of Robb’s daughters first in line for the throne to be queen?”

Jon shrugged “Maybe. It depends on how they got along, would not want a repeat of Robert and my mother would we?” Ned nodded. “Robb may not even have any daughters only sons but I would likely still offer him a betrothal to a daughter if I ever have any” Jon smirked “A wild one who would fit in up North in Winterfell”

Ned gave him a nod “What of Arya any suggestions for a house for her?”

Jon laughed “Yeah don’t force something on her and let her meet any possible suitors herself. She is too much like my birth mother you said so yourself last thing we want is a repeat of her and a rebellion starting over it”

Ned started laughing nodding “True enough”

“As for Bran and Rickon. I am sure there will be some vacant keep’s in the Westerlands soon that they may be able to occupy. That will make them more appealing as well” Jon said with a sly smirk on his face.

“What of Casterly Rock?” Ned seemed shocked.

“I have plans for the Rock but there will be some other keeps, I am sure I will be offering a couple keeps to a couple of friends of mine” Jon replied.

“The Lords might think you are showing House Stark to much favour,” Ned said looking concerned.

Jon shrugged “I am, but you are family and House Stark has done a lot for me, so fuck them” Ned chuckled.

**Robb.**

The North, Trident and the Vale forces had all converged with each other as they headed south, they were not far from Harrenhal now. He was annoyed at his mother he was meant to marry one of the Frey girls as was Sansa or Arya with one of the Frey boys or Walder Frey would not allow the Tully forces to cross the twins. Both Arya and Sansa would not like it.

Lord Yon Royce had taken over as regent of the Vale to Catelyn’s surprise. Lysa was deemed unfit to rule the Vale. Most of the Lords of the Vale trusted Jon Arryn’s word and they were happy to follow his will. Lysa had tried to rally the Vale against Jon knowing that Peter Baelish had been arrested. They pushed her aside and quickly followed Jon Arryn’s will.

Robbs grandfather Hoster Tully seemed upset at being kept in the dark about Jon. Believing this would have been a good way to steer Sansa Jon’s way to be Queen. The comment made him feel sick Sansa was a sister to Jon. Truth is had Robert Baratheon actually father good children with Cersei, Jon would not be king right now.

Jon had sent a raven detailing for them to keep their distance from the forces from the west. Jon wanted to minimize the collateral damage to their own forces. Edmure had argued that they should attack the Lannister forces to show their own strength. Edmure just wanted glory.

“All I know is Jon has told us to keep our distance from the capital. He has something to show Tywin and the Lord’s of the West” Robb said.

“If we flank them think of the rewards…” Edmure suggested.

“No! Jon has a specific plan, a demonstration of strength and if we are to close, we may get caught in the crossfire. Follow his orders” Robb explained.

“I am heir to the Trident nephew remember that!” Edmure argued.

“My brother is heir to the iron throne and King! Jon has given us an ordered to keep our distance. If you want to be caught in the crossfire so be it but you will go alone” Robb spat.

“What is this demonstration he has in store for the Lannister’s,” Lord Royce asked.

Robb shook his head. “Jon did not say. He only said to keep our distance. Its something big he said something long forgotten”

Bryden spoke. “It does not matter. It is what he wants us to do and we should follow his orders. Do not let your desire for glory get in the way off what your king commands of you, nephew”

**Daenerys.**

Targaryen banners they were the first thing she noticed when they arrived at Kings Landing. Gone were the banners of House Baratheon the Banners of House Targaryen had returned to their rightful place in the capital of Westeros.

Some of Jon’s men had pointed out that the red comet in the sky had reappeared she had seen it the night they left Skaagos the night Lyrax was awakened by Jon, but it was gone the next day. It had returned the day she hatched the hatchlings on Dragonstone. The comet was a sign that dragons had returned to the world.

Her mother had told her how proud she was of her. Daenerys had done what many before her had tried to do only to fail. People had called Rhaegar the last dragon, but they were wrong Rhaegar was not the last dragon. She was a dragon, Jon was a dragon and her son was a dragon as well.

Men waited for them at the dock with a carriage. Daenerys, her mother, Missandei, Sansa and Arya were directed to get in it to travel through the city to the Red Keep she only accepted it because she held Daeron in her arms and would much prefer to keep him with her until she saw her husband again.

Arriving at the Red Keep was a strange feeling the last time Daenerys was here she was treated like dirt and fearing for her life. Now she was here as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Peoples tunes were quickly changed now they bowed and called her “your grace” or “My Queen”

When Daenerys arrived in the throne room, she noticed her husband speaking with a bald man as he sat on the throne. The only other person in the throne room was an older man. She assumed that he was Ser Barristan the Bold who made his way over to her.

The old knight knelt to her as she stopped the bottom of the stairs to the throne. “My Queen” he greeted. “I am Ser Barristan Selmy” she noticed a look of shock on the old knights’ face. “Queen Rhaella!” He lowered his head again.

Rhaella only smiled but did not speak. “Rise Ser Barristan. I would motion you to rise but my arms are rather full” Daenerys replied smiling.

The old knight stood up smiling “It brings me joy to know that House Targaryen will continue on strongly my queen. The Red Keep has been abuzz with talks of your achievement on Dragonstone”

She gave him a nod. The bald man who was talking to Jon looked at her quickly before he bowed to Jon and left. Jon then stood quickly and walked down the stairs quickly planting a kiss on her head “I missed you Dany” Jon hugged her looking down at their son. “Sorry Dany looks like he is going to take after me” Jon laughed.

She smiled. “Then he will be a handsome man once he is grown my love” Jon smiled at her as she handed him over. Jon already seems to know how to hold a babe likely because of holding his siblings. “Jon I would like you to meet you son Prince Daeron Targaryen”

“He is perfect Dany” Jon replied staring at his son as Ghost approached him sniffing Daeron then liking Jon’s hand. “I missed you too boy” He greeted the wolf.

“Ghost and his sisters are heroes the three of them killed one of the Lannister men that made it to our room as I was giving birth. They saved us” Daenerys rubbed Ghosts head.

“Should I knight him as a reward? Ser Ghost the Silent” Jon joked before shaking his head. “I think he will just be happier with a nice juicy steak hey boy?” The wolf liked his chops in response. She noticed some of Jon’s men taking the cages the hatchlings resided in passed them.

“Where are the hatchlings going Jon?” Daenerys asked.

“In our solar for the time being. I have not seen them yet myself, but we can head their now. I have told the rest of the council I wish to spend the rest of the day with my family. We have been apart too long as it is” Jon replied as they began to leave the throne room and headed towards their solar. Jon continued to cradle his son.

**Jon.**

Daeron was a dragon going by the pair of lungs on the babe. Daenerys had quickly quieted him down. The babe was hungry apparently. Now their baby boy was sleeping soundly. Daenerys was relaxing by the fire drinking a cup of wine. She let out a sigh of relief. “I missed this a nice cup of wine” Daenerys smiled and looked in the direction of the crib. “It was worth the restraint”

Jon smiled as he sat next to her and she leant against him. “I’m glad you are both here. The council will appoint places for the unsullied to stay. Grandmother will handle setting up a place for Missandei to stay” Daenerys sat up and looked at him and smiled she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where the hatchlings were.

She puts her hand on his leg and squeezes it. “Come, Jon, I shall introduce you to the dragons”

They were tiny little things. Screeching at them for attention Daenerys sat them on one of the tables and put a piece of meat on a steel tray on the table. “This is Dreafyre, he is the largest of the hatchlings. Dreamfyre, Dracarys” The hatchling looked at the meat then tilted his head at Daenerys. “Dracarys” she commanded again.

The little hatchling spat out a weak flame and a lot of smoke burning the meat before grabbing it in his mouth. The other hatchling taking note of Dreamfyre’s quick learning and followed suit burning their meat and eating it. Jon laughed. “Dangerous little things aren’t you lot”

Daenerys laughed “The jade dragon and the cream dragon are both named Rhaegal and Viserion for your father and my brother respectfully”

“And the other three?” Jon asked.

“They are Lyrax’s children, so I thought you should name them,” Daenerys said firmly.

Jon looked at the three dragons. “The white and blue has the same colouring as Lyrax’s mother the ice dragon. I will name the hatchling Frostfyre. The copper one will be named Copperwing for her colouring and the red and silver one I will name Rhaegon for my siblings Rhaenys and Aegon”

Daenerys smiled “All fine names my love” She kissed Jon who resupinated her affection. “I would love nothing more than for you to take me to bed.” Daenerys huffed in frustration pouting as she looked into his eyes “The Maester says that I should refrain from any sexual activity for another fortnight at least”

Jon kissed her and smiled “I can wait for you Daenerys you're worth it. Perhaps it is a good thing I still need to focus on dealing with the West knowing I cannot have you yet may stop me from only thinking of you”

“Do you really believe that?” She asked smirking.

Jon scoffed. “No, but I am trying to make myself feel better” Daenerys laughed at him. “However, I will devour you once you are ready Dany” His dark eyes looked into her soul making her take a deep breath.

**Daenerys.**

Being interrupted by a knock at the door made her get up quickly Jon was spending time with Daeron. She opened the door to see Ned standing on the other side smiling as he saw her.

The first thing Ned did was bring her in for a hug. “Dany it is good to see you after so long”

“You too Ned” She replied hugging him back.

“Now where is my grandson” Daenerys smiled and motioned him to follow her. Daeron was currently in Jon’s arms being rocked. Ned’s eagerness to meet Daeron and calling him grandson warmed her heart.

Ned sat right next to Jon who passed the babe to his father. “He looks just like his father did the day I found you in the tower. You even had the same blue eyes” Jon had a look of shock on his face as he handed the babe over to Ned to hold.

“Strange my eyes are dark grey” Jon replied.

“Aye, but they were blue when you were born a lot of babes eyes are blue but change over the first few years. Daeron’s eyes will likely change they could end up like yours or Dany’s eyes still” Ned informed them.

“Rhaegar's eyes were blue at first as well but Daenerys and Visereys were always amethyst in colour. Rhaegar's eyes turned so dark they appeared black most of the time, but they were indigo in colour. Jon’s eyes are a melding of both Rhaegar and Lyanna’s. they are grey like his mother’s but the darkness of them you get that from Rhaegar” Rhaella said announcing her presence.

Ned gave her a nod “Queen Rhaella it is good to see you are well”

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Rhaella replied. “I believe Daeron’s eyes are going to be more like Rhaegar or Jon’s a dark grey or indigo in colour.

Jon sighed “I was hoping he would have eyes that shined like gems like his mother” Then he laughed “Guess he will have to settle for eyes that look like they will swallow you whole then”

“We are young Jon plenty of time for more children. I am sure you will get a silver prince or princess I am sure” Daenerys replied.

“Already thinking about more you two?” Ned asked as one of his brows raised.

Daenerys laughed “Not for a couple of years. The pain is still fresh in my mind and I have no desire to revisit it soon. The Maester of Dragonstone has also said I should wait a year or two to before we think of having any more”

“We also have six baby dragons to feed now so I doubt we will have the time for more babes for a while anyway” Jon said getting a nod from Daenerys.

Ned nodded “fair enough” Ned sighed “Jon while I would love to say I only came to meet my grandson, reports saying that the Lannister forces are about a week away. So, take the rest of today off but tomorrow we will need you” Ned turned to Daenerys. “You Dany, I believe have been told to take it easy for at least another week” Daenerys looked towards him shocked that he knew. “Sansa told me as such. So, do as the maester asks of you Dany, for yourself and everyone else who loves you”

Daenerys huffed as Jon laughed “This is why myself and Arya never tell Sansa a secret she never keeps them”

Ned laughed “Yes Arya told me about your little secret message, Jon” Ned cleared his throat “Don’t tell Sansa” Ned then laughed. “It’s how Arya knew Nymiria and Lady were safe with you two on Dragonstone”

**Jon.**

A week of bliss spending time with Dany, their son and his family. A week of preparation for the coming battle to come. The week flew by quickly and now the Westerland forces had arrived the day before, so the city was in lockdown. There would be no treating with Tywin the moment Lyrax arrived he would put his plan into action.

He looked out over the land. Jon could see the Reach, the North, Trident, Vale and Stormland forces and the Westerland forces surrounded by them in the middle. How Tywin even thought he had a chance of winning he did not know. Even without Lyrax it was five kingdoms vs one.

Jon could feel Lyrax was close. It was time so he put his armour on and he made his way down the steps and through the city with a handful of men to the gates of Kings Landing.

Aurane made his way to his side “Jon should we not treat with them?”

Jon turned his focus to his friend “No. Lyrax is coming once she gets here. I want you and our men back inside the city after I am done, I will land her at the Dragonpit and you will meet me there” Aurane had a nervous look on his face and Jon noticed it. “Aurane do you trust me?”

Aurane nodded. “I do my king”

Jon gave him a nod. “Then trust I have a plan. When all is said and done it will be the men of the West who will deal with their lords and bring them to me in chains” Aurane gave him a nod showing his confidence in his King. “It is time” Then Jon waked ahead.

The gates opened and they made their way to face their enemies. Jon took one last look back at the Red Keep.

**Daenerys.**

Jon had told her his plan the night before. It was a risky one, but Jon did not want to waist pointless lives on his own side. She would be lying to herself if she was not nervous watching Jon and a handful of men leave the city walls She sighed. “His plan will work sweetheart Jon know what he is doing”

Daenerys nodded. “I know does not make me less nervus” The hatchlings sat on the ledge watching over her husband screeching in his direction Ghost stood beside her his head leaning on the ledge.

‘so it begins’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Fire and Blood.


	10. Fire and Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire and blood.

**Tyrion.**

Why? Why was Jon leaving the safety of the wall with so few men to protect him? It did not make sense Jon was not a fool or a risk-taker if he were to treat with his father bringing more men was a necessity otherwise his father’s arrogance would cause him to strike and Jon.

“The bastard boy is far too arrogant Tyrion and has given us a perfect chance to kill him” His father had a smirk on his face.

Tyrion shook his head. “Arrogance is not what I would associate Jon Snow with father” Tyrion looked around. They were surrounded by five of the seven Kingdoms it was not a battle they could win. “I do not like this father something is off. I feel dread in the air”

Tywin scoffed “We take the capital the rest will fall in line we have the catapults once they are ready, we aim them at the Red Keep and kill Daenerys Targaryen and her babe”

Tyrion looked over to Jon he was looking in the sky one hand protecting his eye from the sun. “What is he looking at” Tyrion looked up to see blocking the son with one of his own hands.

There was something hiding in the son. “Is that a bird?” Tyrion pondered out loud.

It was not. It did not take long for a sinking feeling to hit Tyrion as the sun hid behind the beast flying towards its shadow casting over the land.

‘fuck!’

“Dragon!” Tyrion shouted as the lords and their men from the west turned their attention to the skies. All colour and hope drained from his father face. This dragon was just like the very beast that brought Westeros to heel Belaerion and there was no hope of victory. House Lannister was fucked, and Tyrion knew it.

The dragon laid a wall of black and green flames separating them from the capital before landing atop the walls of Kings Landing. Screams of fear and shouting were all he heard before the beast spread it wings out showing off its glory then all that could be heard was its mighty thundorus roar.

Tyrion looked to his left Bronn was gone. When he looked back to the dragon Jon in had landed behind Jon who rubbed its neck as he walked down to a place he could climb on the beast. Then he was on top of it.

Tyrion’s legs were now warm and wet. When he looked down, he had pissed himself and all he could hear now was the Rains of Castamere in his head. Jon was right. Winter had come for House Lannister and it would come with Fire and Blood.

**Robb.**

“I bet your glad you followed your king's order to stand back now, uncle?” Robb asked amazed to see the beast landing on the walls of the capital. Robb looked to his uncle who did not answer just gulped and nodded.

Everyone faces were pale his mother included. The Kingslayer who had been led to the front to witness what Jon had to show them dropped to his knees knowing too well House Lannister was defeated.

Robb would admit he was a little angry about Jon keeping this from him but understood the secrecy now. Tywin would have surrendered if he knew and would bide his time and now Jon had a good reason to dissolve his house and the power to do it.

Jon did not need an army Just the dragon would be enough to bring the faith and lords to heel. Robb was also glad they were on the same side.

The odd thing was hearing his men begin to shout hidden dragon! Repeatedly. Then seeing the men from the North, Trident and Vale join in. His mother just giving him a nervous smile.

**Olenna.**

The dragons were back it seemed. Olenna would not lie the beast on the walls was a terrifying sight to see. Honestly, it did not matter at this point even if King Aemon was legitimate, he has a dragon only a fool would argue with him about it.

“We may be able to ask for him to take Margery as a second wife. the King has a dragon to enforce it” Her son said. It was times like this she questioned her sons intelligent or even doubted he had any in the first place.

Margery shook her head. “The King was raised by Ned Stark and Jon Arryn father. No way he would take a second wife. Besides, it always complicates succession with two wives both wanting their firstborn to sit the throne it happened with Aegon the firsts own sons because of Queen Visenya’s influence over Maegor”

Olenna nodded “Indeed my dear you are correct. We sick to the plan and approach the Starks. The King has a dragon that does not mean he will do everything as his ancestor Aegon the first did nor should he. I just wonder the King has a Dragon. Now, will he be a dragon today?”

‘King Aemon Targaryen you are a dragon, be a dragon’ She encouraged in her head watching as the dragon took flight with its rider.

**Ned.**

A grown dragon. The beast’s head had to be as big as the black dread and the dragon had come to Jon’s aid.

“Now we know why his grace was not sending any men to fight the Lannisters. That Dragon will do everything an army would do” Ser Barristan said the aging knights’ eyes on the dragon.

“Aye, I still wonder what Jon’s plan is” Ned replied.

“I am sure we will find out soon enough my lord hand” Barristan replied.

**The Spider.**

“Magnificent is she not Cersei?” Seeing the fear in the former Queens eyes as she looked over the beast brought the Spider satisfaction Cersei had thought her family untouchable. “Some interesting facts about the dragon just for you, straight from his grace. Her name is Lyrax but she was once known as the Cannibal or the Black Beast of Dragonstone. She was considered untamable by the dragonlords of old, yet she has chosen our king.”

“My father will not be defeated. Jon Snow is too much of a coward to use a dragon on people besides dragons have not won a war in a long time” Cersei retorted trying to reassure herself.

Varys smiled. “Yet the fear on your face says otherwise. Guards make sure she watches all of it. The king wishes for her to watch her house fall” Then he left the former queen.

**Daenerys.**

“Do you think Jon will ride Lyrax?” Arya asked leaning over the rails overlooking everything.

Daenerys gave her a single nod. “I do Arya” Watching Lyrax spread her wings out gave her a sense of pride.

Rhaella relaxed against the railing. “To think that Lyrax was once small like these hatchlings” Her mother smiled as her eyes darted over the black beast. “I never thought I would see dragon. Hatchlings or a full-grown dragon” Viserion climbed up on to Rhaella’s shoulder screeching, her mother giggling in response while she rubbed his chin.

“Do you think Daeron will ride a dragon one day?” Sansa asked siting down petting Lady.

Daenerys laughed. “Frostfyre she is the white and blue hatchling. She seems to already have taken a liking to our son. Jon and I have caught her cuddled into Daeron in the babe’s crib more than once sleeping with him” Sansa seemed to melt at the thought of seeing a hatchling sleeping with Daeron.

Daenerys motioned her hand to Dreamfyre who climbed up to her shoulder. She rubbed Rhaegal’s snout not wanting to leave her jade son out. Arya snorted. “You and Jon will need to get to work to make sure you have enough riders for each of them”

“Arya!” Sansa shouted.

Daenerys laughed. “In time, I am sure it will not be a problem for the two of us”

**Jon.**

Jon rubbed her neck as the dragon lowered herself, then he climbed atop of her back and got himself into a comfortable position. Again, he rubbed her neck getting a purring sound from her. Jon looked behind Lyrax and himself to see the gates closing and his men now atop the battlements. Jon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath gripping two of her spines. “Soves!” He commanded.

Jon felt he was pulled back by shear force as Lyrax took off running through her wall of fire and leaping into the air. Jon lent in closer, so the wind did not knock him off Lyrax’s back.

Lyrax flew over the Lannister forces turning her to climb up higher into the sky. Lyrax pivoted turning her direction around.

Jon decided they would aim for the catapults and artillery. Once they were close enough, he spoke the word Daenerys had told him meant Dragonfire. “Dracarys!” Lyrax opened her maw and spat her black and green flames lighting up the catapults. The men from the west fled from the artillery in fear.

Again, Jon created distance between them and the Lannister’s looking for his next target. The wagons carrying their supplies “Dracarys!” Jon orders Lyrax roaring before she complies lighting up the Lannister’s supplies.

Jon then made a wall of flames stopping them from fleeing west finally Jon landed in front of them ready to put his plan into action.

Most of the fleeing men knelt in fear. “Good men of the West. Today I give you all a choice. Bring me your Lords in chains, bring me any man with the name Lannister alive and in chains, bring me Tywin Lannister in chains, bring me the Mountain alive and in chains. Do all this for me and I will allow you all to go home to your families unharmed. If I see you try to flee, I will turn you all to ash. If you side with your lords, I will turn you to ash. Give you until sundown to bring them to me”

One man stood up. “If we do this you will let us go home unharmed?”

Jon gave him a single nod. “You have my word. Most of you are here because your lords have given you no choice, but I will. Bring me your lords and go home or fight with them and die” Jon watched as many of them looked around at each other.

“Make the right choice good men of the West. Lyrax Soves!” Then Jon took back off to the skies and flew towards the dragon pit to dismount. He gave them only a few hours to complete the task he gave them.

He waited in the pit rubbing Lyrax’s neck. His men finally arriving Aurane getting the closest “I thought you were going to burn them all for a moment”

Jon smiled. “Why kill all the men out there who are likely not there by choice when I can turn them on their lords and have them do all the work for me?”

Aurane's facial expression changed as he realized Jon’s plan “Brilliant when I think about it. Use Lyrax to put the fear of the seven into them, then have them bring you their lords in chains without risking your own men or the men of the kingdoms loyal to you”

Jon nodded leaving Lyrax’s side who moved back away from everyone to rest the short battle had taken its toll, as the dragon was still not in perfect shape, but she was getting there.

“Let us head back to the keep Aurane” Jon ordered “We can await the results of my offer to the good men of the Westerlands from there”

Aurane nodded. “Yes, your grace” then they made their way back to the red keep.

**Robb.**

It had not taken Robb long to realize Jon’s plan. Destroy the artillery, then give the men a choice their lives and their lords in chains or death by Dragonfire. Before Jon was even back behind the walls the men from the west had drawn their swords and turned on the lords of the west. “It was a brilliant plan your cousin had nephew” Ser Bryden his great uncle commented.

Robb nodded. “Aye, it was. Our men will be upset about not spilling any Lannister blood but why risk any of our own blood on them” Robb smiled at his mother who smiled back. “But you are wrong uncle Jon maybe my cousin by blood, but he is my brother in every other way”

“This means we have won dose it not?” Catelyn asked.

Robb shook his head. “No, until Tywin, his house and lords are in chains. No, until he is dead it is not over mother the battle may be won but the war is not over until House Lannister is gone”

Both Ser Bryden and Lord Royce nodded in agreement. War was more than just a battle it was the politics as well and Jon knew them well.

**Daenerys.**

She rushed into her husband’s arms happy he was back in the keep. “I thought you would turn them all to ash, but you only destroyed their artillery and supplies?”

Jon smiled at her warmly. “I told you last night I would use Lyrax to strike fear into their men. They were all kneeling when I left them with a choice Dany?”

“What choice Jon?” His father asked.

“I told them they could bring me their lords in chains by sundown or I would return and turn them to ash. My men tell me they drew their swords on their lord before I was back in the city walls. I give them one hour two tops at they will be at the city gates with the lords from the west in chains” Jon explained his plan.

“And if they do what you have asked of them?” Daenerys inquired.

Looked at her his eye’s locked on hers. “Then they can go home to their families most soldiers fighting for them are not fighting by choice they are made to fight by their lord, or they will die. Now they will fight for me and bring me what I want or die. Why waist my own men when I can use their own against them?”

“I wish I could be there to see Tywin’s face when his own men turn on him” Rhaella had a pleased smirk on her face. Jon understood she was around to know and love Rhaenys, Aegon and their mother. Jon anger was more because he would never get to meet them.

“Do we have someone who can play the rains for when Tywin is brought into the throne room, I am not looking for vocals just the music itself” Jon playfully asked.

Varys had a sly look on his face “I shall look around your grace”

Jon gave the master of whisperers a single nod “See it done Lord Varys” The Spider bowed and left.

“I think today will be a good day” Jon claimed.

**Jon.**

Jon’s prediction was correct it only took about an hour and a half and the men were at the gate, white flags waving in the air. Jon gave orders for the prisoners to be brought in and for now thrown in the black cells. Jon had sent riders to inform his allies to march forward to the capital.

One by one the Lords made their way in Robb arrived first Jon greeting him with a hug. “The dragon scared most of us then they started screaming hidden dragon. Congratulations your grace on your son and being King of the seven Kingdom”

Jon shook his head in response “None of this, your grace, not from my family, please. It is bad enough hearing it from, the spider, Ser Barristan and others who have chosen to serve me”

Robb smiled and nodded as his mother moved to him. Hugging him “I’m proud of you son”

Jon return her affections “Thank you, mother. We will need to talk in privet about some of the actions you took I believe Dany wishes to discuss me being pulled away from her not long before she gave birth to Daeron to help deal with everything but otherwise I am glad to see you”

Catelyn smiled nervously. “Sorry I got caught up in everything” she looked down noticing the dagger Jon had. “That is….”

Jon nodded “Aye the dagger the cutthroat had that tried to kill bran I am holding onto it until we deal with Baelish as he had it when we arrested him. Valyrian steel a rare find. Honestly, I do not think Tyrion was behind it. He is far too smart for that”

Daenerys finally made her way into the throne room holding their son. “Catelyn” Catelyn greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to Daeron. “Meet our son Prince Daeron of House Targaryen”

Daenerys gently passed the boy to Catelyn to hold “Oh, he is beautiful. Look so much like his father did when Ned brought him back from Dorne” Daeron looked at Catelyn “Hello, sweet boy” Catelyn greeted the babe planting a small kiss on his head Daeron only stared at her before concentrating on everyone else around them.

Daenerys then greeted Robb with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It is good to see you Dany you look radiant”

Daenerys tilted her head “And you Robb” Then she gave Greywind a pet on the head. “I am sure your siblings are around here somewhere boy”

Everyone's attention was drawn to the older valyrian woman who entered and stood next to Daenerys Catelyn was the first to speak “Queen Rhaella…. I thought you were dead…”

Rhaella brushed the reaction off. “It is a story for another time Lady Stark much like the story of how Jon found his dragon and Daenerys hatch the hatchlings” Catelyn only nodded in response and Rhaella turned her attention to Robb. “This handsome young man must be your son and heir Robb Stark Jon brother by all accounts”

Robb took her hand placing a kiss on it “Queen Rhaella it appears your beauty has not faded over the years”

Rhaella put her hands over her heart. “Oh, and he is a charmer lucky me”

Sansa and Arya came running in Sansa she was the first to hug their mother who passed Daeron over to Rhaella who took the boy into her arms planting a kiss on his head. “Hello girls I missed you two so much”

Jon was quite watching his family interact, but he did smile. Before noticing more lords come in Jon huffed “Well time to go to work”

Jon made his way to the throne as Ned quickly greeted his wife and son before moving to the base of the throne. Daenerys stood to Jon’s right with her mother while holding their son bobbing him up and down.

The Starks moved to the side for other Lords to greet them. First up was Stannis and some lord from the Stormlands the only one he recognised of Ser Davos Seaworth they all knelt “Your Grace” Stannis the turned his attention to Daenerys “My Queen’s and Prince” Daenery smiled and nodded.

Jon motioned him to Stand “Rise Lord Stannis Baratheon, my master of ships”

Stannis stood “You plan was brilliant my King. I am sure Jon Arryn would be proud of it”

Jon nodded “I hope so Lord Baratheon” Jon looked over the room “I have had your usual rooms prepared for you, but I do not see Renly with you?”

Stannis nodded. “My brother has decided he is the rightful heir and has chosen to fight for the throne. Once he hears of the dragon perhaps, he will change his tune. I apologize for his behaviour”

Jon sighed. “We all knew it would come to this Lord Stannis lucky for us Robert left enough bastards to take his place as head of Renly’s house if he refuses to kneel” Stannis nodded agreeing with him.

Stannis moved to the side for Jon to greet the other Lords. Monford and Aurane were the next to kneel before him “Rise Lord Monford Valerion Lord of Driftmark and Master of Laws and Aurane Waters I have something I wish to discuss with you later in privet a reward for your service and loyalty”

They both stood. Monford nodded looking to his brother. “You need not reward me, your grace, my house has always sworn to serve House Targaryen”

Jon smiled “Be that as it may I reward loyalty and you will be rewarded for it”

Daenerys smiled. “My husband is correct we have both discussed it and you shall be rewarded for your Loyalty”

Aurane bowed to them both “Thank you, your graces” Then both Aurane and Monford moved to the side.

Lord Yohn Royce stood forward with a bunch of the Vale Lords and knelt. “Lord Yohn Royce, I believe Jon Arryn named you Lord Protector of the Vale until Lord Robert Arryn comes of age correct”

Jon motion him to rise and he did nod in response “Yes your grace” He answered “The Vale and the knights of the Vale are yours”

Jon smiled “Make Robert Arryn into a Lord Jon Arryn would be proud of Lord Yohn that is what I wish most of all”

Yohn nodded “I will do what I can you grace” Then the Lords of the Vale moved to the side.

“Lord Edmure Tully welcome to kings Landing” Jon greeted before he looked to the man next to him. “And you would be?”

“Ser Bryden Tully” The man introduced himself as.

“Ah, the Blackfish. It is nice to put a face to the knight” Bryden nodded.

“The Trident is yours, your grace. My father would be here, but he is unwell I am afraid” Edmure knelt before him.

“That is ok Lord Edmure” Jon responded. “He sent his heir in his place so there is not slight”

“My father was most disappointed that my sister kept us in the dark about your true parentage” Edmure commented looking to his sister who rolled her eyes.

“In her defense very, few were in on it. I had no idea until the night I learnt of Lord Jon Arryn’s death. I was actively plotting to put myself on the throne not knowing it. The lords who did know well they knew through discovering it themselves and kept it between themselves. Lord and Lady Stark told no one not even me” Edmure nodded to Jon’s explanation as he motions the future Lord of Riverrun.

“I hear you had some trouble getting you men across the Twins what happened?” Jon inquired.

“Walder Frey played his card to allow us to cross but we came to an agreement” Edmure answered and he stood up.

“What agreement?” Jon inquires further noticing Daenerys shift uncomfortably holding their son the babe's weight must have been getting a bit much for her. So, he motioned her to pass Daeron to him.

As Daenerys passed their boy over and Jon cradled him Edmure answered Jon’s question. “Walder and you mother came to an agreement Robb will wed one of Walder's daughters and Sansa or Arya will wed one of his sons” Jon took notice of Lady Margery look to a much older woman disappointed.

“I did not approve such betrothals you grace” His father replied.

“Do not worry my Lord Hand as King it is my right to dissolve a betrothal, I deem unfitting for one of my Lords. I would never allow Robb who I see as my brother or any girl I see as my sister to wed a Frey. A union between House Frey and Stark bring no benefit to the North and by royal Decree, I nullify the betrothals. If the Lord of the Twins has a problem, he can come and speak to me himself. If Lord Frey Denys Lord Tully the right to cross the Twins again and tries playing such a car well he will not like it if I have to visit him myself” Jon announced to the room.

He noticed looks of relief on the faces of his siblings and his mother. Jon understood she had been strong-armed into the betrothals. “Under my rule Lord Tully, the Lords will no longer do as they please to please their own ambition. While I will prefer not having to interfere with how they run their lands I will if I deem their ways questionable. Lord Hand send Lord Frey a warning about his behaviour tell him he is on thin ice” Ned nodded, and Lord Tully stepped aside to allow the Next lords to step forward.

The Tyrells stood before the Irion throne knelling quickly “My King and Queen congratulations on placing you House where it belongs on the Iron Throne. House Tyrell has always been your faithful servant” Lord Mace was brown-nosing, and their House was only loyal to themselves but unless given a reason Jon would keep the piece.

“Thank you, Lord Mace please introduce me to your companions” Jon motioned him to Stand.

“Of course, Your Graces. This is my mother Lady Olenna Tyrell” He motioned to the elder woman.

“The Queen of Throne they call you. It is nice to put a face to the name” Jon greeted the old woman.

Olenna smiled “Likewise you Grace Queen Daenerys has done well for herself. It is good to see Queen Rhaella is alive and well. You must be pleased to be reunited with you lost daughter and hidden Grandson” she looked at Ned. “Well played Lord Stark”

“Thank you Lady Olenna. Yes, it has brought me nothing but joy to be a part of my daughters and grandson’s lives” Rhaella replied.

Olenna nodded as Mace’s daughter stood forward “My daughter Lady Margery Tyrell, the Golden Rose of Highgarden”

Margery curtsied “My King”

“Lady Margery it is good to see you again. Word has it the two of us may be good brother and good sister if negotiation goes well” Jon said Daenerys taking notice.

“Yes, I hope Lord and Lady Stark find me a suitable candidate for the future Lord of Winterfell” She replied with her Noticeable smirk.

“Well, you are a large step up from a Frey my Lady I am sure my brother will be happy” Jon replied glancing over to Robb who was taking notice of the young lady.

The Tyrell moved to the side as two of their bannermen caught his attention “You must me Lord Randel Tarly?”

The Lord stopped kneeling his son following suit “Yes your grace” he answered.

“I met your son Samwell at the wall. A kind lad” Ghost finally walked into the room Dreamfyre and Frostfyre clinging to his back screeching. Jon heard the gasps from everyone as the wolf and hatchlings walked past the Lord of Hornhill and his son. Dreamfyre hissed and the lord stood back.

Ghost stopped at his feet and Daenerys took Dreamfyre in her arms and Frostfyre sat on one of the arms of the Iron Throne. “Your son is on his way here now with my uncle Maester Aemon Targaryen. He is such a bright young man who I will have work with me. It is a shame that you discarded such a mind Lord Tarly” Jon rubbed his foot on Ghosts back. “Ghost here like’s him a lot”

“Thank you, your grace,” The Lord replied.

“I like the idea of having more than Just men of swords advising me. We cannot all be warriors sometimes a sharp mind is far more dangerous than any sword” Jon replied motioning him to stan aside and allow the next lord through.

Jon greeted lord after lord which got him thinking was this his life now sitting in this uncomfortable chair speaking to upstart lords all day he hoped not. He looked to his wife who was stuck standing by his side ‘I’ll have a throne made just for her’

“Are we done for the day father?” he asked as the lady lords were led off to where they would be staying.

Ned shook his head “Another batch of Lords and some men I have requested have arrived Essos”

“Who?” Daenerys asked.

“The Dornish and two former Kings Guard who served Rhaegar have returned from their exile to serve your family once more”

Jon sighed He was not looking forward to meeting the Martell as they likely hate him due to what happened to Elia and her children. Jon noticed two men in full armour made their way to him and knelt “My King and My Queen may I introduce you to Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent they have returned to your service”

“My King we are yours to command” One of the men replied his purple eyes looking at him. Jon took notice of the sword on him.

“I thought you killed Ser Arthur Dayne?” Jon asked looking to his father.

Ned shook his head “No they kill all of my men but myself and Howland Reed they did not want many knowing of your existence Jon. But I could not have them near you to draw suspicion, so they left after that. They would return when the day came that I told you the truth and if you desired the Throne” Ned sighed “I was hoping they would return before you took it and sent for them to return when I got the word you had arrived on Dragonstone, but it took them longer than I thought it would”

The sword of the morning was still kneeling “I wished to retrieve Dawn for when I returned to your service, My King” Jon nodded looking at the famed ancestral sword of House Dayne.

“I would be honoured to have such capable men in my service” Jon motioned them to stand.

“Jon looked behind them noticing another group of people arriving judging by the way they were dressed it was the Dornish. He sighed as Ser Arthur and Oswell took their places guarding them starting their duty on the spot.

“Let's hope this goes well then,” Jon said smiling at Daenerys who gave him a nervous smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets the Dornish and Judgest the Lannisters while revealing his plans for the West.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of reused stuff from the show as aspects of the Strie at the point would be similar but once everyone leaves Winterfell shit will get different I promise.
> 
> There are also some changes, however.  
> I did think about having Joffrey do something or an attempted on Dany but the Lannisters are not that foolish to do something at this point.


End file.
